EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Es una historia alterna, ¿que pasaria si nunca hubieras muerto?...¿a quien eligiras Candy?...¡esto es imposible! ¿como puede ser posible?...¿¡estas vivo? ¿porque mintieron?...dos hombres despues de un tiempo peleandose por el amor de una chica, quien sera el ganador, ambos han significado algo para ella, es una decision dificil...en el amor siempre existira el perdon..completa
1. CAPITULO 1 MI CORAZON HERIDO

Candy estaba a punto de irse para San pablo junto con Archie y Stear, después de la muerte de Anthony, aunque no quería irse del lugar donde había convivido con Anthony no podía olvidarlo aún, odiaba que por su culpa se hubiera producido la muerte de aquel ser que tanto amaba.

-No sé cómo poder seguir sin ti mi amado Anthony –Dijo mientras lloraba

-Vamos Candy debemos apresurarnos

-No quiero Dorotly -Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Por favor no debes estar así, debes de pensar que a Anthony no le gustaría verte así ¿no crees?

-No lo sé ahora nunca más lo sabré, porque el ya no está y nunca más estará.

Dorotly se acercó –Por favor llorando no harás que vuelva –Dijo duramente –Disculpa pero no soporto verte así, lo mejor es que trates de olvidar y seguir adelante Candy, porque eso es lo que él hubiera querido, créeme

-Claro, creo que tienes razón Dorotly pero dime ¿Cómo lo puedo lograr?

-Antes que nada dejando de pensar un poco en eso todo el tiempo, puedes ayudarme a empacar tus cosas y así el tiempo se te ira rápido, tal vez también dejes de pensar un poco en todo lo que paso.

Candy lo pensó un momento y solo asintió con la cabeza pero aun triste.

Mientras que ella empacaba todo para irse al barco el cual los llevaría hacia Londres, la Tía abuela se encontraba con George y otras dos personas en la mansión Ardley en unas habitaciones del último piso de aquella casa.

-Tía abuela ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta mentira? –Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules le preguntaba mientras veía a otro joven en cama con una venda en la cabeza, era rubio también pero este se veía como de 14 años a comparación del otro que tenía 18 años.

-Lo que tenga que durar ya te lo dije –Dijo mirando al joven que estaba en la cama –Es por su bien

-Pero no debimos fingir todo eso, creo que fue demasiado tía abuela…..

-No fue necesario y fue por su bien y por el bien de los demás.

-Por lo menos Candy debería de saberlo ¿no creen?

-No George es mejor así, por favor lleva a Candy hasta el colegio, ella estará mejor allá y lejos de todo le hará mejor.

-Claro que lo hare Sra. Elroy

Después de unas horas los 4 se dirigían ya hacia Londres en un barco, Candy, Archie y Stear se la pasaron en sus camerinos, al parecer ninguno tenía ganas de andar por ahí, aún era muy reciente lo de Anthony.

Candy decidió salir a cubierta ya que George la había convencido de que por lo menos saliera un momento pero al salir se encontró con alguien que….

-No puede ser –Susurro para sí misma

Vio a un joven en la parte de la cubierta, se veía triste y a simple vista se le parecía tanto a Anthony pero este era castaño y era más alto y fornido de lo que era Anthony por lo que no podía ser él.

-¡Anthony! –Grito mientras se acercaba pero no puede ser, seguía pensando que no era posible aunque su mente se empeñaba a querer, deseaba con toda su alma que fuera Anthony.


	2. CAPITULO 2 UN NUEVO LUGAR

Candy no podía creer que fuera Anthony era para ella un sueño hecho realidad, sueño que se derrumbó en cuanto esa persona se volteo para verla y decir algo que fue que hiciera trozos sus ilusiones y el sueño que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Anthony? ¿Quién es Anthony?

-Tú no eres Anthony, ¡oh!

 _"por un momento creí que sería posible que fuera Anthony y que no había….."_

-Ese nombre es demasiado gracioso, no me gusta parece nombre de niña –Dijo burlonamente aquel joven.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Por cierto tarzan pecosa, no me gustan las niñas con tantas pecas

-Las pecas no tienen de malo y a mí me gustan mucho

-Jajajajaja claro no te queda de otra

-¡Pero que descortés eres! No es manera de hablarle a una dama, será mejor que me vaya, no tengo porque perder el tiempo aquí.

Se alejó de aquel joven sin percatarse ni siquiera imaginar que aquel joven se quedaría pensando en ella, quien había llamado su atención.

"¿Quién será esa joven? Jajajaja tarzan pecosa" pensó divertido, mientras regresaba a su camerino.

Durante el resto de viaje no se encontró ni un momento más con aquel joven, hasta que desembarcaron en uno de los puertos de Londres, en el cual se encaminarán para ir el gran colegio San Pablo.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del continente se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio junto a la tía abuela Elroy en la sala.

-Por lo menos a Candy Tía abuela por favor es por su bien, usted vio com….

-Nada William, Candy estará mejor sin saber la verdad, además ni siquiera sabemos si… -Se calló de golpe mirando hacia la fotografía donde se encontraban sus nietos.

-¿Y si se salva? ¿Cómo les dirás a todos que fue mentira?

-Por esa razón he dicho la verdad a las familias y he pedido que no se haga ningún otro comentario respecto al accidente, entiende William estará mejor por un tiempo así…. –Dijo tristemente –Si llegase a ver un milagro y él se queda con nosotros, yo asumiré todo.

-Pero….

-Ya basta William, será mejor que te vayas, la familia Leagan no tardara en salir de la habitación y no quieres que nadie se entere ¿cierto?

-Si claro, me voy pero antes tengo que decirte que –La miro fríamente –No apruebo lo que haces y que si en algún momento tus nietos llegan a odiar lo que hiciste yo los apoyo, esto que haces no es correcto, podrías ahorrarle el sufrimiento a muchos, piénsalo abuela.

Elroy no dijo nada y William solo le dirigió una mirada más y salió de ahí. En ese momento salieron los Leagan y los Britter de la habitación donde se encontraba el joven rubio en cama.

-Esto es algo terrible tía Elroy –Decía la Sra. Leagan mientras salían de ahí –Entonces ¿Por qué razón se realizó un funeral falso?

-Solo yo se mis razones y no tengo porque dar explicaciones, solo quería que estuvieran enterados y por favor no tengo que decirles que guarden silencio respecto a esto ¿o sí?

-No claro que no tía Elroy –El Sr. Britter se acercó con su esposa –Guardaremos silencio, ¿se salvara?

-No lo sabemos, los doctores están haciendo todo lo posible para salvarle la vida, yo espero que se logre y despierte en cualquier momento –Se volteo para que nadie viera como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y recorrían por las mejillas.

 **Londres….**

Estaban llegando al gran colegio San Pablo, intentaban esconder a clin para que no hubiera problema alguno para ingresarlo, por lo que lo hicieron pasar por una bufanda.

Después de pasar por la dirección los tres jóvenes fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, Candy estaba en una hermosa y grande habitación, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Anthony.

-¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante

-Hola mi nombre es Patty O'Brien ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola mi nombre es Candy White Ardley mucho gusto

En ese momento unas chicas estaban pasando por ahí, justo cuando sucedió lo anterior y comenzaron a preguntarse quién era aquella chica, a excepción de una que la conocía muy bien.

-¡¿Candy?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Miro a Patty –Sera mejor que no te acerques a ella patricia, no sabes nada de ella, es una huérfana que fue adoptada por la familia Ardley y además provoco la muerte de uno de los miembros de esa familia

-¡Eliza! Eso no es verdad –Candy se acercó a ella –Estas herida y lo entiendo pero….

-Es más que estar herida Candy, Anthony se iba a casar conmigo cuando fuéramos mayores pero tú lo mataste

Candy no logro contenerse ante lo dicho por ella en ese momento que lo único que atino a hacer fue abofetear a Eliza.

-Eso no es verdad Eliza –Dijo con ojos llorosos –Además no es mi culpa que Anthony nunca te viera como tu quisieras –Se dio media vuelta y se alejo

-Esto lo pagaras caro Candy, ¿vienes patricia?

-Claro –Patty se quiso ir porque no sabía ni que pensar y tampoco si era bueno o no tener a alguien como Candy de amiga, si su madre lo supiera todo le diría que no.

Una vez que salieron de la habitación de Candy, ella se tiró a su cama y comenzó a llorar, no por lo que Eliza siempre le hacía, sino porque había recordado que Anthony nunca más vendría, jamás vería su hermoso rostro, su adorada sonrisa, la melodía de su voz, nunca más estaría con ella.

Ella no quería dejarlo ir, no quería y no podía, además de que hasta cierto punto si se sentía culpable por la "muerte de Anthony" aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que vendría más adelante, ni tampoco sabía lo que le esperaba en este nuevo lugar.

 **hola queridos lectores antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews**

 **Keyla1302, claro que la seguire hasta el final, nunca abandono una historia, a veces tardare pero siempre procuro actualizar diario para ustedes queridos lectores ;D gracias por tu review**

 **Val rod, me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que te siga gustando, de echo es verdad casi no hay fics de Anthony y Candy, espero que como estoy poniendo la historia te guste ;D**

 **Iris adriana, es un fic donde envuelve a todos los personajes obviamente a Terry pero tambien a otro personaje que he decidido involucrar en esta historia espero te siga agradando si es asi hazmelo saber y si no tambien ;D**

 **muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**

 **saludos**


	3. CAPITULO 3 UNA NUEVA ALUMNA

Candy ya llevaba algunas semanas en el colegio San Pablo, había estado teniendo varios conflictos con Eliza y Neil quienes parecían estar encantados de la vida con hacerle la vida infeliz, a pesar de ello y de que se encargaron de expandir el rumor de que ella era una huérfana, tenia momentos felices al lado de Stear y Archie e incluso había hecho a un nuevo mmm… como se diría tal vez "conocido" pero aun así habían pasado momentos enojándose pero también pudo ver la hermosa risa de aquel joven.

Estaba sentada en la segunda colina de pony, que decidió ponerle así por lo parecido a la colina que se encontraba en el hogar de pony, recordando algunas cosas que habían pasado.

Terry y ella no se llevaban del todo bien pero por lo menos creía que habían avanzado un poco y que no le caía tan mal a Terry, pues la otra noche él la había recogido al caer de las escaleras, esto había pasado ya que escucho el casco de los caballos.

Lo mejor había pasado anoche, cuando ella al salir por medicinas para Terry se encontró con Albert, quien estaba en Londres, trabajando en el zoológico esto hizo que se pusiera demasiado feliz, ya que podría visitarlo cuando ella quisiera.

Tendría un amigo más cerca, también recordó la vez que Terry la defendió de Neil y sus amigos quienes la estaban maltratando y desde entonces no se le acercaban mucho por miedo a que Terry anduviera cerca.

Patty al parecer por fin había decidido aceptarla, después de lo sucedido con la abuela de esta, ambas se hicieron muy amigas algo que ella aceptaba con mucho gusto.

Ese día era domingo y se podía ir a pasear pero ella no fue requerida en casa de los Ardley, supo que la tía abuela acababa de llegar de América para verlos pero a ella obviamente no, aunque pronto también sabría porque razón no fue requerida.

-¡Que mal que no pude salir! –Dijo mientras regresaba a los dormitorios

-¡Candice!

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunta a la hermana quien le llamaba

-Rápido arréglate un carruaje está esperando para llevarte a la ciudad

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

-Si apresúrate Candy

-Claro

Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la entrada del colegio para poder ir a pasear, pero su gran sorpresa fue ver a….

-Sr. Britter

-Hola Candy, hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿cierto?

-Si

-Por favor sube, iremos a la ciudad a dar un paseo ¿te parece?

-Claro

Una vez dentro del carruaje, se preguntaba por qué razón el Sr. Britter había ido a visitarla, le intrigaba demasiado…

-Bien Candy, ¿te gustaría ir a un restaurante que conozco? Sirven comida deliciosa

-No, Sr. Britter si le parece bien, me gustaría ir a un lugar abierto

-Bien

Cuando llegaron, Candy comenzó a correr y a disfrutar del aire fresco y de libertad que hace mucho no sentía.

-Sabes Candy –Le llamo el Sr. Britter –Annie vendrá a estudiar al colegio San Pablo

-¿En verdad?

-Si querida, quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál es?

-Quiero que cuides de ella –Candy se sorprendió ante tal petición –Annie es una chica muy dulce pero es demasiado débil y puede quebrarse con facilidad ¿me entiendes?

-Si

-Candy no estaba de acuerdo de que viniera al colegio pero –Se volteo a ver hacia el horizonte –Para ser honestos, yo quería que tu fueras mi hija adoptiva, te pareces tanto a mi difunta hija, alegre, positiva, calidez en tu sonrisa y siempre fuerte a pesar de las dificultades teniendo siempre un motivo para sonreír y seguir adelante.

-Sr. Britter

-Annie es una niña dulce, cariñosa y linda, me ha robado el corazón también a su manera –Dijo sonriendo –Pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar cuando este en el colegio lejos de nosotros para protegerla

-Entiendo

-Sé que quieres mucho Annie y también estoy enterado de que mi esposa hace mucho te pidió que no le hablaras para que no se supiera que ella también es adoptada, por eso me permito volver a pedirte que nadie se entere por el bien de Annie, tu bien sabes lo que pasa cuando se enteran de que no eres hija legitima

-Si lo sé –Dijo tristemente ya que ella misma estaba pasando por eso en el colegio y seria egoísta de su parte querer que Annie volviera a ser su amiga sin importar que la luz se supiera

-¿cuento contigo entonces?

-Claro Sr. Britter

-Gracias Candy, si tienes algún problema por favor no dudes en decírmelo –Le sonrió dulcemente

Mientras tanto en casa de los Ardley se encontraban los jóvenes disfrutando de sus obsequios, la tía abuela se veía de muy buen humor, por lo que Archie se atrevió a decirle…

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Candy, tía abuela?

-Porque no tenía ganas

-Vamos por favor tía abuela, te guste o no es parte de la familia y ella también debería de estar aquí.

-Yo se mis razones Archie

-¿Y no le vas a dar un obsequio? Podría llevárselo yo mismo

-Claro que sí, tampoco soy tan mala como crees hijo –Dijo sonriendo –Denle este regalo de mi parte por favor

-Bien así lo hare tía abuela

-¡pero tía….!

-Ya no quiero escuchar nada Eliza –Miro a sus nietos –Por cierto niños, va a llegar un nuevo alumno para el colegio San Pablo pero será después de las vacaciones, ya que ahora se encuentra en recuperación, pero a su tiempo sabrán todo.

-¿A qué te refieres abuela? –Stear pregunto con la cara llena de pastel

-¡Oh Stear! Jejejeje tienes la cara llena de pastel niño, ja jajajaja pronto lo sabrán es una sorpresa jejejeje

En una de las habitaciones de la casa Ardley se encontraba George y un joven…

-¿Por qué no puedo ir de una vez al colegio?

-Entienda joven no es posible por el momento

-Pero….me gustaría ver a mis primos y a…. –Pensó en la chica pecosa

-Usted aún debe estar en reposo y además los doctores dijeron que todavía hay que hacer más estudios para asegurarnos de que no haya secuelas en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Bien, y ¿Dónde está mi tío?

-El ya llego a Londres en cuanto pueda vendrá a verlo.

-Bien –Dijo molesto

George se sentía pésimo por mentirle cuando preguntaba porque los demás no iban a verlo, ya que la tía abuela le había pedido que no le dijera la verdad de lo que hicieron, ya que ella pensó que era lo mejor para todos sin darse cuenta que tal vez no era así.

Candy regreso al colegio, más feliz por haber estado con el Sr. Britter y porque Annie pronto llegara al colegio para estudiar ahí, de hecho parecía que mañana ya estaría en clases lo cual hizo sumamente feliz a Candy.

Al llegar a la segunda colina de Pony escucho la armónica que le había dado a….

-Bien veo que ahora en vez de fumar tocas la armónica –Dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente –Además veo también que estas mejor que anoche

-Si muchas gracias y disculpa por haber llegado así –Dijo sinceramente arrepentido –Un joven me ayudo a entrar pero en vez de llevarme al dormitorio de hombres me llevo al de chicas.

-¿Qué hombre Terry?

-Qué más da.

-En todo el día no te había visto

-Salí, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-¡Que grosero! Todo lo hice por ti, estaba preocupada por tus heridas

-No tienes de que preocuparte –Dijo mientras se levantaba –A menos que esperes algo a cambio pero te advierto que no esperes que sea tu novio o algo así, solo te daré un beso en agradecimiento ¿quedo claro?

-¡Yo no quiero tus besos! ¡Ni loca!

-Jajajaja vaya que chica tan cara dura eres, si sigues así quedaras como la hermana Grey, Jajaja, ¡Ah que Tarzan pecosa!

-¿Tarzan pecosa?

-Una soga se desliza en la noche por los árboles y un mono con pecas sale volando para dirigirse a las habitaciones de los hombres –Dijo provocando el sonrojo de Candy –Jajaja vaya que eres una chica diferente de lo que pensé

-¡No es lo que piensas Terry!

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, solo cuídate porque pueden atraparte

-¡Terry!

La dejo haciendo berrinche sola, mientras se reía yéndose a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente se encontró con una grata sorpresa tenía un permiso especial para tomar él te con Archie y Stear, sin saber siquiera que se encontraría ahí a ciertas personas que tal vez no estarían a gusto con su presencia.

Cuando llego a la sala donde estarían juntos, se encontró con una grata sorpresa….

 _"¿Annie?"_

-Candy pasa –Tanto Archie como Stear se acercaron a ella para hacerla ingresar

Pudo notar que también estaban Neil y Eliza quienes la veían molestos.

-Candy te presento a Annie Britter –Dijo Stear tomándola de la mano –Annie ella es Candice White Ardley hija….

-Adoptiva –Dijo malvadamente Eliza –De los Ardley

-Eso no importa es una Ardley y con eso basta Eliza –Archie la miro molesto

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Candy tomándola de la mano

-Igualmente

"Annie no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una pequeña asustadiza ¿verdad?, me da gusto ver que estas bien querida Annie" pensaba mientras los demás disfrutaban de la pequeña reunión

"perdóname Candy" pensaba Annie quien no se esperaba esto y mucho menos que Archie la tratara demasiado bien a Candy, quien solo le sonreía cuando le hablaba eso provoco molestia en Annie.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que la historia les siga gustando aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo y si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej no hay limites**

 **saludos ;D**


	4. CAPITULO 4 CONFUSIONES PARTE 1

Annie ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la escuela, pero no le hablaba por lo que supuse que no aceptaría ser amiga suya nuevamente, aun sin decir que ellas se conocían desde niñas por el hogar de Pony, pese a esto Candy seguía siendo como siempre, aunque algo malo estaba por suceder.

Estaba sentada en la habitación de castigo recordando algunas cosas que últimamente habían pasado y que aun la tenían algo intranquila.

Recordaba la pelea que tuvo con Annie, quien irónicamente había pensado que Archie la quería de una manera más allá que como amiga, ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso?, pensó mientras recordaba cayendo en la cuenta de que si tenía parte de razón.

 **FLASH BACK**

Se encontraban en la segunda colina de Pony, disfrutando del aire fresco mientras clin estaba jugando alrededor de Terry, quien fácilmente se lo había ganado, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a ella.

-Jajajaja –Volteo a ver a Candy -¿Sigues molesta?

-No

-Perdóname Tarzan pecosa pero es inevitable ponerte apodos

-¡Terry!

-Jajajaja bien tengo que irme ya casi inician las clases –Dijo levantándose –Bueno nos vemos mona pecosa

-¡Terry! –Lo correteo por un momento pero en ese momento ya no tenía tiempo, tenía que ir a clases si no quería llegar tarde pero…

De los arboles salió una persona quien había estado vigilando un poco los últimos días y se dio cuenta de que Candy se la pasaba casi todos los recesos al lado de Terry.

-Candy –Se acercó a ella

-¡Archie!

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la tercera persona quien veía todo lo que pasaba

-¿Por qué estabas con ese idiota?

-¿Qué?

-¡responde Candy! ¿Por qué estabas con ese Grandchester?

-¡Archie….yo!

Comenzó a zarandearla porque estaba cegado por los celos y el enojo que sintió al verla con ese imbécil. –Candy que no te das cuenta de que tu…que tú me gus….

-¡Basta! –Annie salió de los arboles –No sigas por favor –Se echó a correr

Candy salió corriendo detrás de ella, dejando a un Archie totalmente confundido y sin saber qué hacer, mientras veía el empaque que había caído de los brazos de Annie.

Candy y Annie comenzaron a discutir, la segunda perdió el control y dijo que siempre la habían preferido todos, como sucedió en el hogar de Pony que siempre había sido la favorita. Para desgracia de ambas la imprudencia de Annie hizo que Eliza se enterara de todo, ella solo salió corriendo nuevamente.

Candy al salir detrás de ella, empujo a Eliza ya que le impedía el paso para ir detrás de su amiga, quien al parecer le había afectado mucho todo, pero al encontrarla….

La lluvia caía sin piedad alguna, era como sentir el dolor que Annie seguramente en ese momento estaría sintiendo por todo lo que sucedía, ella se había dado cuenta de lo sentimientos de Annie hacia Archie y por eso entendió perfectamente cómo se sentía, si a Anthony también le hubiera gustado alguien más y peor aún alguien que fue como una hermana….

-¡Annie! ¡Sal de ahí por favor!

-¡Vete Candy no quiero verte, a ti menos que a nadie!

Candy sintió que la acuchillaban internamente, nunca pensó que Annie le hablara así.

-Annie por favor sal –Quiso acercarse

-He dicho que no Candy, solo…..vete por favor

-Pero….

-No tienes la culpa de que todos te amen, es solo que me duele que….también…Archie… -Empezó a llorar nuevamente –No pensé que el también…te….amara….

-Por favor Annie, claro que no me ama

Archie llego en ese momento escuchando aquello, que lo hizo sentir mal, ¿ _Cómo podía Candy pensar que no la amaba? Pensó_ y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez…..nunca…..tendría nada de ella.

-¡Archie! –Candy había escuchado ruido y volteo para encontrarse con el –Que bueno que llegas, está aquí pero no quiere salir

Archie se agacho mirando hacia donde Candy le había indicado –Annie por favor sal

-No Archie no quiero tu lastima

-Por favor Annie, bien sabes que no lo hago por eso

-¡Yo también soy una huérfana como Candy! Solo creí que….si tu sabias…..no querrías nada conmigo –Dijo llorando

-Vamos Annie nunca me ha importado eso y lo sabes, vamos sal te puedes enfermar

-No importa

-A mí me importa Annie, por favor sal de ahí –Dijo preocupado porque la lluvia parecía venir más fuerte –Annie todos estamos preocupados por ti, por favor no importa lo que fue tu pasado, eso no nos hace buenas o malas personas, si no nuestros actos que realizamos en este momento, eso es lo que importa ¿no Annie? El presente y la incertidumbre del mañana

Annie salió de aquel escondite y se arrojó a los brazos de Archie, quien la abrazo fuertemente, para después cargarla y llevarla hacia el colegio mientras Candy caminaba regresando con Stear.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Después de aquel incidente Annie parecía haber cambiado un poco pero aun así, sentía que la relación que hubo entre ellas, tomaría más tiempo para sanar por completo.

 _"¡Vaya! No sé por qué nunca me di cuenta"_ pensaba mientras miraba nuevamente por la ventana "Terry"

Estaba recordando las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos y que la tenían confundida por el comportamiento de este, ya que las reacciones que había tenido no eran normales, como el otro día en el zoológico cuando se escapó para llevar a July para que cuidara de ella Albert, quien descubrió en ese momento que fue el hombre que ayudo a Terry la vez que llego hasta su habitación.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Oh mira esos son tus familiares mona pecosa! Jajajaja

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo mientras se molestaba más

-Así te pareces más a ellos Jajaja

-¡Terry!

Terry fue por unos dulces para compartirlos, cuando estaban tranquilamente comiendo, divirtiéndose viendo a los demás animales, sin importarles nada hasta que llegó un momento en el que él la estaba abrazando y observando esto hizo que Candy nerviosa se separara un poco, el al percatarse también lo hizo.

-¿Quién es Anthony?

-¿eh?

-¿Quién es Anthony? –Repitió -¿Acaso es tu novio? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

Candy sintió un terrible dolor que la aprisionaba el pecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni podía responder las preguntas de Terry quien continúo al no tener respuesta.

-Me imagino que es un cobarde ya que no está aquí contigo, tal vez este preso por algún crimen cometido o tal vez sea un pobretón y por eso no pudo venir ja jajajaja –Se mofaba imaginando miles de cosa, pero en realidad lo hacía porque estaba molesto por el –Entonces dime ¿Quién es el cobarde de Anthony?

Candy no pudo más y comenzó a hablar –Anthony….no hables así de él…..Anthony esta…..esta…..esta muerto –La lagrimas comenzaron a salir

Terry no esperaba esto pero aun así continuo ya que no podía creer que estaba molesto por alguien que ya era pasado –Bien entonces ¿porque lo mencionas a cada instante? Es demasiado ridículo que una mujer está atada al recuerdo de un muerto ¿no crees?

-¡Terry!

-Es la verdad, está muerto y nada se puede hacer, es el pasado y punto –Dijo mientras la miraba fríamente –La verdad estoy harto del tal Anthony y que vivas enamorada de un fantasma, me voy

Terry se fue tranquilamente de ahí dejando a Candy totalmente enojada y triste mientras ella misma repetía algo que quiera hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

" _Terry no me gusta, no me gusta nada, lo odio, lo odio_ " pensaba mientras seguía llorando

 **END FLASH BACK**

Después de aquella discusión ella había procurado no hablarle pero le fue imposible, cuando se lo topaba en la segunda colina de pony y no podía evitar hablar con él, no sabía porque todo lo que le decía últimamente le afectaba realmente, no entendía.

Y luego esa tarde mientras bailaban tranquilamente cuando se disfrazó de Julieta, el volvió a repetirle lo mismo….

 _"Estoy harto de que me compares con Anthony, Anthony hizo esto, Anthony también, estoy cansado de que sigas enamorada de un fantasma, está muerto ya no está aquí y no vendrá jamás, deja de compararnos porque no somos iguales"_

No entendía porque Terry había actuado así, pero no le pareció algo por lo que preocuparse mucho, al final de cuentas Terry siempre era así de grosero con todos. En ese momento llego la hermana Grey, quien le indico que se le había levantado el castigo y que podría salir para terminar de disfrutar el festival de mayo.

-¡Genial!

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ardley, se encontraba la tía abuela y William platicando cuando….

-Tía abuela, ya me siento mejor y los últimos estudios arrojan que no tengo nada, por favor ya quiero ver a mis primos y a Candy –Suspiro –Ya quiero ir a la escuela

-Te entiendo pero ahora no se puede, ellos salen de vacaciones pasado mañana, no tiene caso que te vayas a meter ahora –Dijo mientras lo observaba -¿Seguro ya estás bien?

-Si seguro, por favor tío ya quiero ir a la escuela y ver a todos…

-Lo es pequeño, de eso estaba hablando con la tía abuela, mira hagamos esto –Dijo mirando a la tía abuela –Ella tiene que platicar con ellos antes porque….

-¿Por qué, que?

-Bueno porque les mintió… -Se acercó a el –Les mintió porque les dijo…..les dijo….

-Les dije que moriste

-¡¿Qué?!

 _"no puede ser"_ pensaba desesperado " _esto debe ser un sueño, ¿Por qué lo hizo?"_

No podía creer que hayan hecho tal mentira y lo peor no entendía como una persona que dice amarte era capaza de haber mentido sobre algo tan grave, porque no sabía porque, pero de algo estaba seguro ya no quiera dejar pasar más tiempo sin que los demás supieran que era una total mentira sobre todo por cierta chica pecosa que sabía perfectamente que tal vez estaría devastada, al menos eso pensaba….

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia y espero les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos los reviews no hay limites**

 **muchos me han preguntado si el fic es de Terry o de Anthony quiero que sepan que es de ambos, siento que falto que ambos se enfrentaran por el amor de Candy, ambos son lindos a su manera, ambos enamorados y ambos de Candy jejeje pero no siempre se obtiene lo que quiere y Candy tendra que elegir ¿quien sera?**

 **espero que les este gustando hasta el momento, quise hacer el cambio de la historia cuando fue lo del accidente de Anthony y Candy tuvo que irse a Londres a estudiar y conoce a Terry me parecio lo mejor jejeje**

 **cualquier duda, comentario reclamo o aclaracion con guste se los resolvere jejeje ;D**

 **saludos**


	5. CAPITULO 5 CONFUSIONES PARTE 2

Candy y algunas alumnas del colegio San Pablo, se fueron a la escuela de verano que se encontraba en Escocia.

Al llegar a aquel lugar hermoso, Candy se encontró con un chico que llevaba una oveja y que sorprendentemente conocía a Terry quien estaba en ese momento en la mansión de los Grandchester que se encontraba en una colina cerca del lago, justo a un lado del colegio de verano de San Pablo.

Después de desempacar todo y de acomodarse en aquel colegio, se fueron a descansar, Candy, Annie y Patty compartirían una habitación para ellas.

-Es hermosa

-Sí y miren la vista –Candy salió al balcón

-Es precioso –Patty se acerco

-Candy quiero que por favor…. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-¿Por qué Annie?

-Por haber sido tan estúpida y querer ocultar todo lo de mi pasado…..incluyéndote a ti –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Eso ya paso Annie, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntas ¿no?

-Si aunque también…..perdón por mis celos estúpidos…por…..ya sabes

-Lo se Annie y no te preocupes sé que le gustas, solo dale tiempo ¿sí?

-Si

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana hay misa temprano –Patty estaba sacando su pijama

-Hay no, ¡misa! ¡No puede ser hasta en vacaciones hay misas!

-Si Candy ja jajajaja –Annie se acercó a ella –Mejor hay que dormir

-Si, además recuerden que mañana después de misa veremos a los chicos

Candy y Annie asintieron y se fueron a la cama. Stear y Archie iban a pasar las vacaciones de verano en la mansión Ardley que estaba cerca del colegio de verano, aunque Candy tenía otros planes.

Al día siguiente después de la misa, Candy les indico que se adelantaran y que ella después iría con ellos al lago, por lo que Annie quien no estaba muy convencida de dejarla se llevó a Patty.

Al acercarse a la mansión Grandchester que se encontraba cerca, presencio una escena de lo más triste, no podía creer que Terry pudiera tener una mirada tan llena de odio, rencor y enojo hacia la persona que menos imaginaba….

-¡Ya le dije que se largue señora! –Dijo tratando de irse nuevamente

-¡Terry por favor soy tu madre, no me trates así por favor hijo! –Dijo sollozando

-¡Yo no soy su hijo, yo no tengo madre!

-¡Terry!

"por dios nunca imagine que Terry pudiera tratar así….pobre mujer" pensaba Candy

-¡Váyase ya no me moleste más! –Le cerró la puerta en su cara

La mujer simplemente se puso a sollozar desconsoladamente mientras golpeaba la puerta para que Terry le abriera pero él no cedió, Candy decidió salir de entre los arbustos pero en cuanto Eleonor Baker la vio se fue corriendo de ese lugar.

Candy se acercó a Terry quien se encontraba al otro lado en el patio trasero, donde torturaba a una pequeña oveja que fue casualmente la misma que el chico anterior había tenido dificultad para llevarla a casa, pero lo que más le llamo la atención es ver como Terry le hablaba a la oveja a quien le puso el nombre de "Eleonor".

Cuando Terry termino la tortura, miro a Candy ya se veía menos molesto como hace rato cuando Eleonor estuvo ahí.

-¿Aun aquí Tarzan pecosa?

-Si

-Bien ¿Qué deseas?

-¿yo….solo….quieres ir al lago?

-Vaya que chica tan atrevida, me invitas a cada rato, ¿te gusto o qué?

-¡Ni muerta Terry, yo solo vine para ser amable, pero si no deseas, me voy!

-Espera pecosa, iré contigo jajajaja

En ese momento Candy vio un libro de una obra llamada "Romeo y Julieta", al parecer Terry lo había leído y al recogerlo se dio cuenta de que así era.

-¿Por qué la tratas así si….?

-No es de tu incumbencia Candy –Dijo mientras arrebataba el libro de sus manos –Mejor vamos al lago ¿no tenías prisa?

-Yo….

-Vamos a ir ¿o no?

-Si vamos

Cuando llegaron al lago, se encontraban Archie con Annie, Stear y Patty en otro bote y para desgracia de todos Neil y Eliza en otro.

-¡Terry! –Dijo emocionada –Neil llévame a la orilla anda

Se puso de pie lo cual fue la peor idea del mundo -¡Eliza siéntate! –Demasiado tarde ella cayo al lago, pero nadie la ayudo todos solo vieron divertidos la escena.

Terry se aventó al lago para poder rescatarla, una vez afuera comenzó la discusión por que no la habían ayudado.

-¡Por favor no te ibas a hundir tan rápido, además sabes nadar solo fingiste!

-¿Sabes nadar Eliza? –Pregunto Terry quien estaba en el suelo al lado de Eliza, quien lo abrazaba muy posesivamente

-¡Eso es mentira….!

-Vaya veo que son unos cobardes al dejarla en el agua

Archie quien estaba más furioso que antes por la intromisión de aquel joven aristócrata como solía decirle, pero ahora más con Eliza quien planeaba hacerse la victima cuando no lo era.

-Iba a tardar en hundirse –Dijo Stear –Solo hacíamos tiempo un momento jejejeje

-Con que su intención era dejarme morir ahogada ¿no?

-Pero lo importante es que no sucedió nada Eliza –Candy comento para calmar la situación, al menos esa era su intención.

-No me importa lo que opines, ustedes –Señalo a los jóvenes –Sera mejor que me acompañen a casa para explicarle todo a la tía abuela –Se volteo a ver a Terry -¿Vienes Terry? Podrías cambiarte de ropa, porque si seguimos así podríamos enfermarnos y así la tía abuela te agradecerá el haberme salvado.

-Es una excelente idea, además tiene razón deben cambiarse de inmediato –Dijo Candy feliz porque realmente le preocupaba Terry

-¡Tu no vendrás! ¡Nadie te quiere en ese lugar y eres una molestia para la tia abuela!

Candy bajo la mirada tristemente, Terry al notar aquella forma de hablarle Eliza a Candy no lo soporto, así que se puso de pie deshaciendo el abrazo de Eliza –Perdona Eliza pero no puedo, será mejor que vaya a casa –Dijo conteniendo su enojo

-¡Bien iré contigo!

-No creo que sea buena idea, no tengo sirvientes que te atiendan como se debe, será mejor que no vengas, nos vemos

-¡Terry! –Eliza iba a ir detrás pero su hermano la detuvo "¡Eliza!"

Eliza furiosa se desquito nuevamente con Candy, a quien le prohibió ir a la mansión Ardley diciendo que no era bienvenida a ella, por lo que Candy se quedó sola mientras ellos se fueron a la mansión, no se sentía mal y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir por lo que se quedó admirando el paisaje tan hermoso de la naturaleza, sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba desde los arbustos, quien había visto todo y también se percató de la mirada y reacción que tuvo aquel joven llamado Terry.

-Sigues siendo la pequeña Candy de siempre, eres hermosa y sensible –Dijo sonriendo –Pronto podré volver a ponerme enfrente de ti para abrazarte mi dulce Candy, solo espero que cuando te enteres no te ocasione problemas

 _"Candy, mi Candy no sabes las ganas de que sean ya sábado, la tía abuela hablara con ustedes y yo…..al fin podré estar entre ustedes nuevamente, son solo 2 días mi dulce Candy, te amo"_ pensaba mientras también veía el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente, de una joven muchacha hermosa rubia que observaba el atardecer, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza :D pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejee ;D**

 **tambien les agradezco a todos por sus reviews** **PauSu** **, keyla1302,** **Val rod** **,** **hania,** **cyt,** **Iris adriana** **y a todos los que siguen mi historia gradcias ;D**

 **¿Ya saben quien esta espiandolos? jejeje creo que si es demasiado obvio.**

 **espero les guste**

 **nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **saludos**


	6. CAPITULO 6 SUPERAR, AVANZAR Y PERDONAR

Candy se encontraba en la alcoba con las chicas mientras recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando Terry se encontraba con su madre en la mansión Grandchester…..

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero escucharte!

-¡Terry por favor eres mi hijo y….!

-Ahora si soy tu hijo y ¿Qué tal ese día que fue a New York a buscarte? No te importo ¿verdad? Me dejaste en la calle decepcionada y triste por tu comportamiento

-Lo lamento Terry es que….

-¡Nada no hay justificación alguna Eleonor!

-¡Ya basta Terry! –Candy se acercó a ellos -¡Aunque tú no lo digas amas a tu madre!

-¡Cállate Candy!

-No lo hare –Tomo el libro de Romeo y Julieta que tenía en la mesita –Le gusta el teatro aunque no lo admita la ama y esto lo demuestra –Dijo entregándole el libro a Eleonor

-Candy porque….

-Tienes suerte de tener una madre Terry y no debes desaprovechar ni un instante para estar al lado de ella, muchos quisieran eso –Dijo mirando por la ventana donde se veía a madre e hijo ayudándose mutuamente (eran los sirvientes de Terry) –Quisiera tener una madre

-Candy

-Me gustaría tener una madre no importa cuántos errores cometiera pero…. ¡Quiero una mama!

Candy se fue corriendo de ahí, mientras Terry y Eleonor se quedaron impactados ante la declaración de la chica y también observaron a las personas que estaban afuera en el patio, apoyándose, amándose mutuamente como una verdadera familia.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Decidió no estar con los demás ya que ellos iban a ir a la mansión Ardley, al parecer harían una fiesta y de echo si la habían invitado pero ella no deseaba estar con Eliza y Neil quienes nunca perdían oportunidad de mofarse de ella y de hacerla sentir mal, por lo que solo deseaba estar sola.

De pronto salió una persona de entre los árboles, con un caballo mientras esos ruidos de cascos la hacían recordar el accidente y la muerte de Anthony su Anthony.

-Candy –Decía Terry mientras se bajaba del caballo -¿Estas bien?

-Si solo es que….

-Ya lo sé, ¿no te gustaría pasear conmigo?

-¿en el caballo?

-Claro

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No me gustan los caballos

-¿Iras a la fiesta que será en un rato?

-No ¿tú iras?

-Porque crees que te preguntaba, si tú no vas yo tampoco iré, mejor hay que hacer otra cosa –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente -¿Qué te parece si hacemos nuestra propia fiesta?

-¿Enserio?

-Si claro Tarzan pecosa ¿vamos?

-Muy bien pero ya no me digas así Terry

-De acuerdo

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ardley, Eliza estaba esperando a que Terry llegara pero ya estaba retrasado y eso la hacía sentirse muy molesta, por otra parte la abuela aun no quería decirles nada porque Candice no estaba ahí.

-Muy bien ya no aguanto, iré a buscar a Terry

-Pero Eliza ¿Qué no ves que está cayendo una tormenta?

-No me importa iré –Dicho esto se salió de la habitación donde se encontraban todos

Candy y Terry estaban a gusto comiendo lo que habían preparado y divirtiéndose como nunca lo habían hecho juntos e incluso cumplió su promesa de no decirle Tarzan pecosa, bueno por un rato.

Se sentaron al fuego para calentarse ya que la tormenta había ocasionado que hiciera mucho aire, Terry le dio una bata de Eleonor, quien la dejo con saludos ha Candy, ella lo agradeció mucho y estaba feliz ya que al parecer los problemas entre ellos se habían terminado por fin.

-Candy –La llamo seriamente -¿Aun piensas en él?

Se acercó para tomarla de los hombros y acercarse más a ella, esta cercanía ocasiono el sonrojo de Candy quien no parecía entender su pregunta, pero no tuvo que responder ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y Eliza estaba ahí mirando furiosa.

-¡Otra vez tú! ¡Lo mataras igual que a Anthony!

-¡Eso no es verdad Eliza! –Dijo asustada por lo que decía aquella chica

-Primero cuando Anthony y yo seriamos felices, tu apareciste y me lo quitaste y ahora… -Miro a Terry –Cuando por fin vuelvo a enamorarme te interpones para mi felicidad

-No es mi culpa que a nadie le agrades Eliza –Dijo furiosa

-Como sea ¡Esta la pagaras! –Dijo yéndose dolida y furiosa.

Candy después de esto también decidió irse al colegio nuevamente sin imaginarse que la vida le tenía una grata sorpresa, pero por cosa del destino no se enteró del nuevo acontecimiento en la mansión Ardley esa noche ya que cuando llegaron sus compañeras ella ya estaba dormida.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano para ver a Terry quien le dijo que le tendría una sorpresa, era domingo y la misa no se haría ya que ese era el último día para ellas en escocia, por lo que las hermanas decidieron dejarlas libres y pudieran divertirse.

-Candy no está –Decía Annie nerviosa –Debemos hablar con ella antes de que lo vea

-Cuando lo vea por lo que me has contado, estoy segura que se morirá de la felicidad

-Eso espero

Se vistieron rápidamente para ir a buscar a Candy antes de que se encontrara con el chico rubio, sin pensar que Candy estaba en compañía ya de un joven de cabello castaño, quien le estaba ayudando a vencer el miedo que le tenía a los caballos, aunque en realidad era miedo de olvidar y dejar atrás lo pasado y poder avanzar hacia la incertidumbre del futuro.

-¡Basta Terry!

-Mira alrededor Candy, no pasa nada y Anthony no está aquí si no me crees –Decía mientras hacía correr más al caballo -¡Gritare! ¡Llámalo! El no vendrá porque ¡Esta muerto!

Candy estaba sollozando pero pensando en que desgraciadamente Terry decía la verdad Anthony no estaba ahí y no volvería, él se había ido, lloro y lloro hasta que sintió como el caballo disminuía su velocidad.

-Candy entiendo que tienes un gran dolor en tu corazón –Decía mientras el caballo disminuía mas la velocidad –Pero estas viva, vamos arroja todo ese dolor, mira alrededor date cuenta que vale la pena vivir por tantas cosas y tú te las estás perdiendo por seguir torturándote por la muerte de un ser amado, vamos Candy mira la vida es maravillosa por el simple hecho de seguir con vida, estamos vivos nosotros, seguimos aquí

Candy miraba alrededor mientras sentía como todo el dolor se desvanecía de su corazón, no olvidaría a Anthony pero no pensaría más en lo ocurrido, al contrario solo pensaría en los recuerdos hermosos que paso a su lado, no era que el dolor se fuera pero al menos ya no dolía como antes.

Cuando estuvieron abajo del caballo, Terry la tomo de la cintura –Lamento si fui rudo hace un momento, pero era necesario –Dijo mientras se acercaba

-Está bien entiendo Terry –Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Una tercera persona llego al lugar para presenciar lo peor que podía haber visto en su vida, no hizo mucho ruido para no ser descubierto pero se quedó cerca para poder ver.

-Candy –Dijo mientras se acercaba pero perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

Candy lo noto y preocupada puso una mano en su brazo en señal de que estaba ahí con él, pero nunca se esperó lo que Terry hizo a continuación, después de un par de segundos el rostro de Terry estaba pegado al suyo y sus labios hacían una reacción extraña en los suyos.

Candy no reaccionaba, la había tomado desprevenida, hasta que lo empujo dándole una a bofetada, Terry la miraba desconcertado, pensó que tal vez….

-¡¿Qué te sucede Terry?! ¡No lo hagas más!

Terry se volvió a acercar a ella y la beso nuevamente, Candy no lo quito, no entendía que pasaba pero era algo nuevo una sensación nueva que era menos molesta de lo que ella misma pensaba.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos un joven de cabello rubio solo veía furioso la escena _"Candy, me olvidaste ¿acaso?, te he perdido ¿en verdad?"_ pensaba sin recibir respuesta, mientras veía aquella escena.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **disculpen la demora he estado con carga de trabajo pero aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia que espero les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos los reviews ;D**

 **muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews**

 **saludos**


	7. CAPITULO 7 SORPRESA INESPERADA

Annie y Patty no habían podido advertir a Candy acerca de lo que se enteraron esa vez en la mansión Ardley, menos ahora pese a que estaban juntas en el mismo carruaje camino al colegio San Pablo, Candy parecía estar en otro mundo, trataban de entablar conversación con ella pero no les hacía caso.

Al llegar al colegio, Candy inmediatamente salió disparada hacia la segunda colina de Pony al menos eso creían, solo la vieron perderse entre los árboles, antes de decidir seguirla otro carruaje llego.

-¡Hola chicas! –Stear salió de él junto con Archie y…. -¿Dónde está Candy?

-Ella ya se fue –Patty se acercó a Stear –No pudimos comentarle –Susurro para que solo él la escuchara

-Oh, bueno ¿Qué te parece si te mostramos el dormitorio Anthony?

-¿eh?

-Estas en las nubes pequeño –Stear se acercó –Desde ayer estas así, ¿puedes decirme que te sucede?

-Lo siento, mejor vamos al dormitorio

-¡Oigan! ¿Acaso se les olvida que Anthony tiene que ir primero con la directora?

-Es verdad Archie se me olvidaba –Miro a Anthony -¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No yo voy solo, gracias Stear

Camino directamente a la dirección sin detenerse, mientras iba pensando en lo que vio el día anterior en escocia, la niña pecosa que tanto adoraba estaba besándose con otro joven de cabello castaño que se veía que era un caballero ingles pero atrevido, ¿ _Cómo pudo besar a su Candy?_ Furioso siguió su camino.

Al llegar ahí, se percató de que la directora estaba ocupada ya que se escuchaba un poco de ruido, por lo que decidió tocar antes de abrir la puerta y así poder ser atendido rápidamente.

-¡Terry te lo advierto no tolerare más desplantes, es la tercera vez que me haces este tipo de bromas! –Dijo la directora Grey

-Bueno iré a mi cuarto a meditar como siempre ¿no?

-Terry….

Salió de la dirección, pero se topó con un chico rubio casi de frente, se percató de que este al verlo, cambio su expresión y parecía molesto, no sabía porque pero él también se sintió muy molesto pero no quería tener más problemas por lo que simplemente volteo la mirada y se fue de ahí.

"este es Terry quien se atrevió a besar a mi dulce Candy" pensaba furiosamente Anthony

-Bien joven Ardley le daré una pequeña introducción de lo que es el colegio San Pablo –Dijo la directora –Por favor pase mientras reviso los papeles.

Mientras tanto en la segunda colina de Pony, se encontraba una chica rubia con pecas viendo al cielo, mientras clin estaba corriendo alrededor suyo, seguía confundida pensando en todo lo ocurrido y pensando en Terry.

 _"¿Por qué me beso?"_ pensó e inconscientemente se tocó los labios

-¿Por qué te tocas los labios Tarzan pecosa? –Dijo sorprendiendo a Candy provocando que esta se sonrojara al máximo

-¡Terry, no me asustes así!

-¡Oh! Vamos Candy era broma –Se acercó a ella –Quise sorprenderte, después de todo no nos habíamos visto –Le guiño un ojo coquetamente

-Terry nos vimos ayer y la verdad quisiera no hablar de eso –Candy se levanto

-¿Sobre el beso que te di?

-Exacto, olvidémoslo –Dijo sonrojada pero como estaba de espalda Terry no se dio cuenta

-¿Por qué?

-Luego nos vemos Terry debo irme adiós

-Candy –Terry trato de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde simplemente vio como la chica huyo de ahí, se volvió a sentar y pensó en lo que aquella joven le había dicho.

 _"¿Por qué olvidarlo Candy? En verdad me gustas pequeña pecosa_ " pensaba mientras miraba al cielo _"No me daré por vencido"_

Terry estaba convencido que lo que sucedía era que Candy necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo y para poder dejar entrar nuevamente a alguien a su corazón, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿Por qué?, simplemente se había enamorado poco a poco de aquella joven que siempre tenía una sonrisa fabulosa que alumbraba sus días y siempre era tan positiva, confiada y tenía sobretodo fe, pese a que algunos no se la merecieran. Aunque él no sabía que pronto algo se interpondría entre él y su amada Candy.

Annie y Patty estaban nerviosas esperando a que Candy llegara a su cuarto, en cuanto la vieron entrar fueron tras ella, para avisarle que todos se reunirían en el salón donde también estaría la tía abuela quien regresaría por negocios a América.

-¿Por qué debo ir yo?

-Candy te guste o no eres parte de la familia Ardley –Annie le saco un hermoso vestido –Debes estar ahí porque así lo solicito la tía abuela

-¿Ustedes irán?

-Sí, porque Stear y Archie nos lo pidieron pero esperaremos lejos de ustedes mientras hablan de…. –Miro a Annie quien le movió la cabeza de lado a lado negando –Un asunto familiar

-Este es un vestido bonito Candy y es adecuado para la reunión –Annie sujetaba un vestido de color rosa con un hermoso listón lila alrededor sujetando de la cintura y un escote sencillo en la parte del pecho -¿Qué te parece?

-Bien –Dijo mientras tomaba el vestido y se cambiaba

Después de terminar de arreglarse las tres chicas salieron rumbo al salón, donde todos estaban esperando la noticia, o al menos eso creía Candy.

-Debemos apresurarnos a la tía abuela sabes que no le gusta que tardemos tanto Candy –La miro, vio que nuevamente andaba en su mundo -¡Candice!

-Si Annie –Candy salió del trance aunque no había escuchado nada -¿Qué dijiste?

-Apresurémonos

-Si

Al llegar al salón, ingresaron una a una, Candy vio a Eliza y Neil quienes estaban en un sillón apartados de todos, Stear y Archie quienes estaban tomando tranquilamente su te, vio sorprendida que también estaba George aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Dónde está la tía abuela? Espero que no tarde Neil ya apesta aquí

-Tienes razón Eliza

-La Sra. Elroy ya no tarda –Miro a las recién llegadas –Srita Candy, por favor tomen asiento, enseguida les serviré te

-Gracias George

Se sentaron junto a los chicos quienes saludaron felizmente a las jóvenes que ya hacían en el sillón de enfrente, comenzaron a platicar divertidamente pero en ese momento….

-Buenas tardes niños

-Hola tía abuela

-Tía abuela ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? –Eliza inmediatamente pregunto dando por hecho que era para ella

-Bueno en primer lugar Eliza la sorpresa es para todos, algunos ya lo saben pero otros no –Dijo mirando a Neil, Eliza y Candy –Pero no se preocupen pronto lo sabrán, primero que nada….espero que me perdonen…. –Suspiro mirando a Candy –Lamento mucho porque sé que con esto yo cause daño en todos ustedes –Candy comenzaba a sentir gran curiosidad sobretodo porque ¿Qué daño había causado que la incluía a ella? No entendía –Bueno pero espero que entiendan cuando les explique, pero primero dejare que pase la persona que está ansiosa por verlos.

La Sra. Elroy se quitó de la puerta dejando para que alguien entrara, al verlo Candy se sintió morir, su corazón dejo de latir, se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño o más bien una pesadilla es que simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¡Hola chicos! –Anthony Ardley estaba frente a ella

"No puede ser, es imposible, ¡imposible!" pensaba desesperadamente

Cuando en ese momento las miradas de ambos rubios cruzaron y se conectaron como siempre solía ser desde la primera vez que se vieron, Anthony le sonreía dulcemente pero ella no correspondió, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía que le faltaba el aire y el corazón ya no lo sentía latir, de pronto todo le dio vueltas y se sintió caer, después de oír un grito se dejó caer en la oscuridad, para que la aprisionara.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar he estado un poco presionada en el trabajo pero no dejare de seguir escribiendo la historia lo prometo y prometo actualizar nuevamente diario lo intentare lo prometo**

 **gracias a todos por sus reviews y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste si es asi por favor haganmelo saber y si no tabien jejeje se acepta todo no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	8. CAPITULO 8 ¿ACASO ESTOY SOÑANDO?

Candy se encontraba en la enfermería, aún estaba muy confundida por lo que había ocurrido, bueno a decir verdad ella seguía aferrada en que lo que había visto no era Anthony si no simplemente el fantasma de este, tal vez solo un mal sueño.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, tratando de recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta la enfermería, ya que inmediatamente reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, pues no era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Annie inmediatamente se puso a su lado –Candy ¿estás bien?

-Si Annie ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-No recuerdas nada ¿verdad?

-No….bueno….algo pero es que….es…..imposible

-¿tú crees Candy? – _Anthony es la voz de Anthony no puede ser_ , pensaba nuevamente desesperada.

-¿Estoy soñando Annie?

-No Candy en verdad estoy aquí –Anthony ya estaba parado al otro lado de la cama donde ella se encontraba

-¿Anthony? –Candy lo volteó a ver, vio esa hermosa mirada esos ojos azules tan azules como el mar, tenía su amable y dulce sonrisa como siempre, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que Anthony tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la cabeza del lado izquierdo de su rostro, pero aun así su rostro seguía igual que siempre, igual que su amado príncipe aunque él siempre había dicho que no era tal persona, se parecía demasiado.

-Candy tenemos que hablar, sé que la tía abuela invento mi muerte, según ella solo por mi bien y el de ustedes –Dijo en tono molesto –Pensó que era lo mejor para que no sufriéramos más, al verme en una cama y casi muerto –Dijo tristemente –El golpee que recibí fue bastante fuerte pero afortunadamente aún sigo aquí –Sonrió dulcemente –Perdona a la abuela si te hizo pasar un mal rato igual que a mí y a los demás…

-¡Claro que no la perdono! –Candy tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas -¡¿Por qué nos hizo creer que estabas muerto?! –Dijo mientras se incorporaba -¡¿Por qué cuando estuviste bien, no escribiste o algo?!

-Candy –Se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla

-No Anthony, no es justo que ella haya hecho eso –Dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que ella había tenido que luchar para dejar ir el recuerdo de Anthony

-Por favor Candy, pensó que era lo mejor….

-Para ella ¿no? Siempre ha sido egoísta –Dijo molesta –Decidiendo por los demás, no me parece justo que no pudiera siquiera decirnos que no habías muerto y ¿Por qué aun así fingir el funeral?

-Porque el doctor no me daba esperanzas para vivir Candy, por eso decidió que era lo mejor y no hacer más tardado el dolor que ustedes sentían quiso que siguieran adelante

-¡Es egoísta! –Candy lloro -¡Anthony! –Lo abrazo inesperadamente, Anthony solo la abrazo mientras dejaba que ella se desahogara y pretendiendo así dándole un poco de tranquilidad y hacerla entender que ahí estaba y que no se iría nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, paso algo que Anthony ya esperaba, pues iría en el mismo salón que sus primos y por lo tanto se encontraría con Terrence Grandchester, tanto Archie como Stear ya le habían comentado todo lo ocurrido y que últimamente Candy pasaba mucho tiempo con ese joven inglés, lo cual ya se lo esperaba pues después de ver como se besaban no podía ser de otra forma.

Por otro lado tenía otro dilema, Eliza quien había visto también impresionada a Anthony pero que en vez de desmayarse como Candy había corrido para abrazarlo y besarlo enfrente de todos, fue muy vergonzoso para el tener que apartarla de una manera brusca, aunque sus primos también le habían comentado que Eliza había puesto los ojos en aquel joven ingles que tenía tanto interés en Candy.

Al ingresar al salón todo era normal, el espero a que la profesora llegara para que pudiera presentarse ante sus demás compañeros, por lo que todos empezaron a entrar poco a poco, hasta que por fin vio al joven con el que se había topado el otro día saliendo de la oficina de la directora.

Al verlo quiso advertirle que no se metiera más con su Candy, pero como siempre quiso primero ser cortes y tranquilizarse ya que al final de cuentas ni siquiera lo conocía, por lo que no podía decirse que tuviera algún sentimiento hacia la rubia o que ella respondiera de forma afirmativa a Terry, aunque en realidad solo se engañaba ya que aquel beso que vio no era algo negativo.

-Buenos días jóvenes –Dijo la hermana July –Por favor siéntense –Dijo después de que los jóvenes respondieran –Bien hoy se integra a nosotros un nuevo alumno quien pertenece a la familia Ardley, por favor preséntate y toma asiento –Observo para ver donde había algún asiento para el –Al lado de Terrence Grandchester –Dijo y Anthony sintió que no podía ser más horrible su día –Adelante

-Bien mi nombre es Anthony Brower Ardley mucho gusto –Dijo saludándolos e inclinándose un poco, pero por un momento sintió la mirada asesina de….

-Bien joven Ardley siéntese

Anthony se fue a su lugar, mientras aquel joven no lo podía creer su mirada al principio había sido de una gran sorpresa y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una cierta joven rubia y pecosa, pensando que quizás por eso no la había visto desde ayer en la tarde, para después cambiar su mirada de enojo, odio y si mataran las miradas Anthony ya estaría muerto y esta vez enserio.

Cuando termino la clase Anthony se disponía a salir del salón junto a sus primos para disfrutar de un receso antes de que continuara las clases pero alguien se interpuso en su camino….

-¿Cómo diablos es posible? –Le pregunto lo más tranquilamente que pudo Terry -¿Acaso lo hiciste para lastimarla?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te conozco? –Anthony decidió tratarlo con indiferencia

-No, soy Terrence Grandchester –Dijo mirándolo con odio –Amigo de Candy White Ardley, ¿sabes quién es? O ¿ya la olvidaste?

 _"¿Quién diablos se cree el para venir a decirme esto?"_ pensaba enojado

-Claro que no –Dijo molesto y no ocultándolo –Dudo mucho que alguien como tú sea amigo de Candy

-Yo dudo mucho que ella te perdone…..

-No tiene nada que perdonarme, además ¿tú qué sabes?

-Mucho más de lo que crees –Dijo acercándose –Aléjate de ella

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, ella ya sufrió demasiado por tu culpa –Dijo Terry molesto –No voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimarla cuando he hecho todo para que se olvide de ti y pueda continuar con su vida

-¡No sé de qué diablos hablas pero no me alejare de ella!

-¡Estabas muerto, esperas que ella vuelva a amarte solo porque solo estabas desaparecido! –Dijo furioso Terry

-¿Ella te conto todo?

-Algunas cosas, pero no necesitas ser un genio para leer la mente de Candy, es demasiado obvia

-Si pero veme Terry –Dijo sonriendo -¡Estoy vivo! ¡No volveré a alejarme de ella nunca!

Se disponía a ir pero…. – ¿Ni aunque ella ya no te amara?

-No pienso seguir discutiendo, eso es algo entre ella y yo solamente –Se volteó para verlo –Vi lo que hiciste en escocia, te vi besándola y…..

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién dice que los ricos no somos metiches?

-¡Estaba buscándola para darle la sorpresa!

-Querrás decir matarla de un susto –Dijo mientras se acercaba apretando los puños –No quiero ni imaginar que sintió al verte, me imagino que ya lo sabe ¿no?

-Así es, al principio si fue así pero después ya no –Sonrió –Candy es fuerte y ella entenderá al final de cuentas que no fue mi culpa

-Eso no quita que la lastimaste y no permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño –Dijo tomándolo del cuello, Anthony simplemente le sostuvo la mirada igual de molesto -¡Le costó mucho trabajo estar como estaba hasta ahorita, como para que tu vengas y destruyas todo!

Terry iba a golpearlo pero en ese momento llegaron los primos de Anthony quienes detuvieron a Terry…

-¡Basta Terry!

-¡Déjalo Stear, si quiere golpearme que lo haga!

-¡Si ustedes no molesten, esto es entre Anthony y yo!

-¡Por favor si los ven peleando los castigaran!

Terry empujo a Anthony, no podía ser castigado menos ahora que Anthony estaba vivo y buscaría volver a estar con su Candy, por eso opto solo con empujarlo aunque quería hacerle más….

-Creo que tienen razón no debo ensuciarme las manos con alguien como tú –Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas –Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como para perder mi tiempo con el niño fantasma –Dijo riéndose –Luego nos vemos poltergeist, o prefieres ¿gasper?

Anthony fue el que esta vez se le iba a ir encima pero lo detuvieron sus primos –Nos vemos cara de mono –Dicho esto se fue de ahí, dejando a Anthony molesto.

Terry camino apresuradamente por todo el jardín esperando encontrar a Candy en la segunda colina de Pony, cuando llego ahí vio una cabellera rubia, aliviado de poder tener un tiempo a solas con ella para poder platicar se acercó.

-Hola Candy –Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¡Terry! –Dijo sonrojándose -¡Hola!

-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Por qué estas roja? ¿Estas enferma?

Candy se puso más colorada por lo que el comentaba, pero Terry estaba consiente porque Candy estaba sonrojada, sabía que aunque sea un poco pero Candy sentía atracción por él, sabía que le gustaba aunque no sabía que tanto y estaba seguro que no más que Anthony pero trataría de conquistarla eso lo tenía claro, ya que el para su suerte de Candy y tal vez para desgracia de Terry, había descubierto que Candy le gustaba y le gustaba mucho, tal vez hasta se podría decir que era un sentimiento más grande que un simple gusto, pero eso es lo que quería averiguar y también saber lo que la chica rubia y pecosa sentía o llegaría sentir por él.

 _"Solo hay un problema, Anthony está vivo"_ pensó mientras miraba a Candy quien lo miraba también preguntándose porque estaba tan pensativo aquel joven que siempre le había causado curiosidad por su comportamiento y por la gran tristeza que llevaba ese día en el barco.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen por la tardanza pero he estado presionada pero estoy procurando actualizar lo mas pronto posible**

 **espero que les siga gustando esta historia y si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y tengan por seguro que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias jejee no lo hare (aunque me tarde ya que son varias) ;D pero procurare actualizar rapido ;D**

 **saludos besos nos leeremos pronto ;D**


	9. CAPITULO 9 LUCHANDO POR EL AMOR

-¿Qué te sucede Terry? –Candy le seguía sosteniendo la mirada pero se preguntaba porque estaba así.

-Nada Candy –Dijo sonriéndole –Oye ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos y vamos a la ciudad?

-No lo sé Terry….bueno es que… -Dijo tratando de justificarse

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-No, no es eso... ¿Cómo nos escaparemos?

-No te preocupes déjamelo a mí –Dijo guiñándole un ojo –Vamos solo sígueme

-De acuerdo

Salieron corriendo hacia el muro de la escuela, ya ahí se encontraba un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos color azul, aunque no tan azules como los de Terry o Anthony.

-Hola Michael

-Hola Terry

-¿Ya sabes que tienes que decirle a la madre verdad?

-Sí que vino el duque y se los llevo un momento

-Así es y no te preocupes, no hay problema ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Terry

Terry asintió y tomo la mano de Candy para guiarla a la parte donde había unas rocas para poder subir el muro e irse a la ciudad, una vez del otro lado corrieron juntos tomados de la mano, cosa que no molesto a Candy pese a que no dejaba de pensar que tal vez a Anthony no le gustaría saber que se escapó.

Anthony los había visto correr juntos, pensó en seguirla pero pensó que era mejor esperar a que volviera, pediría a la tía abuela que hiciera que Candy y el tuvieran una pequeña reunión como le había prometido para la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto en un hermoso parque de Londres se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno caballero ingles con cabello castaño y ojos azules, la chica pecosa y rubia con unos ojos hermosos verdes, ambos reían y jugaban mientras disfrutaban de la momentánea libertad.

-Candy ¿quieres un helado? –Dijo después de caer de espaldas al igual que Candy en el pasto

-Me gustaría, pero…. –Se sonrojo –No traje dinero

-No te preocupes yo invito

Candy sonrió dulcemente, cuando Terry se comportaba tan amablemente le gusta y le gustaba mucho, sabía que el chico le había comenzado a gustar pero, ahora que sabía que Anthony estaba vivo, estaba teniendo una gran batalla campal con sus sentimientos, en conclusión estaba confundida.

-Toma Candy

-Gracias Terry

-Candy necesito decirte algo

Candy solo lo miro directamente a esos zafiros azules mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle?

-Bien Candy, la verdad es que me gustaría que ambos estuviéramos más tiempo juntos –Dijo sonrojándose, Candy se sorprendió nunca lo había visto de esa manera –Tu….sabes, Candy –La miro dulcemente –Me….tú me….

-¿Yo que Terry?

-Me gustas Candy

Candy solo lo miro sorprendida, no podía creerlo, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo escuchaba en su mente escuchando a Terry diciendo estas palabras viéndola.

Terry se acercó lentamente hacia ella, Candy no supo si quitarse o no, los labios de Terry estaban más cerca de los de ella, sentía la respiración de aquel joven que le había confesado su gusto por ella, antes de que el beso terminara ella se alejó un poco.

-Terry yo….

-Entiendo que estés confundida Candy, solo respóndeme algo por favor

-Si –Dijo escuchando su voz muy alejada de ella, como si viniera de otro lado y no de sus labios.

-¿Podemos pasar más tiempo juntos Candy? Por favor

Candy lo miro detenidamente, Terry estaba muy serio y sonrojado como nunca lo había visto, dedujo que entonces él estaba siendo de lo más sincero con ella por lo que no le pareció mal decirle que…

-Está bien Terry claro que podemos pasar más tiempo juntos –Le sonrió amablemente

Después de que anochecería se dirigieron al colegio, donde sorprendentemente Candy vio al señor Grandchester, Terry que no estaba nada sorprendido se acercó a él.

-Gracias duque por venir

-No es gracioso Terry, ¿Por qué le dijiste a la directora Grey que estarías conmigo?

-Solo fue una broma y espero que no me haya echado de cabeza

-Por supuesto que no Terry, pero eso no quita que me diste un susto, estaba a punto de ir a la policía

-Como si realmente le importara –Miro a Candy –Bueno quisiéramos quedarnos pero no quiero que se haga más tarde, nos vemos

Tomo a Candy de la mano y se dirigieron a la entrada del colegio San Pablo, Candy no dijo nada, pues se veía que Terry no estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera ido al colegio, estaba un poco arrepentida de haberle hecho caso pero por ahora prefirió no mencionar nada más que hacer que Terry dejara de estar molesto por lo que cuando ambos se encontraban al final del corredor que daba hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, Candy tuvo un pequeño arrebato.

-Bueno Candy buenas noches pequeña pecosa –Dijo sonriéndole

-Buenas noches Terry, la pase muy bien contigo y disculpa si ocasione algún problema –Se acercó lentamente hacia el –Gracias Terry –Le brindo un cálido y dulce beso en la mejilla para luego separarse rápidamente e irse a su alcoba.

Terry quien no reacciono a tiempo, solo sonrió tocándose la mejilla y olvidando todo lo demás, mientras estuviera bien con Candy nada más importaba.

A la mañana siguiente Candy recibió una nota de la hermana July quien le indicaba que fuera a la sala de visitas pues alguien la estaba esperando, con la curiosidad a mil, fue directamente a la habitación donde para su sorpresa se encontró con la tía abuela.

-¡Tía abuela!

-Hola Candy –Dijo mirándola detenidamente –Por favor siéntate

Candy recordó lo furiosa que había estado con aquella persona porque oculto que Anthony seguía vivo, pero prefirió tranquilizarte y sentarse, al final de cuentas deseaba escuchar la dichosa excusa de la tía abuela.

-Bien Candice deseo que escuches mi humilde excusa del porque oculte que Anthony estaba vivo, aunque yo haya hecho su funeral –Dijo mirando a los ojos esmeralda –Lo que sucede es que creí que ya era suficiente lo que había pasado como para aumentarle aún más dolor a nuestra familia

-Pero….

-No me interrumpas –Dijo tomando un sorbo de su te –Bien Anthony sobrevivo al "accidente" del caballo, pero debía protegerlo, por lo que pese a que aún seguía con vida nadie debía saberlo, tenía miedo de que una persona se enterara y quisiera terminar su trabajo

Candy no entendía ¿alguien quería hacerle daño a propósito? ¿Por qué?

-Bien por eso decidí que el doctor mejor dijera que estaba muerto –Dijo tristemente –En realidad así estuvo por varias semanas como muerto, no se movía, no oía, no nada –Dijo con una sombra de tristeza en su semblante, se veía realmente triste –Fue un tormento verlo así, pero preferí por eso pasarlo sola, ya que así evitaría que ustedes alargaran su sufrimiento y eso era tranquilidad para mi –Sonrió a medias

-¿Quién quería hacerle daño?

-No te lo puedo decir Candy –Dijo firmemente –Es por seguridad de mi nieto, espero lo comprendas y me disculpes solo lo que te dije es lo que puedo contarte y ahora si me disculpas me retiro, Anthony quiere estar contigo y no debo retrasarme más para que el pueda venir aquí.

-Está bien tía abuela

-Nos vemos Candy

Elroy salió de la habitación y enseguida entro Anthony quien sonreía dulcemente como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Hola Candy

-Hola

-¿sigues molesta conmigo?

-Tal vez

-Candy no fue….

-Lo sé, pero ¿ni siquiera pudiste enviar una carta a escondidas?

-Perdóname por favor Candy….

-Debo irme, ya han tocado la campana del receso y no pienso perder más clases –Dijo saliendo de ahí

Anthony la siguió, caminaron por el jardín, hasta llegar a la colina que Candy había nombrado la segunda colina de pony, de inmediato clin salió de su escondite al ver que era ella y Anthony pero en vez de dirigirse hacia Candy se dirigió hacia Anthony quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola Clin

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que…!

-¿Está todo bien Candy?

Terry salió detrás del árbol, había estado recargado en el pasto, esperando a que Candy llegara como acostumbraban a verse en aquella colina, ella nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener Terry solo los miro alternamente uno al otro.

-Está todo bien Terrence –Dijo Anthony molesto

-Bien ¿entonces porque no te vas?

-No quiero –Miro a Candy –Necesitamos hablar

-Si ella no lo desea no debes obligarla

-Tú no te metas en esto

-Me meto porque así lo quiero –Dijo sonriendo –Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito no te acerques a Candy

-¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no!

-¡Y tu deberías…!

-¡basta!

Ambos miraron a Candy quien se veía furiosa –Anthony ahora no deseo hablar

-Pero…

-Ya la oíste –Terry se acercó a ella para pasarle un brazo en señal de apoyo –Vete

-Terry no…

Anthony se le fue encima, ya no aguantaba el cólera que tenía guardado desde que conoció a aquel joven, no le importo que Candy estuviera en medio de ambos, ni que con su arranque ella había salido disparada al suelo y pudo hacerle daño, solo le importaba alejar a aquel joven ingles de ella, ya había peleado con Tom hace algún tiempo pero Terry también era fuerte e incluso en ese momento pensó que tal vez más fuerte que él, ambos se golpeaban duramente no paraban pese al constante y suplicante grito de la chica por la que peleaban.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que tal escandalo había ocasionado que las hermanas los oyeran, quienes se dirigieron hacia el lugar junto con los demás alumnos, por suerte clin ya estaba escondido nuevamente.

-¡Basta por favor Terry! ¡Anthony basta! –Candy gritaba pero ambos chicos la ignoraban.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –La directora Grey llego al lugar.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una disculpa me he tardado disculpen pero no pienso dejar la historia y segunda muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado, si es asi haganmelo salber y si no tambien se aceptan todos los comentarios ;D**

 **saludos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**


	10. CAPITULO 10 SENTIMIENTOS Y CONFLICTOS

-¡Basta por favor Terry! ¡Anthony basta! –Candy gritaba pero ambos chicos la ignoraban.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –La directora Grey llego al lugar.

Los chicos fueron sujetados por otros jóvenes para que dejaran de pelear, aunque al percatarse de que era la hermana Grey, Terry dejo de luchar para irse de nuevo contra Anthony, quien parecía no importarle que estuviera ahí la directora.

-Sr. Ardley y Sr. Grandchester no toleraré este tipo de espectáculos en mi colegio –Dijo tranquilamente –Serán confinados en el cuarto de meditación por una semana cada uno –Miro a Terry –Ahora mismo ¡Vamos!

Terry de mala gana siguió a la hermana, a su lado Anthony también comenzó a caminar pero con una mirada asesina hacia Terry.

-¡Ves lo que provocaste Candy! ¡Por tu culpa Anthony estará castigado!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa Eliza!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Desde que apareciste solo han sido desgracias para la familia Ardley, sería mejor que desaparecieras!

-¡Eliza Leagan será mejor que guardes silencio, si no quieres ser enviada al cuarto de meditación también!

-Pero…

-Vamos chicos a sus clases

Candy estaba confundida, no entendía que le sucedía, pero Terry le gustaba y a decir verdad si le gustaba mucho pero ¿Acaso me gusta más que Anthony?

Iba camino a su dormitorio ya que pronto deberían estar todas en sus respectivas habitaciones, al llegar encontró una pequeña carta sobre su cama, la tomo inmediatamente pues la curiosidad la invadió de pronto haciendo que olvidara sus confusiones y preocupaciones por aquellos dos jóvenes.

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Perdóname por todo lo ocurrido y también te pido perdón por lo que sucedió conmigo durante estos meses, nunca me imaginé que esperarme hasta que la tía abuela lo decidiera ocasionaría este distanciamiento entre los dos._

 _Mira Candy no te pido que me perdones ahora mismo, si tu no lo deseas lo entiendo solo te pido que me permitas estar junto a ti nuevamente, pues solo deseo estar a tu lado, no te imaginas lo mucho que te he extrañado mi pequeña pecosa._

 _Quiero que sepas que aún me gustas mucho como cuando te lo dije aquel día que nació la dulce Candy ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Sé que estas molesta pero permíteme estar junto a ti, no te volveré a dejar lo prometo Candy._

 _Atentamente_

 _Anthony Ardley_

Candy tomo la carta de Anthony y la guardo junto a sus tesoros que conservaba en su cajita, no sabía qué hacer, Terry quería estar junto a ella porque le gustaba y ahora Anthony también deseaba disfrutar de su compañía porque aún le gustaba ¿Qué gran dilema?

Al día siguiente se encontraba en un receso largo en la colina de pony pensando en ambos chicos que se encontraban en el cuarto de meditación y de pronto….

-¡Candy! Sabía que te encontraría aquí

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo escapaste?

-Igual que tu Candy jajajaja trepando como un chango –Se rio

-¡Oh Terry! –Se sonrojo mucho, no pensó que la hubiera visto cuando…

-No te preocupes no creo que alguien más se haya dado cuenta –Se acercó a ella –Candy ¿puedo estar junto a ti en esta hermosa segunda colina de pony?

-Cla-claro Terry –Dijo sonrojándose por como la veía

Terry simplemente sonrió dulcemente para luego sentarse al lado de Candy, quien se dispuso a recostarse en el pasto para mirar el hermoso cielo.

-Solía pasar todo el día en el gran árbol de la colina de pony –Dijo tranquilamente, recordando sus días en el hogar de Pony

-Me gustaría ir contigo al hogar de Pony

Candy lo miro sorprendida -¿Enserio Terry?

-Por supuesto me gustaría ver donde creciste y donde estuviste tanto tiempo pensando muchas cosas me imagino.

-Sí y también ¿treparías conmigo al árbol padre?

-Jejejeje claro Tarzan pecosa aunque sabemos quién ganara –Guiño un ojo y sonrió dulcemente a la chica

-¡Terry te dije que no me llames así! –Se abalanzo sobre él, pero solo ocasiono que ambos cayeran por la colina, Terry quedo encima de ella quien se sonrojo inmediatamente –Terry –Susurro sin decir o pedir algo en particular solo se sonrojaba más y trataba de evadir la mirada tan penetrante del chico

-¡Terry maldito canalla! –Anthony salió del otro lado abalanzándose sobre él, lo había agarrado desprevenido por lo que no tuvo tiempo ni de quitar a Candy.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Anthony?! –Candy lo sujeto antes de que se fuera contra Terry, pero él no desistió

-¡Suéltame Candy, déjame darle su merecido por tratarte así!

-¡No me hizo nada Anthony!

-¡Claro que sí, estaba sobre de ti y esa ofensa la….!

-¡Ya cállate Anthony, ya te dijo que no le hice nada! –Dijo levantándose –Ahora guarda silencio si no quieres que nos castiguen peor….

-¡Aléjate de ella! –Anthony tomo la mano de Candy y comenzó a jalarla para llevarla lejos de ahí

Terry decidió dejar las cosas por ahora así, pues Anthony estaba muy alterado y no quiera comenzar una nueva pelea, sabía que si lo hacía provocaría más angustia en aquella chica que ya de por si se encontraba en un mar de confusión, no quería sumarle otro nuevo problema.

-Anthony suéltame por favor –Pidió antes de llegar al otro lado de la escuela donde hace tiempo estuvo con Annie discutiendo

-Candy ¿recibiste mi carta ayer?

-Si Anthony –Dijo bajando la mirada –Si te perdono Anthony se que no fue tu culpa, además la tía abuela me dijo algo acerca de que querían asesinarte, eso me tiene muy preocupada y por eso entiendo porque lo hizo ella, solo que es difícil me causo un gran daño y me dio a entender que no fue un accidente –Soltó de un jalón todo pues ya no quiera ocultar la preocupación

-A mí también me lo dijo pero no quiso darme muchas explicaciones. –La tomo de la mano –No quiero que por ahora te preocupes por eso Candy

-A mí tampoco me quiso dar más explicaciones y no me digas eso Anthony por supuesto que me preocupa y demasiado

-Candy…. –La miro dulcemente -Sobre la carta…..Es verdad

-Lo se….

-Aún me gustas y mucho –Dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

Candy solo lo miro, pero al sentir como el rodeaba su cintura para acercarla, se quedó paralizada y sintió como mariposas en su estómago causadas por la cercanía del joven, mientras él seguía viéndola a los ojos –Esto es algo que quiero hacer desde que vine aquí, algo con lo que no pienso quedarme esta vez Candy

-Anthony….

-Mi pequeña pecosa me gustas mucho –Dijo mientras lentamente empezaba a cerrar sus ojos

Candy se sintió como en otro mundo donde solamente existiera el y ella, también había deseado estar con el, quien había sido su segundo amor pese a que al principio lo confundió con su príncipe de la colina pero ahora no sabía bien si era correcto o no, pues muy a su pesar un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules apareció en su mente, recordándole que también sentía algo por él.

-Te quiero mucho Candy –Anthony sello aquel beso después de lo dicho, ese beso que tanto anhelaban ambos desde hace mucho tiempo, Candy simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que de momento sintió.

Anthony la tomo más fuertemente de la cintura, ella simplemente poso sus manos en los brazos de él, mientras correspondía aquel beso de amor que su querido Anthony le ofrecía, aun pensando que tal vez en cualquier momento despertaría y todo habría sido un hermoso sueño, tal vez eso esperaba pues en el fondo no deseaba lidiar con el problema de Anthony y Terry peleando por ella.

Terry quien los había seguido, miro tristemente la escena donde ambos se estaban besando, aun así tomo fuerza pues sabía que aun tenia esperanza, se acercó rápidamente y le dio un gran zape en la cabeza a Anthony quien inmediatamente se separó de Candy, quien lo sujeto para que no volviera a golpear a Terry.

El solo sonreía, mientras veía como Candy avergonzada bajaba la mirada -¡Niño fantasma te recuerdo que debemos estar en el cuarto de meditación ahorita mismo, pues no tardan en llevarnos el almuerzo y tareas!

-No tenías por qué interrumpirnos –Dijo sonriendo –O ¿acaso estas celoso?

-Tal vez pero eso no es de tu incumbencia niño fantasma

-¡Deja de decirme así!

-Es la verdad, Jajaja parece que el dicho es cierto ese que dice –Terry le sonrió burlonamente –No andaba muerto, andaba de parranda jajajaja

-Veme muy bien Terry –Dijo tomándolo del cuello, Candy nunca lo había visto reaccionar así –No estoy muerto, estoy aquí y no la dejare, así que no te hagas ilusiones

-Eso es algo que ella debe decidir ¿no lo crees?

-Sí y sé que me elegirá a mi….

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque ella….

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero que me vuelvan a molestar ninguno de los dos, no quiero verlos ya! –Comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas -¡Déjenme tranquila y si se quieren matar por una tonta competencia entre ustedes, háganlo pero a mí no me involucren!

-Candy…

-No quiero que me molesten ninguno de los Terry, por favor déjenme en paz y no me involucren en sus asuntos –Dijo mientras se alejaba

-Pero…. –Anthony la vio partir de ahí, mientras seguía sujetando el cuello de Terry quien también miraba en dirección hacia donde se fue la chica rubia.

Los dos jóvenes estaban confundidos ante la reacción de Candy, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarla para que el otro se la quedara, tenían sed de competencia y de esa maravillosa mujer, solo se soltaron lentamente y se dirigieron al cuarto de meditación.


	11. CAPITULO 11 TRATO JUSTO

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, había dejado de ver tanto a Terry como a Anthony, al primero lo evitaba a cualquier costa, pues había dejado de ir a la segunda colina de pony, ya que sabía que él estaría ahí.

Anthony por otro lado dejo de ir a visitar a los chicos como anteriormente lo hacía, por lo que solamente tenía contacto con Patty y Annie, quienes entendían la gran confusión de su amiga aun cuando esta no admitiera enfrente de ellas lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Candy –Annie entro lentamente a la habitación de su amiga, pues ya era fin de semana y todos saldrían a pasear –Vamos a ir a…

-Está bien Annie ve y divierte, yo tengo mucho que hacer aquí –Dijo poniéndose de pie y acomodando sus libros que realmente no necesitaban ser acomodados.

-Candy ¡ya basta!

Candy la miro, nunca había visto a Annie molesta, siempre había sido dulce y comprensiva, pero parecía estar fuera de sus casillas y sobretodo que había perdido la paciencia pues lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarme de los hombros.

-Debes de dejar de estar así ¿me escuchaste? No puedes seguir así Candy –Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos –Debes aclarar tus sentimientos y no lo harás si sigues huyendo de ellos

-Yo no estoy huyendo….

-Claro que si Candy, lo haces por eso evitas a Terry y a Anthony ¿me equivoco?

-No pero…

-Lo ves, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente bien que todo esto lo haces por miedo, porque no quieres elegir, tienes miedo de que alguien salga lastimado –La soltó –Sea cual sea la decisión Candy debes tomarla y pronto si es que deseas que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Annie se fue de ahí dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, después de un rato de estar meditando lo que ella dijo, sabía que debía pensar muy bien acerca de sus sentimientos, sabía que ambos chicos eran especiales para ella, Terry era apuesto, inteligente, divertido, rebelde igual que ella, también sabía que traía una profunda tristeza porque a pesar de tener padres estaba solo, al menos así se sentía, era sensible, amable solo con ciertas personas, honesto, cariñoso, dulce y tierno, amaba cada cualidad de Terry pero por otro lado….

Anthony era atractivo también, dulce, tierno, tranquilo, amable, honesto, cariñoso, sensible y siempre podía hacer que ella sonriera pese a lo que le entristecía, amaba también cada cualidad de él, pero la pregunta era ¿a quién amaba más?

No sabía pero por ahora prefería despejar su mente, por lo que salió de su alcoba ya que no soportaba un segundo más dentro de esta y se dispuso a caminar por el patio de San Pablo.

Terry se encontraba recostado viendo el cielo en la segunda colina de Pony, pensaba en el trato que hizo la noche anterior con Anthony que pese a que le caía mal, debía admitir que era un chico amable y diferente a los ricos que él había conocido….

 **FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba en el cuarto de meditación, donde hace tiempo también había estado su amada Candy, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado con ella, de pronto un ruido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos….

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué quieres Anthony?

-Vaya hasta que pude llamar tu atención –Dijo Anthony desde el otro cuarto de meditación –Quiero hacer un trato contigo

-¿un trato?

-Si un trato justo y limpio –Dijo tranquilamente

-¿eso a que se debe?

-¿Te gusta Candy no?

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos Terry, a mí también me gusta Candy desde la primera vez que la vi afuera de la mansión Ardley –Conto pensando que tal vez así lograría obtener un poco de confianza de Terry –Es más yo me he imaginado un enorme futuro con Candy, sabes yo…..creo que la amo

-Vaya Anthony nunca pensé que realmente te gustara tanto –Dijo burlonamente –Pues ya que haremos el trato déjame decirte que yo amo a Candy y no pienso dejarla a menos que ella me lo pida.

-Bien pues creo que estamos en las mismas –Sonrió al ver que Terry había confiado en el –Ambos tenemos la oportunidad de conquistarla y ambos tenemos la misma oportunidad de ganar o perder

-Creo que si ¿entonces cuál es el trato?

-Ambos lucharemos por ella, pero quiero que ninguno de los dos haga algo sin avisarle al otro que estará con Candy…

-Para que llegues a interrumpir ¿no?

-Tienes mi palabra de honor que no será así, pero solo deseo saber que tan en desventaja estoy o para no pedir que ella salga conmigo cuando va a salir contigo ¿estás de acuerdo?

-No estoy tan convencido

-Solo debemos avisarnos cuando la buscaremos para que salga con alguno de nosotros, no mas ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien acepto el trato –Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía pensando en aquella joven que sin pensarlo le había robado el corazón poco a poco desde que la conoció.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Terry se disponía a irse a su alcoba cuando de pronto vio a la razón de sus desvelos acercándose con la cabeza cabizbaja sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Hola Candy –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, era increíble que el cielo le haya dado tal obsequio aquel día

-Terry….ho…hola

-¿Sigues molesta?

-Un poco Terry –Dijo volteándose recordando lo sucedido hace días -¿Por qué peleaste así con Anthony?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien Candy –Dijo acercándose –Porque tú me gustas

Candy se sonrojo demasiado al escuchar aquello, desvió su mirada nerviosa pues no quería dar esperanzas a ninguno de los dos.

-Candy –La sujeto de los brazos -¿Puedo saber que sientes por mí?

-Yo…..bueno…yo…. –Candy no sabía cómo responder aquello, le gustaba pero ¿Cuánto era lo que le gustaba? ¿Lo suficiente como para poder hacerle una confesión de amor?

-Eres un tramposo Terry

-Anthony ¿Qué es lo quieres?

-Quedamos en algo y no estas cumpliéndolo….

-No planee esto….

-No importa ¡¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso a Candy?!

-Necesito saber y tú también –Miro a Candy –Ya es hora de que nos digas ¿no crees Candy?

-Candy –Anthony se acercó –Debes estar segura de lo que vas a responder

-Yo…..yo….bueno….

-Vamos Candy dile que te gusto yo –Dijo Terry presumido

-Claro que no, Candy ¿verdad que yo te gusto?

-¡¿Por qué no dejas que ella hable?!

-¡Tú eres el que no la deja hablar Terry!

-Al parecer alguien quiere otro ojo morado

-¡Esta vez lo tendrás tú!

-¡Basta por favor! –Candy se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes -¿Quieren saber lo que siento no?

-Si –Respondieron al unísono

-La verdad es que no sé qué siento –Dijo un poco apenada pero segura de que esa sería la mejor respuesta –Por eso deben dejar de presionarme y de cuestionarme, estoy confundida y no sé qué siento ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero….

-No voy a responder algo de lo que aún no soy capaz de entender yo misma –Dijo mientras se alejaba de ambos –Denme mi espacio y no me agobien con estúpidas peleas constantemente, por favor entiéndanme esto es algo difícil para mí –Dijo mirando a Anthony en especial –No puedes pretender que todo siga igual después de todo lo sucedido –Miro a Terry –Y tu presumido no puedes tampoco pretender que todo siga como estuvo entre nosotros al aparecer otra persona que sabes bien lo que significó para mi

-¿aun significa algo por lo que veo cierto?

-Si Terry porque como te dijo Anthony la vez pasada, está vivo y eso cambia muchas cosas

-Candy….

-Pero tampoco pretendas Anthony que saltare a tus brazos después de todo, necesito tiempo para pensar y no deben atosigarme ¿entendido?

-Entonces ¿Qué pretendes, seguirnos ignorando?

-No claro que no, solo quiero que por ahora dejen de presionarme

Terry lo pensó por unos minutos y pensó que era lo mejor, aunque estaría con ella trataría de no preguntarle todo el tiempo lo mismo por lo que solo dijo…. –Está bien Candy como tú digas

-Está bien –Anthony parecía triste y resignado pues temía que nunca volviera a recuperar a su dulce Candy.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic y espero que sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien se aceptan sugerencias, quejas y comentarios no hay limites jijiji XD**

 **saludos**


	12. CAPITULO 12 UN MALENTENDIDO

Las vacaciones por las festividades navideñas se acercaban y la tía abuela quería que sus nietos vinieran nuevamente a escocia para pasar aquella época en familia, para la gran sorpresa de Candy también requería su presencia, pues según la tía abuela necesitaba hacer un anuncio especial.

Habían pasado ya semanas desde aquel día en que puso en claro sus sentimientos a sus dos enamorados, mas sin embargo la convivencia entre ellos cada vez era más insoportable para ellas, pues si no se la pasaban peleando entre ellos, le reclamaban por estar con el otro, cosa que a ella no le hacía gracia.

-Candy debes decidirte ya –Dijo Annie quien había visto el martirio de su amiga

-Pero no es fácil Annie….mira he pensado y la verdad es que no se estoy muy confundida

-Es tan romántico –Patty estaba emocionada pues le parecía de lo más emocionante que dos hombres se pelearan por tu amor

-No es para nada romántico Patty ¿Qué tal si un día si se lastiman?

-Pero no será tu culpa….

-¡Claro que si por mi indecisión! –Candy se dio cuenta de que levanto la voz –Lo siento –Dijo avergonzada –No me siento bien, creo que mejor iré a caminar

-Creo que está pasándola mal –Dijo Annie preocupada

-Si eso parece

En el patio de la escuela, iba caminando hacia la segunda colina de pony pese a que sabía que tal vez se encontraría a cualquiera de sus dos enamorados, pues ambos siempre casualmente en los recesos o tiempos libres se la pasaban ahí y no se equivocó.

-Hola Candy

-Hola Anthony ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti –Dijo feliz

-¿para mí?

-Si acércate, mira –Dijo haciéndose a un lado con una espátula para acomodar la tierra

Al hacerlo Candy se encontró con una hermosa flor que le recordaba -¡Dulce Candy!

-Así es Candy, le pedí hace tiempo a la tía abuela que me trajera todo lo necesario para sembrarla y la tuve mucho tiempo escondida pero ahora que floreció pensé que ya era tiempo de colocarla en tu lugar preferido de esta prisión jajajaja

-Gracias Anthony –Se lanzó inesperadamente a los brazos del chico, quien al principio sorprendido quedo, pero después correspondió aquel cálido abrazo

-¿Lista para ir a la mansión de vacaciones?

-Si me gustó mucho escocia –Pero en ese momento un recuerdo fugaz se le vino a la mente de ella y Terry besándose….se sonrojo y no pasó desapercibido por Anthony

-Qué bueno que estas feliz por ir –Dijo sonriendo –La tía abuela tiene un gran anuncio que hacer, al parecer es referente a toda la familia Ardley

-Si eso decía en mi carta también –Dijo separándose de él, era extraño pero se sentía todavía a gusto con Anthony pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Terry, se encontraba como cuando estaba con Terry al principio y no podía dejar de compararlo con Anthony

-Bien creo que debemos irnos Candy antes de que toquen la campana –Dijo tomando su mano –Candy se que nos pediste tiempo pero quisiera saber algo

-¿Qué es Anthony?

-¿Aun te gusto aunque sea un poco?

-Anthony….yo bueno….claro que si me gustas –Se sonrojo demasiado –Pero….no estoy segura de q….estoy confundida

-Entiendo no volveré a preguntar –Dijo sonriendo tratando de quitarle esa vergüenza a su amada –No quiero que te sientas presionada ni incomoda, discúlpame

-Está bien Anthony –Dijo mirándolo a los hermosos ojos azules mientras se perdía en ellos, cuando….

-¡Anthony!

-¿Eliza?

-Te he estado buscando….

-¿para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué?

-No entiendo ¿para qué me buscabas?

-Anthony que mal memoria tienes amor –Sonrió –Quedamos de vernos aquí después de que le enseñaras a Candy la rosa, ganaste amor

Anthony no podía creer lo que Eliza estaba dando a entender.

-¿De qué habla Anthony?

-Yo rete a Anthony de que no te daría la rosa, porque tú no la aceptarías y pues veo que perdí –Eliza se acercó –Pues al parecer te subestime, creí que ya estabas enamorada de Terry y por eso lo rete confiada en que no aceptarías nada de Anthony pero me equivoque.

-¿Es verdad Anthony?

-No claro que no Candy –Miro a Eliza enfadado -¿Por qué demonios estas diciendo esto?

-Porque es la verdad Anthony

-No es verdad

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

Anthony no respondió pero estaba más que furioso y trataba de controlar su enojo para no hacer alguna cosa estúpida hacia una mujer, pese a que esa mujer era la más terrible del mundo

-Si no me crees Candy, pregúntale a Terry él nos vio hablando el día de ayer o a Neil si es que confías en el, que es obvio que no pero él estuvo también de testigo.

-Candy por favor no le creas –Anthony trato de sujetarla pero ella lo rechazo

-No puedo creer esto Anthony –Dijo con ojos anegados en lágrimas -¿Cómo pudiste?

-Pero Candy no….

-No me voy a poner más en ridículo –Dijo dando media vuelta –No vuelvas a hablarme Anthony, ¡quédate con ella!

-¡Candy!

Candy salió corriendo y ahí se dio cuenta de que pese a todo lo que había vivido con Terry, su corazón por lo menos hasta ese momento le pertenecía a Anthony, pues sintió morirse cuando se enteró que solo estaba acercándose a ella por una maldita apuesta y no porque realmente aun la quisiera y eso la hizo mil pedazos sintiendo que su respiración se cortara y que no pudiera pasar más tiempo en aquel lugar porque sentía desfallecer y no les daría el gusto.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **bien aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ¿quien quiere que gane? jejejeje como podran darse cuenta hasta ahorita he decidido que Candy se incline mas por su amado Anthony pero me gustaria saber su opinion para ir planeando mas el trama y desenlance de esta historia. XD**

 **esteffi-b** **muchas gracias y claro que seguire actualizando :D saludos lindo fin de semana**

 **Val rod** **muchas gracias por tu review y claro el hecho de que Anthony esta vivo cambia totalmente todo y en lo personal me encantan ambos personajes ya que cada uno es especial y unico, asi como han significado en la vida de nuestra querida Candy pero ¿a quien debera elegir al final? espero que te siga gustando y no dudes en votar por tu favorito jijiiji XD aunque se por quien sera tu voto ;D**

 **Guest hola muchas gracias por tu review y claro que no me molesta al contrario es halagador que me hayas pedido que continue un fic y claro que lo leere y comenzare a subir los capitulos dandoles un poco de mi toque jejeje la verdad se me esta haciendo una historia interesante y prometo que hare el final de esta historia muchas gracias ;D**

 **Anto hola muchas gracias por leer mi fic y claro que a mi tampoco me gusta que Candy los haga sufrir estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero para ella ha sido muy dificil todo esto, pero espero te alegres saber que en este capitulo por fin pone un poco mas en claro sus sentimientos hacia nuestros apuestos y favoritos personajes jijij ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **espero les guste este nuevo capitulo si no es asi o si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber, se aceptan dudas, quejas y sugerencias no hay limites jijiji XD**

 **saludos a todos y lindo fin de semana**


	13. CAPITULO 13 LA CLARIDAD DE MI CORAZON

Candy se encontraba en su habitación realizando la maleta, pues aunque no lo deseara el tío William y la tía Elroy le habían exigido que fuera esa navidad a la mansión de escocia donde estaría reunida la familia Ardley, Britter y Leagan.

-Candy

-Si ¿Qué ocurre Annie?

-Has estado muy callada estos días…. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no le hablas a Anthony?

-Porque –Se volteó para ver a Annie, quien la miraba preocupada –Annie –Comenzó a llorar mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Anthony

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo amo –Dijo susurrando pero Annie escucho perfectamente bien, la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo

-Calma Candy

-Es que el no me quiere –Dijo desesperada mientras trataba de controlar su llanto

-¿Por qué dices eso Candy?

-Porque aposto con Eliza a que yo no le haría caso, porque ya estaba enamorada de Terry –Levanto la mirada –Annie no es verdad, aún estoy enamorada de Anthony pese a todo aun lo amo

-Candy –Volvió a abrazarla pero suspiro de alivio pues esto hacia que las cosas fueran más livianas ya que el que Terry y Anthony se la pasaran peleando había sido agotador para todos

Sin percatarse de que había una tercera persona escuchando toda la conversación, esta persona se fue en cuanto escucho todo….

.

.

.

Eliza Leagan se encontraba en la entrada donde esperaban a que todos salieran para irse a escocia, se encontraba con Neil quien se encontraba molesto.

-Vamos Neil cálmate ya…

-Tu estas feliz porque Anthony vendrá –Dijo molesto

-Tú también no te hagas, pues sé que la huérfana te gusta

Neil se sonrojo levemente pero no dijo nada más sobre ese asunto -¿Cómo va tu plan?

-Perfecto Anthony y Candy ya no se hablan, lo cual a mí me da ventaja –Dijo sonriente

-Eres terrible hermana

-Lo se

-Ahí vienen

Archie, Stear, Anthony, Annie y Patty llegaron para irse todos…

-¿Y la huérfana donde esta? No me refiero a ti Annie si no a tu amiga

Annie molesta no respondió, pero Stear le contesto…

-¡No te expreses así maldita arpía!

-Stear…

-¡Solo vamos con ustedes porque así lo pidió la tía abuela pero por nosotros nos iríamos solos, no los soportamos! –Dijo molesto Archie –Candy viene en un momento y no quiero que le digas nada si no te las veras conmigo Eliza ¿entendido?

-No es mi culpa que ella no te haga caso

-¡Ya cállate Eliza! –Anthony la miro furioso

.

.

.

Candy se encontraba buscando a clin pues lo llevaría con ella, pero no lo encontraba no estaba en la segunda colina de pony por lo que se preocupó hasta que….

-¡¿Terry?!

-¡Candy! –Terry asombrado de poder verla, la vio de manera dulce y feliz pues le encantaba ver a esa pequeña pecosa –Pensé que ya te habías ido

-No aun no –Dijo un poco nerviosa pues no había hablado con él, respecto a sus sentimientos –Terry…

-Tal vez nos veamos en escocia Candy –Dijo sonriente –Nuevamente –Le guiño un ojo coquetamente

-¿Iras?

-Si así es, pasare la navidad ahí…

-Con tu padre su….

-No –Su mirada cambio –No te preocupes Candy no es la primera vez, tal vez ira Eleonor pero aún no es seguro

-En caso de que no sea asi, ¿te gustaría pasarla en compañía de la familia Ardley?

-Si es contigo claro que me encantaría

-Terry yo…..

-No tienes que decirme nada Candy

-¿Cómo?

-Escuche cuando hablas con Annie, iba a despedirme pero sin querer escuche todo –Dijo tristemente

-Lo lamento mucho

-No te preocupes….

-Pese a que lo estaba intentando yo…

-No me expliques Candy yo comprendo…

-Pero….

-Candy aun así te quiero –Se acercó a ella –Me sigues gustando mi pequeña pecosa y si no funciona con el yo te estaré esperando

-Terry…. –Candy bajo la mirada tristemente –Él no me quiere

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh Terry! –Se acercó para abrazarlo inesperadamente –El solo aposto a que yo le haría caso con Eliza….

-Candy…. –La abrazo no soportaba verla de esa manera y menos concebía que alguien fuera tan estúpido como para hacer llorar a la mujer perfecta, se quedaron así durante un buen rato, Candy deseaba que la consolara pues se sentía muy mal, tan destrozada, tan frágil y muerta.

-Candy es hora de irnos –Anthony se encontraba atrás de ellos con clin, viendo con odio aquella escena, no alcanzo a ori lo que hablaban pero escucho la parte de la apuesta y lo de Eliza, por lo que dedujo que hablaron de él.

-Si ahora va –Dijo Terry molesto tenía ganas de matarlo por idiota –Vamos Candy te acompaño

-No es necesario….

-Gracias Terry –Candy interrumpió –Vamos

Se dejó guiar por Terry quien la tenía abrazada por el hombro, lo cual provocó el enojo de Anthony, quien los seguía lentamente detrás.

.

.

.

Al llegar a escocia ella se quedó encerrada o en el jardín siempre y cuando Anthony no estuviera cerca, pues no deseaba hablar con él, pero era obvio que no podría escapar y menos con sus amigos de por medio.

-Candy ven rápido –Dijo Annie tomándola desprevenida y llevándola a una habitación –Llego alguien que desea verte

-¿Quién?

-No lo se

-Tal vez es Terry –Susurro

-Candy….

-Lo invite para que pasara estas festividades con nosotros pero no sé si venga, pues no he ido a verlo…

-No lo he visto a él –Dijo Annie mientras abría la habitación –Anda entra

Al entrar vio a Anthony quien al verla se sorprendió mucho pero sus ojos volvieron a brillar de emoción al ver que podría estar a solas con ella.

-¡Annie! –Dijo al querer regresar a la puerta la cual era cerrada con llave por su amiga -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa abre?!

-Candy –Anthony se acerco

-¡No te acerques Anthony!

-¿Por qué Candy?

-No quiero –Candy se alejaba de él pero quedo acorralada contra la pared.

Anthony puso sus dos brazos para que ella no huyera, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos –Candy debes creerme

-No lo hare

-Por favor no hubo tal apuesta

-Eso yo no lo se

-Confía en mi amor

-¡No me llames así!

-Candy ¿me quieres?

-No tengo porque responderte

-Candy por favor me gustas tú

Anthony se sonrojo demasiado al decirlo, más porque tenía la mirada fija de aquella hermosa chica quien le veía intensamente.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Candy

-¿Por qué Eliza dijo eso?

-Tú sabes bien porque lo hizo

-Creo que si…

-¿Me crees?

-Si –Lo miro para después agregar –Pero no te perdono

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me hiciste sufrir –Se sonrojo demasiado ahora ella

-¿Por qué Candy?

-Yo….bueno….yo…. –Se sonrojo aún más bajando la mirada, lo cual resulto adorable para Anthony quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima y poco a poco levanto con su mano suavemente el hermoso rostro de aquella joven maravillosa que tenía enfrente, ambos sonrojados se fueron acercando lentamente saboreando aquel momento, aun sin palabras Candy comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente dando a entender que deseaba tanto aquel beso de amor que le ofrecería su amado, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca y sentían el aliento fresco uno del otro, casi fulminaban aquel hermoso momento con un perfecto beso de amor pero.…

-¡¿Anthony?! ¡¿Candy?! –Un joven rubio estaba parado cerca del sillón que se encontraba alejado de donde ellos estaban, era alto, cabellera rubia, ojos azules intensos y un gran traje de color azul marino con blanco.

Ambos sorprendidos vieron a la persona que había ingresado al salón, Candy lo vio y de inmediato lo reconoció aun sin sus gafas y barba, sabía quién era aquel apuesto joven, pero no sabía realmente cuál era su motivo por el que estaba ahí….

 **Hola querido lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando mi fic, que sera Anthony fic espero no les moleste decidi que se quede con el, pero hare un final alterno donde se quedara con Terry para todos los que desean que asi sea, pero esto apenas comienza jejejeje ;D**

 **keyla1302 muchas gracias por tu consejo por el cual decidi tomarlo pues tienes razon si ganan ambos aunque sean dos finales diferentes asi nadie se quedara con las ganas de que gane su favorito jejeje pero aun falta XD**

 **Lili lozano muchas gracias en verdad ;D sus comentarios son los qu me animan a seguir escribiendo jijij ;D espero te siga gustando XD**

 **Lady Mizuno** **si soy fan de sailor moon jejeje pero me gustan otros como Candy Candy, Sakura, Ranma 1/2, etc, jejeej saludso y gracias por leer mi fic ;D**

 **kiki muchas gracias por tu review y si sera anthony fic espero te guste jejeje ;D aunque como mencione hare un final alterno donde Candy eliga a Terry jijiji ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos y espero que este nuevo cap les guste jijiji XD**

 **saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D**


	14. CAPITULO 14 ALBERT WILLIAM ARDLEY

Ambos sorprendidos y sonrojados se separaron inmediatamente, pues no esperaban que alguien los estuviera viendo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras el hombre se acercaba lentamente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios….

-Hola Candy

-Hola Albert –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba Albert la había consolado cuando Anthony falleció o bueno cuando todo mundo creyó que había muerto -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Muy pronto lo sabrán Candy no se impacienten –Dijo mientras miraba a Anthony –Me alegra que estés bien –Dijo sonriéndole

-Graci-as –Dijo nervioso pues no conocía a aquel hombre y no sabía si no sacarlo o avisarle al personal para que lo sacaran de la mansión Ardley

-Bueno ¿Por qué no van a cambiarse? Pronto comenzara el banquete que la tía abuela tiene preparado ¿no es así?

-Si vamos Candy –Dijo Anthony reaccionando, por lo que le tendió una mano

-Si vamos –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Anthony

Albert vio alejarse a aquellos jóvenes sonriente por lo que había visto, siempre tuvo la idea de que Candy y Anthony quedarían juntos, que se amarían y serian la perfecta familia, solo esperaba que su abuela Elroy no se opusiera al amor que estaba frente a sus ojos, pues la conocía y no sería tan fácil que ella aceptara que una persona como Candy fuera la esposa de su nieto adorado.

.

.

.

La noche comenzaba a caer en la gran ciudad de escocia, un joven de cabellera larga estaba en la sala de la gran mansión Grandchester en compañía de una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio, ojos azules como los de él y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, cuando….

-Joven Grandchester –Dijo la mucama quien cuidaba la mansión –Lo buscan

-¿A mí? ¿Quién es? ¿Es Candy?

-No joven, es…. –Lo miro nerviosa –Su padre joven Terrence

 _"Mi padre"_ repitió en su mente aun sin creerlo _"¿Qué diablos hace aquí?"_

-¿Te dijo que es lo que desea?

-Hablar con usted –Dijo pero de pronto poso los ojos en Eleonor –Sabe que su madre está aquí

Terrence miro rápidamente a su madre, quien le sonrió dulcemente para darle ánimos de que hablara con su padre y que no había ningún problema.

-No te iras ¿verdad?

-Te lo prometo cariño, ahora ve a ver que desea tu padre –Dijo Eleonor mientras Terrence salía de la habitación

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con el duque de Grandchester quien al verlo le sonrió amablemente, mientras le extendía una mano para saludarlo, la cual Terry ignoro de momento…

-¿Qué haces aquí padre?

-Bueno Terry ¿quiero que me acompañes a un lado? ¿Lo harás por favor?

-¿A dónde?

-A la mansión Ardley….

-¿Por qué? –Dijo sorprendido pues no esperaba que fuera a ese lugar precisamente

-Hoy hay una cena importante en la mansión Ardley, se va a anunciar algo importante, tal vez no seamos tan cercanos a esa familia pero me llego la invitación –Dijo enseñándosela

-¿Yo que tengo que ve ahí?

-Solo no deseo que sigamos peleados, también sé que hay una joven hermosa que te interesa y es parte de esa familia ¿me equivoco?

-Eleonor está aquí –Le soltó para que desistiera pero…

-No hay problema, solo deseo que estés un rato conmigo, solo eso….

-No lo sé, no es correcto dejarla aquí sola….

Terrence no quería dejar a su madre, pero la verdad era que deseaba ver a Candy, más ahora que al parecer Anthony no correspondía sus sentimientos por lo que esta vez lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para conquistar a Tarzan pecosa y esta vez no dejaría que alguien más se interpusiera.

 _"Candy, mi amada Candy"_ pensó con posesión en el nombre de aquella joven de cabello rubio que le había robado el corazón sin percatarse.

.

.

.

En la mansión Ardley se encontraba Candy en el gran comedor ya con su vestido puesto, era un hermoso vestido de seda color verde que hacían resaltar más sus ojos, con su cabello agarrado en una hermosa coleta y unos cuantos cabellos saliendo de esta posándose delicadamente en su rostro.

Miraba aquel comedor, ella no debería estar en aquella mesa, no se lo merecía, no podía hacerlo, tomo una bocanada de aire para salir de ahí e irse a su alcoba pero…

-¡Vaya Candy que hermosa te ves!

Neil Leagan estaba enfrente de ella mirándola de una forma que no le gusto a Candy para nada….

-¿Qué quieres Neil?

-Vamos Candy no me trates así –Dijo acercándose -¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas en esta velada tan especial?

-¿Especia? ¿Acompañarte? ¿Crees realmente que lo hare?

-¿Por qué no lo harías?

-Tal vez porque siempre has sido malo conmigo ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Vamos querida eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-¡No importa para mí no ha sido el suficiente como para olvidar, Neil no quiero….!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Tía Elroy….

-¿Por qué gritabas de esa manera Candy? –Dijo mirándola fríamente –Sabes bien que no es modo de comportarse de una dama

-Lo sé, lo siento tía abuela es solo que….

-Bueno hoy no discutiremos –Dijo regalando una sonrisa –Vamos pronto llegaran los invitados

-Tía abuela ¿Candy puede estar acompañándome verdad?

-Claro que si Neil –Miro a Candy –Acompáñalo Candy no seas descortés, menos hoy que vendrá gente importante de Londres

-¿Quién? –Pregunto curiosa –Perdón tía abuela, digo….si se puede saber

-Los Grandchester

 _"¿Vendrá Terry? Espero que no porque ahora que todo se aclaró con Anthony…. ¿Que pasara? ¿Enserio todo se aclaró?"_ pensó preguntándose a ella misma esperando que alguien más le respondiera, no hubo respuesta…

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la gran mansión de los Ardley, ya estaba ahí toda la familia e amigos más cercanos a la familia Ardley, todo mundo estaba impresionado, la tía abuela había decidido que era momento un buen momento para desmentirse a sí misma.

-Sé que tal vez muchos creen que me equivoque –Dijo mientras miraba a su nieto –Pero mi nieto era más importante que cualquier crítica o reproche que ustedes me hagan ahora, su vida corría riesgo por eso tome la decisión

Todos la vieron pero nadie se atrevió a decirle algo, por lo que ella iba a continuar pero….

-¡Duque de Grandchester! –Comento la tía abuela al ver entrar al duque y a….

-Terrence –Murmuro Candy al verlo entrar

-Candy no es correcto que pienses en otro cuando estas con otra persona –Dijo molesto Neil

-Yo no quería estar contigo, me obligaste así que ahora no te quejes –Dijo fastidiada.

-Adelante duque –Tía Elroy estaba feliz de que gente importante como los Grandchester hubieran accedido ir a su pequeña cena

-Gracias

-Bien continuo –Dijo carraspeando la tía abuela -Esta reunión no es solo para avisar lo de mi nieto Anthony sino también para anunciar que al fin el tío abuelo William ha decidió presentarse ante ustedes, el cree que ya es momento de que algunos sepan quien es –Dijo mirando a sus nietos e incluso a Candy quien se sorprendió cuando poso la mirada en ella –Bien William ¿Dónde estás hijo?

Un hombre salió de entre la multitud que se encontraba rodeando el salón, con una agradable sonrisa, Candy no lo podía creer _"¿Abuelo William? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"_ Pensó desesperadamente mientras el joven se posaba frente a todos….

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Albert William Ardley –Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a sus invitados cuando poso sus ojos en cierta niña rubia quien le miraba aun sin creerlo –Soy el heredero de los Ardley y el patriarca de estos, como verán no soy tan viejo –Comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste mientras algunos le seguían con alguna risita.

Anthony no podía creerlo _"¿Cómo no me acorde de ti tío?_ " pensó desesperadamente _"Puede ser porque la última vez que te vi eras diferente…."_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews_**

 **redeginori** ** _muchas gracias por tu review siempre trato de actualizar diario cuando no lo hago es porque estoy algo ocupada por el trabajo ya sabes molestos jefes o mucha chamba presion etc jajajaja pero siempre procuro actualizar mis historias a diario XD espero te siga gustando y gracias._**

 **Guest claro que no me ofendo, pero la verdad es que si es verdad lo que muchos dicen hay muchos fics de terry y candy, pero aun asi prometo subir un final alterno donde esta pareja quede junta ;D**

 **Guest muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora XD**

 **keyla1302 muchas gracias en verdad me alegra que te este gustando y gracias por todo ;D**

 **Lady Mizuno** **hola claro que no me ofendes :D, espero que te guste aun mi fic jejeje y tambien espero que el final alterno te guste en cuanto lo suba claro XD gracias saludos**

 **Val rod** **muchisimas gracias por tu review y si comparto tu opinion hay muchos terryfic pero no hay tantos de anthony o bueno yo hasta ahora no he encontrado alguno, pero esperro que te siga gustando mi fic ;D**

 **esteffi-b** **muchas gracias esteffi espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora XD**

 **kiki gracias por tu review y espero te alegre que si sera un anthony fic aun cuando subire el final alterno para que los que desean ver a candy y terry no se queden con ganas pero de principio sera anthony y candy XD**

 **muchas gracias a todos espero les siga gustando si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jeje no hay limites XD**

 **saludos**


	15. CAPITULO 15 COMPROMISO POR INTERES

La fiesta estaba amenamente avanzando, después de que Albert se presentara oficialmente ante la sociedad como el patriarca de los Ardley, comenzó la cena que todos estaban disfrutando a excepción de una chica rubia que se encontraba aun en schok por lo que decidió salir de ahí un momento.

-Candy –Albert estaba ahí sentado con clin -¿Te sorprende cierto?

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste Albert?

-Porque no quería asumir el cargo tan grande que tenía en esta familia –Dijo tristemente mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Por qué me adoptaste?

-Porque cuando te conocí me pareciste una niña de lo más linda, feliz, sincera y carismática de buen corazón y digna de un apellido como el de nosotros.

-Gracias –Candy se sonrojo al máximo por la mención de las cualidades que él veía en ella

-Por nada pequeña

-¿Fue por aquella vez que nos vimos en el bosque Albert?

-Si pero yo te conocí desde antes ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Cuándo?

Albert me miró fijamente a los ojos –Eres más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras

Candy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no podía ser verdad, el era su príncipe de la colina, su amado príncipe de la colina.

-El príncipe de la colina –Susurro levemente mientras sonreía –Siempre fuiste tu

-Así es pequeña, yo fui a quien viste en aquella colina con la gaita y el traje escoses

-¿Por qué estabas ahí?

-Eso no lo puedo decir aun no Candy –Dijo misteriosamente

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Aun no puedo decírtelo –Dijo mientras me sonreía dulcemente

Antes de que pudiera insistir llego Annie, quien indico que la tia abuela tenia algo que decir….

-Bueno aprovechando esta reunión, debo decirles algo –Dijo mirando a todos los amigos y familiares –Eliza Leagan, bueno a decir verdad la familia Leagan, me ha pedido que comprometamos a su hija con uno de mis nietos….

Sentí el corazón salirse, rogaba porque no fuera lo que pensaba que sería….

-Anthony Brown Ardley, es a quien le darán el honor de convertirse en el esposo de Eliza Leagan dentro de unos años cuando ambos hayan terminado sus estudios….

-¡¿Qué?! –Escuche la voz de Anthony lejanamente pues ahora no podía oír ni decir ni mover nada, solo miraba la sonrisa maliciosa de Eliza Leagan viendo a Anthony hasta que alguien me tomo de la mano para sacarme de ahí

-Silencio Anthony por favor –Dijo la tía abuela

-Pero….

-Anthony por favor luego platicamos –Dijo Albert –Quien inmediatamente acudió a la ayuda de la tía abuela…

-¡Por los novios!

-¡Por los novios! –Todos imitaron a la tía abuela para brindar por ellos y beber, todos menos Anthony quien molesto abandono el comedor

Mientras tanto afuera de la gran mansión…. -¿Candy? –Terrence se encontraba ahí mirándome preocupado, cuando pronuncio mi nombre volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que lagrimas estaban siendo derramadas por todo mi ser

-¿Estas bien Candy?

Llore más y me aferre a él, mientras me desahogaba nuevamente, Anthony de nuevo me había hecho daño y yo tontamente había creído en sus palabras de amor….

-Tranquila pequeña estoy aquí para cuidarte….

Anthony se encontraba viendo la escena escondido, llorando también pues el no deseaba aquel compromiso sorpresivamente anunciado, ni siquiera sabia porque habían dicho aquello la tía abuela y Albert.

Albert se acercó a él….

-Anthony vamos al despacho –Le susurro

Anthony decidió ir pues debían arreglar esto, no deseaba este compromiso….

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dijeron eso? ¿Por qué?

Albert solo lo miro mientras le daba una carta, que al parecer explicaba el motivo, al menos eso entendió el….

-¿Qué es esto?

-Léela por favor Anthony

Comenzó a leerla, era una carta bastante vieja, ahí decía algo sobre Candy, en realidad demasiado, al percatarse de que tal vez….

"No es imposible" arrugo la carta

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡Es una mentira tuya o de esa desgraciada loca! –Anthony estaba fuera de sus casillas -¡No les creeré ni una sola palabra!

-Por favor cálmate Anthony date cuenta de que esto es necesario, yo también me negué al creerlo pero… -Dijo mientras se levantaba –La tía abuela me confirmo algunas cosas, de echo si yo estuve aquel día que conocí a Candy en aquella colina fue porque estaba realmente triste por la muerte de mi hermana menor, tu tía, pero jamás imagine que….

-¡Es mentira no sigas! –Anthony se fue de ahí no podía soportar un minuto más en ese lugar

-Anthony –Susurro –Es por tu bien, no puedes casarte con ella nunca, sería algo fuera de lo común….si se enteraran

-Anthony cariño –Eliza lo vio, inmediatamente se acercó a él pero…

-¡No te me acerques, digan lo que digan no me casare con una loca, mentirosa y sucia tramposa como tu¡ ¡Nunca! –Anthony la empujo mientras salía de la mansión

Annie, Archie y Stear fueron los únicos que vieron aquella escena, pero estaban felices pues sabían que ella era todo eso y más.

La tía abuela buscaba a Anthony pero no lo encontraba hasta que….

-¿Dónde está Albert?

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo

-Pero debe darle el anillo a Eliza

-Tía abuela creo que nos precipitamos, ni siquiera sabemos si esa última carta es verdad

-Claro que lo es, seguramente que si lo es….

-Pero te la dieron los Leagan ¿Cómo saber que es verdad?

-¿Porque dudarlo? Además Candice se parece a ella…

-Si pero solo en lo rubia y en su personalidad, si te fijas bien sus facciones no se parecen a los de….

-Tal vez pero aun así no creo que sea buena idea emparentar a Anthony con una huérfana ¿o si?

-¿Te parece emparentarlo con alguien que se ha dedicado a acosarlo?

-Por favor….

-No tia abuela, tampoco es justo

Albert también se fue, pues después de meditarlo un momento, el tampoco desearía estar obligado a casarse con alguien que no fuera de su gusto y menos por la fortuna o apellido, si se casara quería que fuera por amor y no por interés.

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza he estado un poco ocupada en el trabajo pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste ;D**

 **kiki muchas gracias por tu review y si te entiendo pues yo tampoco he encontrado muchos jejeje :D**

 **keyla1302 hola muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo :D estos comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo de verdad gracias ;D y por la historia que guest me envio quiero que sepas qque si le hice caso y ya estoy subiendo los capitulos solo que yo lo titule como me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo, espero que te guste le he cambiado pero casi nada, tal vez tambien suba la historia orignal que es robo de un corazon como originalmente se titulaba, espero te guste.**

 **a todos muchas gracias pro su apoyo espero les siga gustando**

 **;D saludos**


	16. CAPITULO 16 DECISIONES

Candy se encontraba en aquella habitación enorme, sin querer ver a nadie desde la noche anterior en la que anunciaron el compromiso entre Elisa y Anthony prefirió no estar con el resto de la familia.

-Candy –Escucho aquella voz que la hizo congelar completamente –Por favor debemos hablar

-No –Susurro suave pero con mucha seguridad en su voz

-Candy yo…

-¡He dicho que no Anthony!

-¿puedes por favor dejar de comportarte así y abrirme?

Candy molesta y con fastidio fue a abrir la puerta para toparse con los zafiros azules que tanto había amado durante su corta vida desde que los vio, inmediatamente sintió que su fortaleza, la poca que había logrado reunir, la abandonaban.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No deseo casarme con Elisa Leagan, el compromiso fue un trato de mi tía abuela, quien ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de decírmelo

-No importa, ya tome una decisión

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya no te amo –Dijo dándole la espalda

Anthony sintió un balde de agua fría que le caía encima al escuchar a la chica de sus sueños decirle esto, por lo que no quedo nada tranquilo, la tomo de los hombros para hacerla voltear.

-Mírame a los ojos Candy y dime que no me amas

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y no podía sentía su corazón partir al decirle aquellas palabras

-¡Ya te lo dije y no tengo porque repetirlo! ¡Quiero a Terry! –Soltó

-¿Qué?

-Estaré con Terry, te guste o no, estés o no de acuerdo en el compromiso con Elisa, ella ahora es tu novia oficial y yo no me meteré.

-Pero Candy

-Sera mejor que te vayas, tengo que ir a otro lado

-¿A dónde?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Candy ¿creí que lucharíamos?

-Te he dicho que no, yo estaré con Terry y tú con Elisa ¿no?

-No

-Por favor Anthony vete

Anthony la tomo nuevamente de los hombros para jalarla hacia a él y plantarle un cálido y dulce beso en sus labios, pero a la vez insistentes a los cuales ella no pudo resistirse y le correspondió gustosa pues no podía negárselo a ella misma, amaba a Anthony

-¡Anthony!

Candy se separó al oír el grito de aquella persona, quien la miraba con furia en los ojos, si esas miradas mataran ella estaría muerta, Anthony por su parte solo la miraba a ella, sin hacerle el menor caso a Elisa.

-¡Anthony! –Repitió molesta

-¿Qué deseas?

-¿Cómo te atreves a besar a esta huer….?

-Te pido que midas tus palabras arpía, porque si no yo olvidare que eres una mujer, no eres dama porque eres una asquerosa tramposa y muy coqueta ¿crees que no se los romances que has tenido Elisa?

-Anthony ¿Cómo….?

-Candy será mejor que cierres tu puerta antes de que alguna víbora se meta, yo debo ir con mi tío quien me espera en su despacho, pero después vendré a verte por una respuesta más razonable que la que me diste hace un momento ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo…..no se

-Piénsalo nos vemos pequeña –Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

-¡¿Por qué demonios me haces…?!

-Tu Elisa tramposa, si me obligan a casarme contigo, te aseguro que hare cada uno de tus días y noches un infierno a mi lado, pues te odio, no sabes cuánto te aborrezco y no te amo –Dijo tratando de contener su asco y rabia que le producía aquella mujer –Tu sabes si continuas alentando a nuestras familias o mejor desistes de esta locura

-Anthony….

-Ah, otra cosa, diles a mis tíos que la carta es pura mentira para que ustedes logren el propósito de que yo me case contigo

-¿Qué carta?

-Sé que tu familia tiene que ver así que no sirve de nada hacerte la desentendida, ¿entiendes? Te doy un día

-Pero….

Se fue dejándola sola, mientras ella estaba que ardía de furia, por los celos, coraje e impotencia, además de que siempre fallaban todas sus artimañas para conseguir sus propósitos…

.

.

.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Qué haces Tarzan pecosa?

-¡Terry!

-¿Por qué esa cara Candy?

Terrence estaba debajo de su balcón, por lo que mientras ella se ponía en pie, el decidió subir por aquella enredadera de rosas para llegar hasta ella, una vez a su altura….

-Mi querida Julieta espero que no pese tanto, para poderla bajar de la gran torre…

-¿pesada? ¿Yo?

-Jajajaja es broma Candy –Comento divertido –No te enojes o se verán más tus pecas

-¡Oh Terry!

Despues de un rato comenzaron una amena platica donde Candy le conto algunas cosas que había platicado con Anthony….

-Bien detesto a Anthony, Candy pero algo que no podemos ignorar –Dijo viéndola –Es que Elisa si es mentirosa, tramposa y juega sucio para atrapar o conseguir lo que desea

-Si eso ya lo se

-¿Entonces?

-Que ahora es su prometida y yo no debería…

-¿Por qué no escuchar al corazón y dejas que te guie a tu amor?

-Creo que eso no sirve

-¿Por qué?

-La búsqueda de un amor, es más complicado de lo que parece como para dejárselo todo al corazón.

-No ames con la cabeza, Candy, se ama con el corazón –Dijo sonriéndole cálidamente mientras le posaba su mano en el pecho varonil, para mostrarle como latía su corazón por ella, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara completamente, era verdad que amaba a Anthony pero Terry, Terry le gustaba también pero no lo amaba como a Anthony, era un amor diferente.

 _"Debo tomar una decisión, Anthony no puedo, debo ser firme y no estorbarte_ " pensaba tristemente mientras miraba a aquel chico que la miraba con ojos de amor…


	17. CAPITULO 17 AMORES FORZADOS

Candy y los demás habían regresado al colegio San Pablo, ella había tomado una decisión, por lo que se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre junto a Terrence Grandchester a quien no le molestaba nada en absoluto tener una compañía tan placentera con Candy, de quien estaba ya completamente enamorado.

Sabía que si Candy pasaba tiempo con él, no era porque lo amaba si no para alejarse de Anthony quien estaba ahora comprometido con Elisa Leagan, se le hacía injusto pero no podía perder la oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de la rubia, solo por tener consideración por aquel joven.

-Candy…. –La llamo mientras la volteaba a ver, ella estaba acostada en la segunda colina de Pony, donde estaba sumida en sus pensamientos –Candy

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede Terry?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, sin saber que decir se sonrojo levemente, meditando por unos instantes su respuesta –Yo…..bueno….me gustas…..pero….

-Pero no como Anthony ¿cierto?

-Yo….

-No te preocupes Candy, comprendo, pero entonces creo que será mejor no vernos más –Se puso de pie

-Pero Terry…

-Perdóname pero no quiero hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho….por eso

-Solo dame tiempo…..yo….olvidare….

-No quiero obligarte a amarme

-No lo harás…..solo dame tiempo…..por favor –Dijo mirándolo desde el suelo sentada, de manera suplicante, pues no deseaba apartarse de él, sentía que era su único sostén aunque sonara egoísta, necesitaba a Terry para no caerse, pero no porque fuera su felicidad o porque lo amara, sentía culpa por esto pero no podía engañar a su corazón.

-Está bien Candy –Dijo tristemente, pues él sabía en el fondo que ella solo lo usaba porque lo necesitaba en aquel momento pero no porque lo amara y no pudiera estar sin él.

.

.

.

Anthony miraba aquella pareja desde lo lejos, triste porque no podía creer que la carta que le habían mostrado en navidad fuera real, no podía quedarse así, debía hacer algo, debía averiguar y sobre todas las cosas no deseaba abandonar el amor de su vida.

-¡Anthony!

Dando un gran suspiro, fastidiado por el tono de aquella mujer, volteo a verla, ella venia hacia a él, dispuesta a abrazarlo por lo que el simplemente comenzó a caminar para sentido contrario de ella.

-¡Espérame!

-Lo siento mucho Elisa pero tengo que ir a clases

-Aún es tiempo de receso

-Si pero no deseo tu compañía

-Pero…. ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Tú prometida! Y ¡tú futura esposa!

Anthony se detuvo en seco…..molesto se volvió para enfrentarla –No lo eres, ¡Para mí no eres ni mi novia, ni mi prometida y tampoco mi futura esposa! ¡Te odio! ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? ¡Yo no te amo Elisa!

-Anthony…pero…. –Lo miro por un momento confundida –Podrías intentarlo, puedo hacer cosas que te complazcan –Dijo coquetamente

-Si deseara que me obedecieran, me compraría un perro o algún animal Elisa, entiende eso no es amor

-Me estas ofendiendo….

-Y tú me fastidias

-Anthony…. ¿qué te pasa? Tú no eras así

-Siempre he sido así, lo que sucede es que tú nunca te diste cuenta –Dijo mientras daba la vuelta

-Pero…. –Quiso seguirlo pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo

 _"¡Me las pagaras Anthony Brown, hare que no puedas huir de mí nunca más!"_ ´pensó sonriente _"Necesito otro plan"_

.

.

.

-Hola Candy

-¡Stear!

-¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿Esperabas a otra persona cierto? –Dijo sonriendo

-Bueno….la verdad si

-Lo sé, sé que últimamente te vez aquí con Terry

-¿Cómo lo….?

-Anthony te ha visto

-¿Qué? –Dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba

 _"Anthony me está vigilando, ¿Por qué?"_ pensó un poco molesta pero a la vez feliz

-Sabes Candy creo que deberías no hacer caso a la imposición que le han hecho a Anthony…..

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero a Terry –Dijo cerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué no te escuchas convencida?

-Claro que lo estoy –Dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe

-No lo creo, si en verdad te hubieras enamorado de Terry, no estarías sufriendo y yo te he visto Candy, también Annie y Patty

Ella se dio la vuelta sin saber que decir, no estaba preparada para enfrentar los interrogatorios por parte de sus amigos, por lo que solo opto por mejor ignorar aquella pregunta….

-¿Cómo va todo con Patty?

-Bien veo que no me tienes confianza, pero Candy pequeña recuerda que te queremos y que si esta en nuestras manos poder ayudarte tanto a ti como a Anthony lo haremos, siempre y cuando ambos deseen estar juntos –Dijo triste mientras daba la vuelta –Otra cosa Candy, si alguien te dice algo sobre tu pasado no lo creas, solo te puedo decir que es mentira –Dijo dándole media sonrisa –Por cierto las cosas van bien con ella, nos vemos Candy

-Nos vemos Stear –Dijo algo confundida

.

.

.

-Madre, tengo que decirle algo

-¿Qué sucede Elisa?

-Es sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí en el colegio, durante las noches

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-Bien en un principio no me quisieron escuchar, cuando les dije que una alumna iba a los dormitorios de los chicos para verlos….

-Fue porque nunca vimos nada en nuestras rondas que hicimos

-Está bien pero aun así le aseguro que fue verdad, por otra parte quiero comentarle algo que es terrible para el colegio, mucho peor que esas visitas

-¿Qué es? Habla ya Elisa

-Se trata de un romance que hay en el colegio, todo mundo está hablando de eso, dos jóvenes se encuentran todas las noches en el establo para consumar….

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Lo que estoy diciendo madre que….

-¡No eso es imposible!

-¿Por qué no lo ve usted misma hoy en la noche?

-Si es verdad serán castigados, pero si es una mentira tuya Elisa, el castigo será para ti.

-Claro madre

 _"Me desharé de ti, de una vez por todas, no puedes seguir aquí distrayéndome a Anthony, no lo puedo permitir_ " pensó feliz por como marchaba todo

.

.

.

-Candy, toma me pidieron que te lo diera –Patty le entregaba una nota

-Es de Terry –No lo había visto en el receso, lo cual le preocupo pues no entendía si era porque estaba molesto aun con ella, por lo del otro día, pero….

 _Querida Candy:_

 _Lamento mucho no haber ido en la hora del receso, pero hay algo de suma importancia que debes saber, es algo que escuche sin querer, que decía Anthony a sus primos, la razón por la que lo comprometieron con Elisa Leagan, te pido que vayas esta noche a los establos para poderlo platicar._

 _Atentamente Terrence_

 _PD. Quema esta nota, pues no deseo que tengamos problemas si alguien la encuentra_

-¿Vas a ir? –Pregunto Patty quien había leído la nota por encima del hombro de la rubia

-No lo sé…. ¿Porque me pedirá que la queme?

-No sé, pero sabes mejor no lo hagas –Candy la vio confundida –Uno nunca sabe –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien, la guardare entonces –Candy se dirigió con ella al salón

.

.

.

Terry se encontraba en su alcoba, leyendo emocionado una pequeña nota que había encontrado debajo de su puerta…

 _Terry:_

 _Quisiera decirte algo importante que he decidido, lamento mucho lo del otro día, pero tengo que ser honesta contigo acerca de mis sentimientos, espero que nos podamos ver, esta noche Terry, en los establos._

 _Atentamente Candice_

 _PD: Quema la nota, no deseo problemas si la encuentran._

 _Te esperare_

Terry la leyó un par de veces más, pues no podía creer lo que Candy le pedía…

" _Ella no es así, es algo extraño"_ peso _"¿Debo ir o mejor no?"_

.

.

.

-Anthony

-¿Qué quieres Elisa? No debes estar aquí

-Solo vengo a decirte que si deseas abrir los ojos de una buena vez, vayas esta noche a los establos del colegio

-¿Para qué?

-¿Qué acaso no has escuchado el rumor?

-¿Qué rumor?

-Sobre que una pareja se reúne ahí todas las noches, ¿quieres que te de él nombre de esa mujer?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Quién más se vería con Terry ahí?

-¿Qué? No es verdad

-Ve y averiguarlo por ti mismo –Elisa se alejó de él, dejándolo confundido y con la gran duda en su cabeza…..

 _"¿Sera verdad lo que dijo? No por supuesto que no…..pero ¿Qué tal si…..?"_ pensaba Anthony con la duda en su mente que no lo dejo tranquilo en toda la tarde….

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero les siga gustando y disculpen por la demora**

 **respondiendo sus reviews hermosos**

 **Danicel claro todos deseabamos que ambos quedaran juntos, para mi si era una pareja perfecta, aunque debo admitir que tambien me gusta la pareja que forma con Terry pero Anthony, es mas que el hombre perfecto jejejej ;D**

 **Flakitasmiriam** **muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando ;D**

 **Guest muchas gracias**

 **gracias a todos por sus comentarios y aqui les dejo un nuevo cap que espero les guste y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien ;D no hay limites**

 **saludos**


	18. CAPITULO 18 DESASTRE TOTAL

Candy se encontraba en su alcoba esperando a que las hermanas dejaran de pasar para dirigirse al establo y encontrarse con Terry, pues tenía una gran curiosidad de que era eso que debía decirle…tenía que ver con el compromiso de Anthony y ella deseaba saberlo….

-Creo que ya no hay nadie –Se dijo a sí misma una vez que se acabaron de escuchar los pasos, inmediatamente salió con sigilo por el balcón de su alcoba para bajar al jardín. Una vez abajo emprendió el camino hacia el establo donde suponía la esperaba Terry.

.

.

.

-Tengo que ir –Se dijo así mismo, tomando su saco y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín para ir directamente al establo.

La curiosidad lo consumía, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba, no podía quedarse un minuto más en su habitación solo imaginándose cosas, tenía que ir y enfrentarlo.

.

.

.

-Bien chicas ¿Quién quiere ir conmigo? –Elisa estaba dispuesta a salir –Sera un gran espectáculo

-¿Por qué estás tan convencida Elisa? –Pregunto Amanda

-Ya veras

-Pero el rumor lo esparcimos nosotras….

-¡Shhh! Estúpida ¿quieres que nos escuchen? –Elisa la miraba furiosa -¿Vas a ir o no?

-Si –Dijo tímidamente mientras seguía a Elisa.

.

.

.

-Annie –Susurraba Patty

-¿Patty? –Abrió la puerta -¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy preocupada por Candy, estoy segura que se fue a ver a Terry al establo

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-El la cito ahí, pero es que se me hace muy raro, y además acabo de ver a Elisa salir de su habitación ahorita con Amanda

-Deberíamos ir a ver qué sucede….

-Creo que si –Se dispusieron a ir pero….

-¡¿Qué hacen despiertas?! ¡Patty vete a tu habitación inmediatamente! –Margot estaba enfrente de ellas mirándolas furiosamente

-Pero…

-Nada señorita, directo a tu habitación, si no quieres ir al cuarto de meditación

Patty se fue directo a su habitación y Annie cerró la puerta de la suya, sin nada más que hacer pues la hermana Margot se quedó tiempo vigilando y al parecer no tenía intenciones de irse...

.

.

.

Candy estaba en los establos esperando a Terry que al parecer había olvidado que la había citado pues ya pasaba de la media noche, por lo que decidió mejor irse a dormir, pero en ese momento la puerta del establo se abrió y escucho los pasos de alguien, inmediatamente se asustó, pero supuso que era Terry, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando….

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿estás sola?

-Si

-Creí que te verías con alguien

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Dijo molesta –Te ruego que te vayas

-Creo que no lo hare

-¿Por qué?

-Te he extrañado

-Yo….

-Necesitamos hablar

-No lo creo….

.

.

.

-Creo que debo ir –Terry se puso de pie y se dispuso a bajar al jardín, caminaba despacio hacia el establo con la esperanza de aun encontrarla, había estado debatiéndose entre sí ir o no, cuando en ese momento vio a Elisa y a su amiga, junto a la madre superiora y unas hermanas, para su sorpresa y horror iban al establo…. -¿Qué demonios pasa? Espero que Candy no esté ahí….

Corrió hacia la otra dirección para entrar por el otro lado del establo, esperando que Candy no estuviera ahí y la retaran por estar en aquel lugar a altas horas de la noche, al llegar no esperaba encontrarse con aquella persona….

.

.

.

-¡Basta no tenemos de que hablar! –Decía la chica mientras intentaba separarse de él joven que la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos

-Claro que si Candy, escúchame

-¿acaso no la escuchaste? Ella no desea hablar contigo

-Terry…. –Murmuro ella suavemente al ver a Terry del otro lado del establo ingresando al lugar pero….

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! ¡Dios míos, pecadores! –Grey estaba que estallaba de furia al ver a los jóvenes abrazados y lo peor al hijo del duque ingresando también al establo -¡Esto es imperdonable!

-¡¿Anthony?!

Elisa vio molesta como Anthony tenia sujetada a Candy a su cuerpo y no la había soltado, pese a que la madre estaba que explotaba de la furia al encontrarlos en esa situación, " _Maldita sea, esto es un total desastre, si la madre Grey, enfurece no solo expulsara a Candy si no a….."_ pensaba molesta mientras miraba la escena.

-¡Sepárenlos!

-¡No! –Anthony intento tomarla de la mano pero le fue imposible -¡No hacíamos nada malo, hermana Grey!

-¡Silencio, lo que acabo de ver es demasiado vergonzoso, han enlodado la reputación de la escuela! –Miro a Candy quien forcejeaba en los brazos de las hermanas -¡Candice White Ardley queda expulsada del colegio, usted es una mujerzuela, perdida, con dos, dios mío!

-¡Si la expulsa a ella, expúlseme también a mí! –Exclamo Anthony

-¡Por supuesto que queda expulsado Anthony Brown Ardley! ¡Llévenselos de aquí no deseo verlos más, también a Terrence, quien de igual forma queda expulsado del colegio!

-Yo me voy solo –Dijo Terry mientras caminaba, le daba igual si lo expulsaban al final de cuentas no deseaba quedarse un minuto más en aquel lugar, de echo desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba no estar en ese colegio y solo buscaba una oportunidad para irse…

.

.

.

En el cuarto de meditación, donde los tenían encerrados, Anthony trato de llamar la atención de la rubia, quien estaba en la habitación de enfrente, mientras Terrence lo observaba.

-Deberías dejarla

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Elisa nos puso una trampa, estoy seguro

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Ella me dijo que Candy y tú se veían a escondidas todas las noches en el establo, al principio no le creí…..pero…me gano la curiosidad y….

-Y fuiste a cerciorarte ¿no?

-Sí, ahora por mi culpa ella será expulsada –Dijo tristemente –No sé qué dirán la tía abuela y Albert, tal vez le quiten la beca….

-¿Albert?

-¿Lo conoces?

-No sé si sea el mismo pero…..conocí a un Albert hace tiempo cuando iba a la ciudad a perderme en alcohol y el conocía a Candy por lo que me contaron desde américa se conocían.

-Entonces es el, él es nuestro tío y el patriarca de los Ardley

-El que decidió el compromiso ¿eh?...De hecho no pude verlo aquel día. –Dijo recordando

-Si en efecto

 _"¿Qué pasaría ahora?, Albert tal vez se enojaría, si le dijeran en que situación la encontraron, pero realmente Anthony y ella no habían hecho nada malo pero… ¿Qué debo hacer, Anthony que vamos a hacer?"_ pensó Candy desconsolada mientras sollozaba…

Anthony y Terry la escuchaban y ambos se sumergían en sus pensamientos, compartiendo uno en común….

 _"¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué debían hacer para evitar esto? Candy….."_ pensaba Anthony al igual que Terrence quien pensó que tal vez era momento de acudir al duque…

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando...**

 **ErisBrower111** **si te prometo que no se lo complicare tanto a Anthony jiji bueno solo un poquito pero te aseguro que no se dara por vencido tal vez convezca a Candy jijij ;D solo dire esto jejeje espero te siga gustando**

 **Val rod** **muchas gracias por tu review y claro que yo tambien odio a elisa :/ maldita jejjeje tal vez la desaparezca jijij ntc espero te siga gustando ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews espero les siga gustando si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	19. CAPITULO 19 UN TRATO TERRIBLE

-¡No puede expulsar a mi hijo!

-Claro que puedo Duque, Terrence es tan culpable como los otros dos

-Pero él no tenía abrazado a aquella chiquilla ¿o sí?

-No, pero estaba ahí entrando al establo para verla como siempre

-¡Usted no tiene pruebas, señora!

-¡Le ruego que baje la voz, he tratado de mantener esto en secreto!

-Directora ¿Qué nos recomienda?

-Señora Elroy, Candice y Anthony fueron expulsados, le sugiero que si quieren corregir aquel error los casen inmediatamente para que su pequeño deslice no se esparza mas

-Ellos no pueden casarse –Intervino Albert –Es algo complicado y delicado de explicar

-Por favor cuénteme Sr. Ardley

-Bien, no estamos totalmente seguros, pero al parecer Candice es hija de una hija bastarda de mi hermano que en paz descanse, Maximiliano Ardley –Explico rápidamente la señora Elroy –Nos llegó una carta dirigida a él, donde explica que su hija ilegítima, tuvo una niña que dejo en el hogar de pony, donde Candice se crio

-¿Cómo saben que es ella?

-Las fechas coinciden con el día que llego Candy al hogar –Intervino nuevamente Albert –Como comprenderá, no pueden casarse, porque por lo que dice la carta el padre, es el padre de Anthony o al menos eso confiesa mi media hermana, quien se enamoró de él, sin saber que se iba a casar con mi hermana Rosy.

-Es decir ¿Qué…..?

-Sí, podrían ser medios hermanos –Concluyo Albert

-¡Dios mío! Esto es peor de lo que había pensado

-Yo tengo una propuesta, más que nada para el señor duque de Grandchester

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué le parecería emparentar con la familia Ardley?

-¡Con una ilegitima! –Se escandalizo

-Duque con todo respeto su hijo es también natural ¿no? –La señora Elroy lo miro ofendida –Además Candice no tiene la culpa de su origen, así como Terrence ¿no?

-Si pero…Terrence será el futuro duque de Grandchester

-Y Candy será una de las herederas de la familia Ardley como merece, no importa si es o no de sangre de nosotros realmente, porque como he dicho no estamos seguros, pero preferimos que estén separados mis dos sobrinos, ¿Por qué seria espantoso no cree, casarlos?

-Si la yo creo Sr. Ardley pero…

-¿Acaso no quiere que su hijo tenga una bella esposa como lo es Candy?

-Sí, pero no ahora, debe madurar y terminar sus estudios…

-Claro nosotros también deseamos que Candice termine sus estudios, además ella aun es una niña –Elroy miro a la directora –Por eso me sorprende que piense realmente que ellos hicieron algo, tanto Anthony como Candy son unos chiquillos aun

-Solo digo lo que vi –La directora Grey los miro nerviosamente –Además muchas alumnas también me comentaron esto, de no ser así no me habría dado cuenta y entonces tal vez, hubiera sido tarde cuand…

-Eso ya no importa –Albert miro al duque -¿Entonces acepta el compromiso?

Richard lo pensó un momento, en verdad era una oferta tentadora, pues en un futuro no tendría que preocuparse por encontrarle una mujer a su hijo, pues desde ahora la tendría y ambos serian preparados para recibir el ducado, por lo que por esa parte prefirió irse y no por el lado de que Candy era huérfana y si no lo era, era una hija ilegítima…

 _"_ _También mi hijo lo es_ " pensó tristemente –Esta bien Albert, tenemos un trato

-Bien –Cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos, después Albert vio a la directora -¿Dónde están?

-En el cuarto de meditación, mándale por ellos

La hermana Grey salió de ahí, dejándolos solos…

-William debemos enviar a Candice a otra escuela –Comento un poco molesta por lo que había pasado

-Si tía, pero por favor, mientras ella se quede en la casa, trátala bien –Albert la miraba un poco desconfiado pues anteriormente la tía abuela se había comportado mal con ella

Cinco minutos después llegaron los jóvenes con la cabeza gacha y con una cara de preocupación, por lo que hubieran decidido, a la oficina de la directora, sus tutores los vieron molestos, aunque Albert los miraba divertido por sus rostros de preocupación.

-Bien Terrence la directora, tomo la decisión de expulsarte –Dijo molesto el duque -¿Crees que te salvaste? Buscare otra escuela u otra manera de que la termines

Terry lo miro furioso al ver su sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su padre

-Bueno chicos hemos tomado una decisión –Albert miro a Anthony

 _"_ _Perdóname, sé que me odiaras por esto, por el resto de tu vida, pequeño"_ pensó tristemente y de repente choco con los zafiros verdes _"Candy también me vas a odiar, estoy seguro, perdóname pecosa"_

-Hemos decidido que se arregle el error cometido por ustedes –Elroy tomo la palabra al ver que su nieto estaba cabizbajo al dar aquella noticia

-¿Qué decisión? –Candy los miro sorprendida

Anthony los miro esperanzados pensando que harían que se casara con Candy, pero de pronto pensó en la carta, recordó palabra por palabra lo que decía…

 **FLASH BACK**

Tomo la carta que le ofrecía su tío, con manos temblorosas comenzó a leerla...

 _Querido Maximiliano Ardley:_

 _Tal vez se te haga raro recibir una carta mía, padre, pero realmente necesito confesarte algo que hice y que no me arrepiento por que fue por amor, pero…._

 _Sé que nunca quisiste que nadie se enterara de mi existencia al menos eso decía mi madre, que nunca dijera que era hija natural del finado Maximiliano Ardley, porque sería un gran escándalo para todos, sobre todo para esa familia._

 _Bien pero esto no lo puedo callar, no más, además padre quede muy débil después del parto y como no he tenido las atenciones correspondientes, tengo una fuerte infección que me está consumiendo, le pedí a una persona que me ayudara a dejar a mi niña en el hogar de pony, es una casa hogar cerca de aquí, ¿estarás feliz de saber mi suerte?_

 _Tal vez sí, no lo sé padre, ni siquiera sé porque te llamo así, bueno quiero que sepas que esa pequeña crecerá sola sin padres, sin familiares, gracias a ti, sabes que mi madre murió y no tenía a nadie más que a ti, pero no te intereso._

 _Bien conocí a un joven del que me enamore perdidamente pero no se casó conmigo ni siquiera regreso para ver a su hija, ¿porque? Porque casualmente estaba comprometido con Rosy Ardley, que ironía ¿no? Si estaba comprometida con tu hija, la legitima._

 _Yo no lo sabía me entere el día que le dije que estaba embarazada y Brian Brown fue muy claro conmigo, no quería saber nada mas de mí, nunca._

 _Solo espero que algún día te des cuenta del daño que provocaste en mí, espero que sepas compensarlo no conmigo, si no con esa pequeña que quedara huérfana, por cierto es hermosa y su nombre es Candice, es un dulce nombre que le queda perfecto ¿no?_

 _Te perdono padre, pese a que a veces creo que no te mereces mi perdón, pero confió en que compenses mi fatal vida_

 _Atentamente_

 _Ana Mendel_

-¡No es verdad! –Avente la carta al suelo y Salí huyendo del lugar furioso sin poder creer que me hicieran esto.

 _"_ _¿Cómo se atreven a querer engañarme con eso_?" pensó molesto _"No me alejare de ella, nunca"_

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Candy –Albert la miro –El duque de Grandchester y nosotros hemos acordado que…

-¡¿Qué?! –Terrence los miro furioso

-Calma Terrence –El duque se levantó –Hemos decidido que se comprometan, tú y Candice White Ardley

-¡¿Qué?! –Anthony y Candy exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Terrence solo se quedó mirando a su padre, por una parte estaba furioso que decidiera su vida, pero por otro lado…

 _"_ _¿Casarme con Candy? Sería perfecto, lo mejor que me pasara en la vida y la primera decisión con la que estaría de acuerdo con mi padre, pero….."_ pensó mientras su mirada se dirigía a la rubia, a quien le empezaron a salir las lágrimas, lo que lastimo a Terrence en lo más profundo de su ser.

-No, ¡No pueden!

-¡Cállate Candice! No estás en posición de opinar –La tía abuela se puso de pie ante ellos –Ahora están muy jóvenes pero el compromiso se anunciara al igual que se hizo con el de Anthony y en unos años cuando terminen sus estudios, se casaran y no hay nada que discutir, ahora vámonos –La tía abuela comenzó avanzar hacia la salida sin dar oportunidad de replica

-Pero….

-Vamos Anthony –Albert tomo a sus sobrinos para salir del despacho –Duque nos pondremos de acuerdo

-Claro, además yo también voy de salida, me encantaría que Candy viniera al castillo

-Claro que vamos

-Bien, vamos, nos vemos hermana

-Hasta luego

Candy caminaba al lado de Terrence quien solo la miraba preocupado, pero sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Anthony quien no les quitaba un segundo la mirada de encima…

-¿Por qué Albert?

Albert la miro sorprendido cuando por fin esta hablo, estaban en la entrada principal.

-Porque no me quedo de otra, Candy además tú te pusiste en una situa…

-Sí, pero de quien estaba abrazada era de Anthony

-Cálmate Candy, además Anthony ya está comprometido con Elisa

-Te odio –Murmuro antes de entrar al coche

Aquellas palabras acuchillaron el corazón de Albert que sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima….

 _"_ _Candy si supieras….no sé qué hacer mi pequeña Candy, solo deseaba tu felicidad, ya ahora….todo esto fue tan sorpresivo ¿Qué debo hacer pequeña?"_ pensó tristemente mientras el también subía al auto.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada disculpen la demora pero quiero que sepan que no abandono mis historias, me tardare un poquito cuando este apretada de tiempo pero no las dejare nunca ;D**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ;D espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **espero que no les moleste separe un poco a los rubios solo para darle un poco de drama a la historia jijij ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 FIESTA DE COMPROMISO

Caminaba por la mansión Ardley nerviosamente mientras esperaba un milagro para que aquel compromiso no se anunciara, pues ella estaba destrozada por dentro, deseaba que esa fiesta fuera para ella y el amor de su vida, pero no era así…

-Candy

-Anthony –La mirada verde se cruzó con los zafiros azules, que la miraban dulcemente, mientras el joven se acercaba a ella.

-Mi amor no tenemos por qué seguir aquí –Anthony ya había tomado la decisión de no dejar que esas bodas se realizaran, tanto la suya con Elisa como la de Candy con Terrence.

-Anthony, no hay nada que hacer….además ya te….ya te había dicho que…no…yo…no te amo –La rubia cerro los ojos ante esta mentira

-Vamos Candice no creas que me creeré ese cuento –Anthony la tomo en sus brazos y lentamente se acercó a sus labios –Candy ¿Te irías conmigo?

-Anthony…no podemos y además…

-No ahorita pequeña, pero quiero que huyamos juntos en cuanto podamos –Se acercó más a ella –Candy te amo –Ella sentía el suave aliento de su amado en sus labios, sintió como le rozaban los labios de Anthony amablemente mientras le susurraba esta hermosa y maravillosa palabra que le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, se le erizo la piel al sentir estas emociones.

-Si te amo Anthony –Fue todo lo que respondió antes de fundirse en un beso cálido y lleno de amor.

A lo lejos una persona los miraba triste y furioso a la vez.

Bajo la rubia con los invitados que eran todos de la familia tanto Ardley como Grandchester y miembros importantes de la nobleza, por lo que nerviosa bajo hasta llegar donde estaban sus primos, pero antes de llegar fue interceptada por una pelirroja.

-Candy, eres una maldita huérfana que no se merece ser duquesa, piénsalo bien sería una vergüenza para Terry –Decía con su voz chillona

-Elisa, ahora no

-Siempre te recordare tu origen, para que no se te suban los humos, ni creas que te mereces ser algo que en tu vida habías imaginado, me encargare de acabarte y de dejarte totalmente sola, pobre de la familia Grandchester emparentar con una maldita y sucia huerfa….

-¡Elisa! –Terry llego hasta ellas, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención

-Terry que gusto verte, ¿Qué tal me veo? Estoy…

-Me da igual, te voy a pedir que respetes más a mi prometida y la futura duquesa de Grandchester, es una orden Elisa –Terrence la fulmino con la mirada –Que no te vuelva a oír decir nada de lo que acabo de escuchar, además te recuerdo que yo soy una pésima persona y aun así los Ardley me están dando el honor de formar parte de la familia.

-Es diferente…

-No lo es, soy un bastardo y aquí todos lo saben pero no se la pasan exclamándolo a los cuatro vientos como tú, espero que sea la última vez Elisa, ¿Vamos Candy? –Le ofreció la mano para que ella la aceptara, quien le miro dudosa pero al final accedió

Después de un rato de amena charla y de baile, la familia Ardley y Grandchester se pusieron en medio para que las personas escucharan el anuncio.

-Buenas noches queridos amigos y familiares –El duque tomo una copa –Quiero que hagamos un brindis, como sabrán hoy es un día de fiesta, pues mi hijo Terrence Grandchester quien será mi heredero en unos años, hoy hacemos público un compromiso entre nosotros y la familia Ardley, la señorita Candice White Ardley, será la futura duquesa de Grandchester, pues les anuncio a todos que hoy ellos quedan oficialmente comprometidos, por favor brinden con nosotros por este gran acontecimiento de ambas familias –El duque miro a los jóvenes que se encontraban uno al lado del otro –Salud

-Salud –Exclamaron todos antes de beber su copa

Candy salió al balcón pues no sabía cuánto más podría resistir adentro de aquel lugar, sentía que era una muñeca de trapo que los Ardley podían manejar a su antojo, por ser menor de edad, pero estaba cansada de aquello, no le parecía justo que hasta le escogieran esposo…

-Candy

La rubia se volteó para encontrarse con aquel joven de ojos intensos y azules -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?

-Este compromiso no fue mi idea

-¿Por qué no has hecho algo?

-Candy sabes que mi padre no es tan diferente a tu familia ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero aun así…

-Lo lamento mucho, pero…. –Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella -¿Por qué no tratamos?

-No quiero

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes bien porque…

-Olvídate mejor de el

-Terry…

-Candy eres mi novia y quiero que nos llevemos bien, sobre todo si compartiremos nuestras vidas juntos

-Pero….

-Te amo Candy –No le dejo responder simplemente la tomo por los hombros y la beso.

Anthony quien había estado buscando a su amada para saber cómo se encontraba pero no esperaba encontrar aquella escena en el balcón, Candy tratando de que Terrence la soltara y este besándola con bastante fuerza.

-¡Suéltala!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Anthony lo miro furioso y le dio un fuerte golpe en plena cara haciéndolo caer de bruces con la nariz ensangrentada, inmediatamente se puso de pie para devolver el golpe

-¡Basta! –Candy protegió a Anthony con su cuerpo, gritándole a Terry para que se detuviera –Por favor basta Terry

-Candy…. ¿Porque?

-Porque…

-Sabes perfectamente que eres mi novia y serás mi esposa ¿verdad?

Candy lo miro sorprendida y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien porque espero que mi esposa sea obediente y que siempre este de mi lado.

-No es un animal Grandchester, también tiene sentimientos –Anthony trataba de quitar a Candy de en medio

-Lo sé pero ¿acaso creen que no me había dado cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas? –La rubia lo miraba confundida

-De que quieren huir juntos ¿no?

-No…

-No lo permitiré Candy, así que mejor compórtate

Terrence se fue de ahí, dejando aquellos rubios tristes y destrozados ante la amenaza del futuro duque.

-¿Qué haremos? –Susurro la rubia mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo

-No te preocupes pequeña, ya pensaremos en algo, por ahora dejaremos asi las cosas, pero no dejaremos de estar juntos, lo prometo

-Pero ¿Cómo? Estudiaremos en escuelas diferentes

-Pero no son internados Candy –Anthony le sonrió dulcemente, pensó en aquel hecho y entonces también sonrió tiernamente, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-No me dejes

-No lo hare pequeña –Anthony la atrajo más fuertemente hacia el –Recuerda que eres más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy sonrió dulcemente, mientras aquellos hermosos recuerdos de su hogar y de las rosas de Anthony, llegaban a su mente.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores,**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leeer mi fic y espero que les siga gustando cmo hasta ahora y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jijij ;D**_

 _ **saludos :D**_


	21. CAPITULO 21 APARIENCIAS

Candy se encontraba en su habitación de la mansión Ardley que se encontraba en Londres, habían decidido que ella seguiría sus estudios en una escuela muy prestigiosa solo para señoritas, Anthony iría también a una escuela de Londres que estaba a unas calles de la de Candy.

Terry por otra parte, su padre había decidido que estudiara en casa, para así tener un poco más vigilado, algo que a Terrence no le hizo gracia, pero no dejo que aquel detalle, deshiciera su felicidad, una felicidad que mantenía oculta al saber que Candy seria su esposa, algún día.

Anthony y Candy, estaban en la misma mansión, claro bajo la vigilancia de sus tíos, Elroy estaba viviendo en la mansión y Albert había decidido dedicarse de lleno a tomar su papel como el patriarca de los Ardley, también ayudar a su tía a vigilar a sus sobrinos.

Anthony actuaba como normalmente lo había hecho toda su vida, al igual que Candy, ambos debían guardar las apariencias pero la realidad era que se habían estado encontrando por las tardes de regreso a casa y primero entraba uno y después el otro, ambos habían logrado que no enviaran al chofer, con la excusa de que la casa estaba cerca y Candy era acompañada por una dama (Judy) se llamaba la mucama, quien se había vuelto su amiga y cómplice.

Al bajar al comedor, encontró a Albert y a la tía Elroy desayunando, aquel día era su menos favorito, pues era sábado y no se iba a aquella escuela esos días de fines de semana, por lo que no tenía más que quedarse en casa.

-Buenos días Albert

-Más respeto Candice –Murmuro la tía Elroy

-Buenos días, tía Elroy

-Buenos días –Comento la anciana

-Candy –Albert la miro, trataba de no sonreír pero era un poco imposible –Necesitamos hablar

-¿De qué? –Pregunto asustada

 _"_ _No creo que se hayan dado cuenta o ¿sí?_ " pensó desesperada

-Del porque le dices amargada a una de tus profesoras –Dijo por fin sonriendo

-Ah, era eso –Suspiro aliviada

-¿Acaso hiciste otra travesura?

Candy se sonrojo levemente –No

-Bien, Jajaja por favor no vuelvas a decirle así ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien Albert

Tomo asiento para poder desayunar, unos minutos después llego Anthony, después de almorzar ella salió al jardín, después de unos minutos Anthony también se fue.

Albert se fue a la oficina y tía Elroy fue a la biblioteca, para encontrar algún libro interesante para darle a Candy.

En el jardín…

-Hola hermosa

-¡Anthony! –Candy se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras él la llenaba de besos en el rostro llenos de amor y dulzura.

-¿Cómo está el día de hoy mi princesa?

-Bien, un poco cansada

-Es normal pero ¿Te gusto anoche?

Candy inmediatamente se sonrojo –Anthony

-¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¿Acaso no te gusto mi sorpresa?

-Claro que si amor

-Me gusta tanto que me llames así, te amo pequeña

-Y yo a ti –Dijo sonriéndole

-Te he extrañado mucho desde ayer

-Pero…si no tiene más que un par de horas –Candy lo miro sorprendida pero sonriente

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy muy emocionado, ¿No te arrepentirás verdad?

-Claro que no, amor

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti -Ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y dulzura, que poco a poco se volvía más insistente y apasionado, ambos deseaban no separarse nunca y deseaban tener más del otro, como si nunca desearan separarse.

.

.

.

-Hola Candy –Terry se encontraba en el gran salón de estar, de la mansión Ardley –Te he extrañado –Añadió apenado

-Hola Terry –Lo saludo amablemente

-Te he traído algo –Le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas a Candy, quien lo miro sorprendida y confundida a la vez –Sabes que me gustas Candy –Explico, ella se sonrojo levemente, no deseaba lastimar a Terry, aunque el bien sabía que ella amaba a Anthony.

-Terry…yo

-Sé que no me quieres Candy –Comento tristemente

-No es eso, solo que no es de la manera en que tu esperas

-Lo sé pero…no quiero perder la oportunidad, además viviremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas y creo que es mejor llevarnos bien ¿no?

-Quizás, aunque aún espero un milagro –Murmuro sin pensar

-Te lo dije el otro día y te lo vuelvo a decir… ¡Ni se te ocurra escapar Candy! ¡Te juro que no lo permitiré!

-¡Terry!

-Ya te lo dije, no te iras –Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente –Te amo y no pienso dejarte ir, nunca

-Aunque no seas correspondido –Comento la joven un poco molesta y cansada por la actitud de Terry.

-Te conquistare

-Pero…

-Déjame intentarlo al menos, por favor Candy

En ese momento llego Anthony…

-Hola Grandchester

-Hola Brown

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi prometida ¿Algún problema?

-Sí, no puedes estar con ella, sin que haya algún chaperón, no es correcto

-¿Acaso tu estuviste con ella con un chaperón la noche en la que fuiste al establo en San Pablo?

-Es diferente

-No lo creo

-Si porque yo soy su primo

-¿Enserio? No pensabas eso cuando la besabas ¿O sí?

-Sabes que de sangre no es mi prima –Dijo burlonamente Anthony

-¿Acaso te quieres burlar de mí?

-¿Acaso tu no lo haces?

-Tienes razón, puedo burlarme, porque soy yo el que se casara con ella y tu….tú te tendrás que conformar con lo que fue y no pudo ser –Comento sonriendo –Nos vemos después, querida

Se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después salir de la mansión.

-Como lo odio –Susurraba Anthony molesto

-Tranquilo –Candy se acercó a él, para tomarle delicadamente su mano y asi lograr tranquilizarlo un poco –Nos iremos en un tiempo y nadie volverá a saber de nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si amor, ¿Lo dudas?

-Solo quiero que me prometas algo, por favor mi amor

-¿Qué mi vida?

-No me vuelvas a dejar nunca más, por favor

-Te lo juro, amor

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti, te amo más que nunca, Candy –Dijo mientras la abrazaba –Mi vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido

-La mía tampoco Anthony

Ambos quedaron unos segundos abrazando mientras recordaban la noche anterior….

 **FLASH BACK**

Anthony se encontraba en el jardín esperando a su amada, mientras preparaba todo para que ella tuviera una noche inolvidable.

Candy iba caminando por los rosales que Anthony había cultivado, mientras pensaba en que era lo que Anthony quería decirle y a estas horas.

Al llegar se quedó impresionada por lo que vio, Anthony había adornado un pequeño lugar del jardín con velas y rosas a su alrededor, en medio una gran manta blanca, donde había platos y copas, al lado una botella de champagne, el estaba vestido con un hermoso traje azul marino y camisa blanca que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Hola princesa

-Hola… ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Lo hice para que cenáramos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, quienes son testigos del amor tan grande que te tengo amor mío

-Gracias

-Ven amor

Candy tomo su mano y ambos se sentaron en unos cojines suaves que el había llevado, Anthony le sirvió…

-¿Tú los hiciste? –Pregunto sonriendo viendo la cena, que eran unas salchichas como las que habían probado aquella vez…

-Me gustaron tanto que aprendí a hacerlas yo mismo –Dijo orgullosos, no era nada complicado pero para él había sido un triunfo y para ella era un gran detalle –Me gustaría hacer todo por mi cuenta como tú lo hacías, es más satisfactorio ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

Ambos comieron, Anthony lleno las copas para que brindaran por el amor y por ellos sobretodo, pues no dejarían que nadie los separara.

-Candy

-¿Qué pasa? –Candy lo volteó a ver, ya que había estado absorta observando maravillada el cielo nocturno

-Te amo –Anthony se acercó a ella –Quiero saber… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –Saco la cajita y la joven inmediatamente se sonrojo

-Anthony pero…

-Era de mama, estoy seguro que le habría gustado que tú lo usarás –Saco el anillo de la caja y tomo la mano de la joven para colocárselo -¿Aceptas amor? prometo protegerte, amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe, preciosa, también prometo ser mejor para ti cada día de mi vida, ¿Me harías el grandísimo honor de convertirte en la señora Brown, de ser mi acompañante en este largo camino, llamado vida?

-Claro que si –Candy le sonrió mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Anthony sonrió y le coloco el anillo, para después mirarla con amor y depositarle un beso cálido y hermoso en sus labios, poco a poco ambos terminaron acostados, sobre el pasto, Anthony se separó suavemente de ella, quien sonrojada le sonreía.

-Te amo mi dulce Candy

-Yo te amo más mi dulce amor

Anthony sonrió mientras la abrazaba y ambos se dedicaban a planear lo que harían y en el momento en el que se casarían, soñando como seria y los hijos que tendrían una vez estables, mientras miraban las estrellas y la luna, quienes los cobijaban con el manto enorme del gran amor que ambos se profesaban, así hasta que casi amanecía.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Nos vemos en la cena, amor –Susurro ella antes de retirarse a su habitación

-Si mi princesa –Susurro también –Te amo

-Yo a ti

Ambos se retiraron a diferentes lados para guardar las apariencias y nadie descubriera sus planes, para cuando ellos hicieran lo planeado nadie podría hacer nada para impedirles estar juntos.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una gran disculpa por la tardanza, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic y espero que lo disfruten si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejej no hay limites.**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias a todos por sus hermsos reviews espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **saludos**_


	22. CAPITULO 22 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANTHONY

Habían pasado viéndose a escondidas durante los últimos meses hasta que llego el cumpleaños de Anthony, quien cumpliría 18 al igual que sus primos, algo que le preocupaba realmente, pero eso no hacía que su felicidad con su Candy se arruinara.

Candy por su parte había estado saliendo mucho con Terry esto a petición de el mismo y de los tutores, por lo que no le quedaba de otra aunque debía admitir que Terrence era una excelente compañía, siempre lo fue incluso llego a pensar que podría olvidar a Anthony con él, pero eso fue antes de que su amado apareciera de nuevo en su vida.

A sus 16 años no sabía lo que le depararía el futuro, si no lograba huir con Anthony, era obvio que terminaría casada con Terrence, algo que no deseaba no tanto porque el chico fuera malo si no porque no lo amaba.

Aquel día tendrían una fiesta en honor a Anthony, pues el hecho de convertirse en adulto era algo digno de festejar para la familia, después del accidente que tuvo hace dos años al caerse del caballo y de donde comenzaron los problemas para ambos rubios.

-¿En qué piensas querida?

-No es nada Terry –Respondió esta mientras regresaba a la realidad

-Debemos volver, pronto comenzara la fiesta ¿no?

-Si

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la mansión Ardley…

.

.

.

-¡Anthony!

-Hola…Elisa –Murmuro molesto, tratando de quitarse de encima a la joven.

-Anthony te extrañe tanto, no vas a verme nunca ¿Por qué?

-Estuvo ocupado, ya sabes, estudiar y en la casa con la tía abuela

-¿Cuándo dejaras de poner pretextos? Si me amas deberías….

-Tú lo has dicho Elisa, si tan solo te amara, tal vez lo haría pero como no te amo, no puedes pedirme nada, porque nunca lo hare

-¡Anthony!

Elisa lo miro indignada

Anthony simplemente la miro fríamente –Con permiso Elisa -Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la pelirroja quien estaba furiosa

Media hora después la mansión de los Ardley estaba repleta de invitados y de familiares por lo que no pudo escaparse un rato con Candy, aunque ella discretamente le sonreía y le miraba, aunque esto no pasaba por desapercibido por Terry, quien cada vez que veía estas actitudes de Candy la abrazaba o la tomaba de la mano, simplemente para llamar la atención de la chica.

Cuando todos pasaron al gran comedor, la tía abuela se dispuso a realizar un brindis por su nieto pero también para realizar un anuncio, lo cual tomo desprevino a dos rubios.

-Bien como todos saben, mi nieto Anthony Brown Ardley cumple la mayoría de edad, por lo que pienso que… -Sonrió a la familia Leagan –Podemos comenzar con los preparativos de la boda con la señorita Elisa Leagan

-¡¿Qué?!

Anthony se puso de pie inmediatamente, temblaba de rabia, mirando fríamente a su tía -¡He dicho que no lo hare!

-¡Anthony siéntate!

-Anthony por favor –Albert lo miro

-No

-Vamos al despacho Anthony

Albert lo invito a retirarse un momento con él, dejando a los invitados que estaban sorprendidos ante la escena con la tía Elroy.

Una vez en el despacho, Anthony comenzó a reclamarle a su tío, quien permaneció inmóvil observándolo mientras se desahogaba.

-¿Terminaste?

-No lo hare

-Lo harás

-¿Por qué me hacen esto? Tendré que ir con mi padre

-Anthony tu padre viene en camino

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

-No creo que tarde

-¿Qué?

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del despacho y Albert permitió el acceso, de inmediato apareció un hombre alto de cabello rubio, con barba y unos ojos tan azules como los de su hijo.

-Hola Anthony

-Hola padre ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, me dice tu tío que no deseas casarte con Elisa, ¿puedes explicarme porque?

-Simple, porque no amo a Elisa, yo estoy enamorado de Candy

-James te conté que eso no puede ser

-Lo se comprendo

-Pero ¡¿Por qué?!

-Tú sabes la razón, Anthony

-Albert por favor, puede ser una maldita mentira

-¿De quién?

-Tal vez de la misma persona que trato de matarme

-¡Anthony!

-Solo digo lo que escuche

-¡Basta Anthony! –James se puso enfrente de su hijo -¡Te casaras con Elisa Leagan, si no lo haces te quitare todo mi apoyo!

-¡Papa!

-¡Estas advertido!

-¡No me importa si lo haces!

-¡Bien pero si te vas, te vas tu solo!

-¿Qué?

-No te la llevaras –James se volvió hacia Albert –Creo que será mejor que me lleve a Candy

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, pero aun no estamos seguros de que…

-No importa, el problema real es que no deben estar juntos, puedo llevármela a América, a Chicago

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo harás padre!

Anthony furioso e indignado tomo a su padre de las solapas

-¡No necesito tu permiso, se ira!

-¡No!

-¡Entonces has lo que te digo!

-¡No!

-Bien Anthony, como quieras, pero ni se te ocurra involucrarla, por dios es….puede ser tu hermana y no te la llevaras para vivir en el pecado

Anthony simplemente se enojó más, pero ninguno de los hombres se había percatado de que había una tercera persona escuchando todo.

Quien inmediatamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas de un profundo dolor que aquellas palabras le habían causado – ¿Hermano? –Susurro sin poder creerlo –Imposible…

 _"_ _No es verdad, por dios, díganme que no lo es, esto es una pesadilla….no por favor"_ pensaba desesperadamente mientras se alejaba de ahí pero…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, tambien muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me motivan a seguir dia a dia a escribir mis fics jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste tambien si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien, se aceptan reclamos, sugerencias y demas ejejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	23. CAPITULO 23 UNA DOLOROSA DECISION

Candy iba caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de la mansión Ardley, mientras Anthony la miraba desconcertado por la reacción de la chica que amaba, James Brown estaba tratando de ir tras ella pero de inmediato la joven le grito y salió corriendo de ahí.

 _"_ _No es verdad, no es verdad, no lo es…. ¡Por dios no es posible!"_ pensaba desesperada la rubia, mientras corría por el jardín hasta llegar al lugar especial de Anthony y de ella, donde tantas veces se habían visto y comenzó a llorar

-Candy –No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquel lugar, pero imaginaba que bastante pues Anthony estaba ahí y ya había oscurecido –Todo mundo te anda buscando…estaba preocupado –Se acercó a la joven pero ella inmediatamente se alejo

-¡Tú lo sabias y no me dijiste!

-Porque tal vez…es mentira –Dijo nervioso tratando de disculparse

-Aun así, debiste decírmelo ¿No crees?

-¿Para qué? Seguramente es una mentira

-¿De quién?

-No...No lo se

-¿Ibas a dejar que viviéramos en el pecado, Anthony?

-¿Cuál pecado? Nos amamos ¿no?

-Pero… ¡Podrías ser mi hermano! ¡Por dios! –Exploto la joven nerviosa

-¡Es mentira!

-¡No lo sabes!

-¡Vámonos juntos! ¡Por favor escapemos ahora, por favor! –Anthony la miraba suplicante que por un momento Candy estuvo a punto de flanquear y decirle que si pero…

-¡Candy!

-Albert

-Estaba preocupado por ti, ven vamos a la casa –Tomo a Candy de la mano para alejarla de ahí y obviamente de Anthony

.

.

.

Una vez en su recamara comenzó a platicar con Albert, quien supo de inmediato que la joven estaría molesta por lo que se le había ocultado.

-Candy discúlpame, por no haberte lo dicho pero…

-¿Es verdad?

-Para serte sincero…no lo podemos asegurar

-Entonces no es mi hermano, es decir probablemente no se trate de mí y si es así…

-Hemos estado averiguando algunas cosas aunque aún no podemos afirmarlo si podemos decir que…bueno todo apunta a que en realidad si…hay una gran posibilidad de que lo seas

Candy sintió un balde de agua fría encima, al escuchar a su tutor decirle aquello.

.

.

.

-Anthony, te quiero informar que mañana vendrá la familia Leagan para poder fijar la fecha de la boda y…

-Sigues pensando que me casare ¿eh?

-Lo harás

-No, antes prefiero irme lejos

-¿con que dinero?

-Tengo suficiente y además puedo trabajar

-No tienes necesidad Anthony, no seas necio y acepta a Elisa

-Jamás

Anthony siguió su camino hacia su habitación dejando a su tía Elroy con la palabra en la boca, ella molesta veía que su sobrino era demasiado terco y en parte envidiaba el amor que ambos jóvenes sentían uno por el otro, pues hubiera deseado que ella luchara así por el amor que tuvo hace años y que fue el único verdadero amor que conoció.

.

.

.

-Mira Candy, creo que lo mejor es que regreses a América para que…

-¡Para estar lejos de él, ¿no?!

-Si

-¡No lo hare!

-Entiende es lo mejor para ambos, si son hermanos no pueden casarse y si al final se confirma que lo son, ambos sufrirán lo doble de lo que ahora sufren, ¿quieres eso?

Candy lo miro sorprendida y molesta –No pero…

-Entonces hazme caso y mejor vete con James

-Pero si es mentira

-Espero que lo descubra antes de la boda de Anthony

-¿porque deben casarlos?

-Es lo mejor para ambos

-¿porque con ella?

-Candy…

-Está bien Albert, ¿feliz? Me iré

-Bien nos iremos mañana

-¿Iremos?

-Yo me iré contigo y además Terrence también vendrá a América con nosotros

-¡¿Qué?!

-Buenas noches, Candy

 _"_ _¡No es posible! ¡¿Porque?!"_ pensaba tristemente –Perdóname Anthony, me iré y creo que si es lo mejor –Susurro mientras lloraba

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Anthony Brown se encontraba despidiendo a su tío y a su amada Candy, quien decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de irse, por lo que el rápidamente la alcanzo.

-¿Porque?

-Es lo mejor

I Gotta Say Whats In My Mind  
Something About Us  
Doesnt Seem Right These Days  
Life Keeps Getting In The Way  
Whenever We Try, Somehow The Plan  
Is Always Rearranged  
Its So Hard To Say  
But Ive Gotta Do Whats Best For Me  
Youll Be Ok...

-Mejor ¿para quién?

-Para los dos

Ive Go To Move On And Be Who I Am  
I Just Dont Belong Here  
I Hope You Understand  
We Might Find Our Place In This  
World Someday  
But At Least For Now  
I Gotta Go My Own Away  
Dont Wanna Leave It All Behind  
But I Get My Hopes Up  
And I Watch Them Fall Everytime  
Another Colour Turns To Grey  
And Its Just Too Hard To Watch It All  
Slowly Fade Away  
Im Leaving Today Cause Ive  
Gotta Do Whats Best For Me

Candy simplemente lo miro, permitiéndose perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo claro, mientras una lagrima salía por sus ojos verdes, reflejando su dolor e impotencia al dejarlo.

-Por favor, no te vayas –Anthony la tomó de las manos

-Debo hacerlo, he tomado una decisión, me iré a América y…

-Por favor

-Basta Anthony, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil

-No quiero estar sin ti

-Entiende que…

-Eso es una mentira estoy seguro

-Mientras siga la duda es mejor…que no nos veamos

-¿porque tienes miedo?

-No es eso, solo que prefiero…irme

-¡Maldición, no quiero que te vayas! –La tomó de los hombros para acercarla -¡Te amo!

-Perdóname –Comenzaron a brotar más lagrimas sin poder contenerlas –Entiéndeme

-Eso intento pero no logro…entender… ¿porque renuncias? ¿Por una estúpida mentira?

I Just Dont Belong Here  
I Hope You Understand

I Gotta Go My Own Away

-¿Y si no lo es? ¿Qué harás?

Anthony simplemente la miro con suplica –Por favor –Se acercó a ella para darle un beso

-Debo irme

-Candy

-Perdóname

-Por favor

-Debo irme

-No

-Suéltame por favor

-No

-Antho…

La beso dulcemente pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más demandante y apasionado, Candy sintió el deseo del joven, se estremeció al sentir las manos de su amado enlazarse en su cintura sin querer dejarla, inmediatamente ella comenzó a tratar de alejarse, pero era imposible, Anthony deslizo amablemente su mano por el abdomen de la joven y después la subió rápidamente al lado del corazón de ella.

Candy lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, él la miro dulcemente –Candy no quiero que te vayas porque te llevas mi corazón…aquí contigo…moriré sin ti

Candy le puso suavemente una mano en la mejilla del joven –Sé que estarás bien, por favor…no me busques –Añadió en un susurro dejando escapar un sollozo ante estas palabras para después irse de ahí.

-¡Candy! –Anthony la vio correr, quiso detenerla, alcanzarla pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, solo se pudo quedar ahí, con el corazón roto.

 _"_ _Candy…no te vayas"_ las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, mientras la brisa de aquel cruel día comenzaba a soplar sobre su rostro, mirando al cielo se prometió ir por ella y en búsqueda de la verdad y sobretodo en búsqueda del amor que acababa de partir.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic y espero que sea de su agrado :D si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejjeeje**_

 _ **puse la letra de una cancion espero que les guste es la primera vez que pongo una letra en mis fics de candy jejeje pero espero les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	24. CAPITULO 24 HUIDA A MEDIA NOCHE

Anthony paseaba por su habitación sin poder dejar de pensar que su Candy se había ido, hace apenas unos días y con Terrence Grandchester, sabía que nada pasaría porque Albert estaba ahí, pero no podía dejar ir así al amor de su vida, tenía que hacer algo.

Pensaba que debía hacer caso a lo que Archie le había dicho aquella tarde en la que estuvo tomando…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Anthony, por favor deja de beber…

-¡Déjame!

-En vez de estar aquí, deberías ir camino a América, recuerda lo que hizo la tía abuela

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Entonces… ¡¿porque demonios sigues aquí?! La boda es en unos días

-¡¿A dónde quieres que me vaya?!

-¡Por dios busca a Candy! ¡Ve en búsqueda de tu amor que partió hace unas horas de aquí! ¡No seas cobarde, no te quedes aquí!

-¿De que servirá?

El puño de Archie se estrelló contra el rostro de Anthony, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, mirando a su primo molesto se limpió el hilito de sangre que salió por su boca, inmediatamente Archie lo miro desafiante, invitándolo a que le regresara el golpe, pero Anthony no lo hizo, simplemente agacho la mirada y se puso de pie dificultosamente.

-Tienes razón y aunque no vaya tras Candy, yo no...No puedo casarme con Elisa

-Exacto, huye

Anthony lo vio sorprendido sin poder creer que su primo le estuviera proponiendo que huyera de Londres para no tener que casarse con Elisa Leagan, quien se había vuelto un total fastidio.

-Pero…

-Eres mayor de edad Anthony, ya puedes irte sin tener problemas

-No tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado y mi padre ni la tía abuela me darán dinero

-Yo te prestare

-No, trabajare en algún lugar para ahorrar

-No lo juntaras a tiempo –Archie le poso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo –Acéptalo Anthony, ya después me lo devolverás, pero ahora tienes que irte lejos antes de que te casen a la fuerza

Anthony simplemente lo miro pensando que tal vez su primo tuviera razón y debía huir pero como hacerlo sin que nadie se percatara.

-Debo planear esa huida, me ayudaras ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto

 **END FLASH BACK**

Ahora estaba todo arreglado para que huyera a media noche, la boda ya era el día siguiente y no debía estar ahí cuando saliera el sol, ya habían comprado el boleto para que viajara a América, tuvo sumo cuidado para no platicar de sus planes cerca de la familia Leagan quienes estaban hospedado en la mansión Ardley al igual que otros familiares.

-Pronto te veré Candy

.

.

.

Candy estaba en la mansión de Lakewood donde Albert había decidido que se quedaran mientras James arreglaba sus negocios, así podía mantener vigilada a Candy, quien ya se estaba cansando de todas las vigilancias que su padre ponía hacia ella.

Terrence estaba también junto a ella, la mayor parte del tiempo, por petición de Albert y James, cosa que a Candy le desagradaba más, pues no le gustaba la compañía de él, porque se la estaban imponiendo y además Terrence se había vuelto muy posesivo.

-Terry basta por favor –Decía por enésima vez, al escuchar que Terrence le decía que seguramente estaba pensando en Anthony, lo cual era verdad, pues no podía hacer más que extrañarlo y pensar en que nunca podrían estar juntos

-¿Dirás que miento?

-¿Porque no le dices al duque que no nos casaremos?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te vayas con tu hermano?

-Sabes no entiendo porque Albert te lo conto

-Ya no hay impedimentos Candy, puedes amarme como yo te amo

Candy lo miro tristemente –No quise lastimarte nunca, ni quiero hacerlo Terry, te quiero mucho pero solo como…amigo

Terry la miro dolido –No lo hiciste, es más te lo agradezco, no quiero hijos con tus pecas

-Eres un grosero

-Y tú eres una pecosa, Tarzan pecosa

-Terry…

-Dime

-Rompe el compromiso

-No

-¿Porque?

-Porque no se me da la gana

-Terry…

-¡He dicho que no Candy!

-¡¿Porque?! ¡No te amo!

Terrence abrió enormemente los ojos ante el dolor causado por aquellas palabras que resonaron en su mente –No te dejare aunque no me ames, serás mía –Susurro conteniendo su enfado y acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia, quien se estremeció ante sus palabras

-Por favor, no puedes obligarme

-Candy, déjame ganarme tu amor –Comento cambiando su semblante

-No puedo… ¿Porque no buscas el amor en alguien que si te haga feliz?

Terrence se separó bruscamente de ella por la molestia y sin decir más, simplemente salió de ahí.

Candy lo vio salir y se puso de pie antes de que regresara para irse a su habitación, pensando que tal vez era momento de ser la chica valiente de siempre y partir de la mansión Ardley para buscar su felicidad y tranquilidad.

"No me obligaran a casarme como a…Anthony" pensó molesta y triste

Hace algunos días había llegado un telegrama anunciando que Anthony se había casado, por lo que supuso que él había tomado aquella decisión tras la discusión que tuvieron y después de decidir volver a América.

 _"_ _Creí que no lo haría…"_ vio nostálgicamente la carta que había llegado por parte de Elisa Leagan donde le presumía que ella era la nueva señora Brown _"Cualquier esperanza que hubiera habido…ahora….ya no es posible…Anthony"_

-Partiré esta noche –Murmuro mientras tomaba algunas cosas para llevárselas –Debo irme lejos de aquí

Pensó en ir a l Hogar de Pony, pero…. _"Albert me buscara primero ahí, debe ser a otro lugar_ " Le aterrorizo andar sola por las ciudades pero no había más solución que iniciar una vida fuera de la familia Ardley, además el dolor en su pecho no la abandonaría nunca y no podría ver a Anthony nunca más y menos en compañía de su esposa, Elisa Brown.

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión Ardley viendo todas las rosas que había cuidado en aquel lugar desde que había llegado a Londres, visualizo una en particular, era una dulce Candy, que había plantado hace tiempo cuando fueron expulsados de él colegio, esperando que Candy la viera pero ahora…ya no era posible

-Anthony –Stear apareció entre las sombras –Debes irte ya

-Si –Lo miro sonriéndole –Gracias Stear por todo, espero que no tengan problemas por mi culpa

-No te preocupes, solo queremos tu felicidad y esa esta junto a Candy, no junto a Elisa

-Así es

-Ya está todo listo –Archie llego también con una hermosa sonrisa –Cuídate y mándame una carta en cuanto estés con ella

-Lo hare

-Nos vemos –Stear lo abrazo y Archie se unió al abrazo, pero en ese momento

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-¿Neil? –Stear miro hacia la entrada de la casa y pudo ver la sonrisa triunfante de Neil

-Iré por la abuela

-Vete Anthony, nosotros lo detendremos

Neil ingreso a la mansión, con Archie por detrás

-Vamos vete –Stear lo empujó hacia el auto antes de entrar a la mansión

-¡Gracias!

Subió al automóvil y lo puso en marcha para irse rápidamente de la mansión hacia la búsqueda de su amor.

Escucho a lo lejos el grito de alguien pero no se detuvo a ver si era su tia Elroy que la habían logrado despertar los Leagan o los mismos Leagan, no daría marcha atrás, dejaría su pasado en el pasado para poder ir hacia el futuro, donde planeaba que estuviera el único y verdadero amor de su vida.

"Pronto estaremos juntos Candy….mi dulce Candy" pensó mientras visualizaba ya a lo lejos el puerto donde tomaría el barco para ir por su amor, para llegar a donde ella estaba…América.

.

.

.

Candy estaba saliendo sigilosamente de la mansión Ardley por su alcoba, pensó que sería mejor hacerlo así, como las veces que se había escapado de su dormitorio para ir al de los chicos en el colegio San Pablo.

-Vamos Clin –Susurro mientras caminaba pero antes de llegar a la reja del gran portal de rosas, una voz hizo que se le congelara la sangre.

-¿A dónde vas?

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **wendy.1987**_ _ **holi jejeje si pobre de anthony pero al final se quedara con el pues este es un anthony fic pero hare un final alternativo donde se quede con terry estoy pensando en ese final jejeje :D pronto se descubrira la verdad ;D**_

 _ **Sophie holi sophie disculpa por hacerlo sufrir jejeje pero pronto estara feliz con su amada candy jijij i;D**_

 _ **Kat brower**_ _ **hola kat no te apures que solo es momentanea su separacion como veras anthony ya fue tras ella en este capitulo y ademas ella se sigue negando al matrimonio con terry jejeje :D**_

 _ **Hania hola jejeje no te preocupes estaran juntos solo es momentanea esta separacion :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana, como dije en mi otro fic tal vez si puedo actualizo mañana despues de la escuela pero si no nos vemos sin falta el lunes jejeje :D**_


	25. CAPITULO 25 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Anthony se encontraba en su camarote, pensando en que próximamente podría estar con su amada Candy, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, pues no sabía si Albert la obligaría a casarse también antes de que huyera ella también.

 _"_ _Tal vez para este momento…toda la familia sabe que escape…"_ pensó tristemente _"Lamento mucho decepcionarte padre, pero no renunciare al amor"_

Decidió salir un rato del cuarto, para despejar su mente y no pensar más en las consecuencias de sus actos, pues no era bueno que se atormentara.

 _"_ _Candy…"_ miro hacia el horizonte pensando en que pronto la volvería a ver y en la cara de sorpresa que la joven pondría

-Hola

Dio media vuelta para poder ver a la persona quien le hablaba y encontró a una joven de cabello pelirrojo y piel blanca, ojos verdes y de estatura media, era una joven muy hermosa.

-¿Es a mí?

-Si ¿Qué haces tan solo aquí?

-Pensaba

-Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe –Dijo la joven acercándose a su lado –A mí también me gusta pensar mientras miro el mar

Anthony la miraba desconfiado, había algo en la hermosura de la joven que le ponía alerta, tratando de decirle que no confiara en ella. –Sí, bueno será mejor que me vaya

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto mirándolo coquetamente

-Anthony Brown

-Anthony, es un hermoso nombre, igual que tu

-Gracias –El joven se sonrojo por el atrevimiento de aquella mujer, pero no dijo más y dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella

Susana lo siguió…

.

.

.

-¿Adónde vas, Candy?

-Albert…yo…

-¿Acaso estabas huyendo? Tan mal padre he sido ¿eh?

-¿Debo responder eso?

Albert se rio –Veo que sigue habiendo algo de esa Candy que conocí

-Sigo siendo la misma

-Por supuesto que sí, sino no estarías huyendo

Candy lo miro sorprendida –Yo…

-No te disculpes, Candy –Se acercó a la joven –Al final es mi culpa, por pedirte que renuncies al amor que de Anthony para que te cases con Terrence, pero entiende si resulta que es verdad que…

-No me voy por eso, Albert yo no amo a Terrence, no me parece justo hacerle la vida miserable por mi culpa

-¿No estabas ni un poquito enamorada de él? Antes de saber que Anthony vivía aun

-No…bueno…no lo sé, tal vez solo no deseaba estar sola

-¿Qué puedo hacer pequeña?

-¿Quieres que te perdone?

-Sabes que no puedes irte

-No quiero quedarme

Albert suspiro resignado, sabía perfectamente que era inútil obligarla a quedarse, pues ella encontraría la manera de irse nuevamente. –Está bien, Candy, pero no olvides mantenerme al tanto para saber que estas bien y no tienes que irte como ladrona, George te llevara

-Muchas gracias pero…

-Me encargare de romper el compromiso con los Grandchester pero no ahora, Candy, debes entender porque ¿verdad?

-Si

-Bien, ahora te pido que si te vas a ir, ve a la mansión que está al lado del Hogar de Pony, en realidad no es una mansión, es una casa modesta pero es tranquila y nadie te molestara –La abrazo –Quiero que pienses bien lo que harás de ahora en adelante, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Bien, nos vemos pronto Candy, iré a visitarte

-De acuerdo Albert, nos vemos

-Vamos señorita Candy –George tomo el maletín de Candy para subirlo al automóvil que estaba a las afueras del portal de rosas, Candy no se había percatado de la presencia del hombre hasta que estuvo cerca de ella.

 _"_ _Albert… ¿Acaso sabía que me escaparía?"_ se preguntó mientras miraba a su tutor alejarse hacia el interior de la mansión Lakewood

.

.

.

-Por fin –Susurro Anthony viendo al puerto que se veía a lo lejos –No puedo creerlo, pronto estaré contigo, mi dulce Candy

-¡Anthony!

 _"_ _No es posible…"_ pensó fastidiado pues lo que paso la otra noche le habían confirmado que debía estar lejos de esa mujer…

-Anthony, bajamos juntos ¿Verdad?

-No lo lamento, señorita Marlowe pero me esperan

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, puedes llamarme Susy, ¿Quién te espera? ¿Tus padres?

-No y perdón si no hablo más, pero iré a alistarme

 _"_ _Me encanta este joven, no debo perderlo de vista, debo saber quién lo espera…"_ pensó observando intensamente al rubio que entraba a su camarote

.

.

.

-Hoy comienza para mí una vida nueva, Anthony –Candy miraba por la ventana de la pequeña casa, Albert tenía razón era bastante modesta pero muy acogedora y estaba en medio del bosque por lo que nadie se atrevería a llegar, al menos no los Ardley, decidió no ir a visitar a la hermana Maria ni a la señorita Pony, podría ser que los demás que supieran que ella se crio ahí, fueran inmediatamente a buscarla.

-Señorita Candy, buenos días

-¡Dorotly!

-Buenos días Candy, el desayuno está listo

-¿Te envió Albert?

-Si

-Que bien, así no estaré solita

-Aunque me comento que también enviara a un profesor para que no deje de estudiar

Candy frunció el ceño _"¿Cómo se atrevió Albert? Seguramente se estaba riendo ahora mismo de ella…"_ -¿Para q…? No olvídalo

-Es importante que se eduque y usted lo sabe, no entiendo porque la expulsaron del colegio San Pablo, era el mejor de Londres.

-No te apures que no perdí tanto tiempo como imaginas, pues me habían metido a otro colegio mientras estuve allá.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

Candy la miro, su semblante era triste y de decepción -¡Oh Dorotly! Anthony, ¡Anthony se casó! –Se lanzó a los brazos de la mucama

-Estoy enterada de todo

-¿Albert te lo dijo?

-Si

-Pensé que no lo haría, que el amor que me tenía…que pese a la…carta…que… ¡Oooh!

Dorotly simplemente la consoló mientras la joven descargaba todo lo que había guardado durante todo este tiempo, desde que se había enterado que Anthony, tal vez pudiera ser su hermano.

.

.

.

-¡Anthony!

-Hola, Albert, ¿Dónde está Candy?

Albert miro sorprendido a su sobrino y solo atinó a decir –Se fue

-¿Cómo? ¡¿A dónde?!

-A comenzar de nuevo

Anthony lo miro entre furioso y sorprendido, pensando solo ¿A dónde la pudo enviar? Pues sabía que su tío tenía unas ideas raras de pensar con respecto al bien de sus sobrinos, ya lo había demostrado y nuevamente podía equivocarse.

 _"_ _No importa a donde te fuiste….te encontrare amor"_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _una disculpa pero no se que pasaba en la pagina que enviaba un error desde el lunes en la noche pero aqui estamos ya nuevamente espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D_**

 ** _estare actualizando mis fics :D por cierto el de me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo tambien y pronto comenzare a escribir el final jejej :D que nervios pero espero les guste_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ;D espero que les siga gustando :D si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejeje no hay limites_**

 ** _saludos_**


	26. CAPITULO 26 LA FURIA DE TERRENCE

-¡¿Qué?!

-Le ruego que se calme, señor

-¡¿Cómo me dice eso, Ardley?!

-Lo lamento pero no puedo…mi hija no desea este matrimonio

-¡Teníamos un trato!

-Sí y por el bien de Candy lo estoy rompiendo

Se escuchó un puño caer con mucha fuerza sobre la mesa, Terrence estaba indignado y furioso al enterarse de que Candy se había ido y más aún, que no deseaba casarse con él.

-Iré por ella

-Entiéndelo Terry, no quiere…

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que quieran! ¡Soy un Grandchester y nadie se burla de mí!

-Nadie se burló –Albert se puso de pie molesto –Candy nunca estuvo de acuerdo…

-¡Pero usted sí! –Richard también se puso de pie molesto también –Deben cumplir con la palabra dada

-No lo hare, es mi última palabra, no la obligare a hacer algo que no quiere

Terrence bufo de frustración -¿Dónde está?

-No lo diré y lo sabes, será mejor que se vayan

-La encontrare, Albert y cuando la encuentre la obligare a cumplir su promesa

-Suerte con la búsqueda, Terrence pero te doy un consejo –Albert se acercó –El amor no se busca en donde nunca lo hubo y no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte

Terrence solo lo miro fijamente para después salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba en el jardín saludando a las rosas, mientras pensaba a qué lugar pudo enviarla su tío, quien no le había querido decir donde estaba Candy pero él no se daría por vencido, la buscaría, su amor seria su guía para poder encontrarla.

-Hola Anthony

-¿Susana? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te seguí –Dijo tranquilamente –Eres un Ardley ya investigue –Sonrió mientras se acercaba –Tu cultivaste las rosas, son hermosas –No era una pregunta fue una afirmación

-No quiero ser grosero pero…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cabalgar un rato?

-No muchas gracias, yo teng…

-Vamos Anthony no seas malo solo un rato, por favor

En ese momento llego Albert, quien miro a la joven con bastante desconfianza -¿Quién eres tú?

-Susana Marlowe

-¿Tu amiga? –Pregunto divertido ante la cara de su sobrino

-No, por supuesto que no

Susana lo miro haciendo una cara de suma tristeza y vergüenza, claro que esto era fingido por ella, no por nada era actriz.

-Anthony…

-Si me disculpas –Se acercó a su tío –Mañana me iré en búsqueda del amor que me arrebataste por una estúpida mentira

-Anthony…

-No te perdonare si…la pierdo

Albert quedo en shock por la frialdad de la voz de su sobrino pero de inmediato se posó en la joven que aún seguía ahí, además quien le veía de una manera muy intensa, por lo que incomodo el también trato de disculparse con ella para no tener que estar ahí.

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba observando todo el movimiento de la mansión Ardley y también estaba haciendo todo lo posible por averiguar donde tenían a su amada, hasta que escucho la conversación tan esperada de Albert con el mayordomo.

 _"Así que estas en Lakewood pero….no me será difícil encontrar el hogar de Pony, imagino que estará cerca"_

-Juro que te hare pagar Candy, nadie se burlara de mi –Susurro pegando un golpe en el árbol que tenía enfrente.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde su llegada a la casa Ardley que estaba al lado del Hogar de Pony, el profesor prometido por Albert había llegado por lo que ahora se encontraba nuevamente estudiando.

 _"Anthony… ¿Porque te casaste amor mío? Si tan solo…. ¡Oh Anthony! Cuanto te amo…no puedo…"_ pensó dejando escapar un suspiro por entre sus labios, olvidándose del hombre que la miraba.

-Candy –El profesor David le volvió a llamar la atención pues por más que trataba no podía concentrarse, la imagen de Anthony siempre aparecía en su mente –Espero que después puedas resolver los problemas

-Lo lamento, pondré más atención

-Eso espero –Dijo mientras continuaban la lección, Candy trato de no distraerse al menos hasta que terminara la clase.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en el jardín, cuando…

-¡¿Candice?!

-¡¿Terrence?!

.

.

.

-Debe haber algo en su estudio –Susurraba mientras buscaba por todos los cajones del gran estudio, sacaba papeles y más papeles de toda la familia Ardley, hasta que de pronto

-¿Qué será esto? –Tomo un sobre que había hallado hasta al final de aquel enorme cajón dentro de los demás archivos y sintió un gran bulto de cartas al parecer.

Lo abrió y se percató de que en efecto eran cartas pero ninguna había sido abierta, quiso leerlas pero en ese momento llego la persona menos esperada.

-¡Anthony Brown!

-Elisa…

.

.

.

-¡Suéltame!

-No, serás mía ¿Entiendes? Mía

-¡Albert rompió el compromiso!

-¡No me interesa Candice, eres mi prometida y así seguirá siendo!

-¡suéltame!

-¡Bésame!

-¡No!

-¡Que terca eres!

-¡Y tú eres un canalla! ¡Me lastimas!

Terrence la tomo de las muñecas y la beso a la fuerza, mientras ella intentaba alejarse de él, golpeándolo levemente en el pecho, pero no la soltaba.

De pronto Terrence sintió una mordida en el labio inferior y la soltó, de inmediato sus ojos se tornaron obscuros pro la furia tanto del rechazo como de la agresión de la joven.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

En respuesta Terrence la golpeo, Candy sintió la mano del joven caer abruptamente en su mejilla y después caer al suelo, donde se dio un gran golpe que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

-Candy… -Terrence la miro asustado y arrepentido, al ver que la joven no respondía ni se movía comenzó a pedir ayuda.

.

.

.

-¡Basta tía! No me casare con Elisa ¿Acaso no quedo claro?

-Entonces no tienes derecho a estar aquí…

-¡Tía! –Albert intervino –No puedes correrlo

-Claro que puedo, si planea hacer su santa voluntad, entonces que se vaya, sin mi apoyo ni el de su padre, pues no se lo merece

-No te preocupes tía, me voy

-Si te vas, Anthony no vuelvas jamás

-No lo hare

-¿Tanto amas a esa huérfana? –Elisa se puso enfrente de él

-Si

-Pero yo puedo…

-Elisa prefiero mil veces vivir en la calle, que casarme contigo, para que quede más claro, prefiero morirme antes de casarme contigo, con permiso

-Aaarrrgg –Elisa lo miro molesta al verlo salir y después de decirle aquella quedo dolida, que sin poder estar ahí salió del salón, dejando a los adultos solos

-Tía, no podemos dejarlo solo y tú sabes bien porque

-No te preocupes, su padre ha enviado gente para protegerlo, altamente capacitada y que saben la verdad, claro son de confianza también –Añadió antes de que Albert hablara

-No debemos dejarlo así…

-No te preocupes volverá

-Lo dudo….solo espero que la persona que atento contra su vida no vuelva a hacerlo o me arrepentiré para siempre

Elroy miro a su sobrino con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro también _"Yo también espero que no pase nada…porque tampoco me lo perdonaría…Anthony"_ pensó tristemente viendo como su sobrino favorito se iba dejando todo lo que conocía atrás para ir en búsqueda de un amor que tal vez sea prohibido.

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias pro sus hermosos reviews jejeje :D_**

 ** _segundo aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado pronto sabremos la verdad del origen de candy y mas adelante sabremos quien es la persona que atento contra la vida de anthony y que podria hacerlo de neuvo jiji :D_**

 ** _Sophie muchas gracias sophie pro tu review y no te apures susana sera un obstaculo pero no del todo pues esa asquerosa que siempre odie pro cierto jejeje no esta mas que interesada en hombres ricos o famosos y tal vez anthony le parezca interesante ahorita pero tal vez pierda el interes al ver que lo corrieron casi casi desheredandolo jejeje :D_**

 ** _Stormaw holi jejeje muchas gracias por tu review y si pronto se descubrira una verdad y depues lo de la persona que atenta contra la vida de nuestro adorable anthony :D espero que te siga gustando y la gusana no se quedara ni con uno ni otro eso espero jejeje :D_**

 ** _Lety holi lety muchas gracias por tu review y para mi es un placer escribir espero que les siga gustando mis fics por cierto tengo tambien de oye arnold, ranma 1/2 sakura card captor, salior moon tambien jejeje por si quieren leerlos ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias y lindo fin de semana nos leeremos el lunes claro que si puedo actualizar mañana lo hare pero si no el lunes nos vemos ;D como siempre jejeje saludos_**


	27. CAPITULO 27 ¿SECUESTRO?

Terrence se paseaba de aquí para allá, afuera de la habitación del hotel, de donde había traído a Candy, pues después de lo que paso no quiso dejarla en la mansión de los Ardley por suerte nadie se había percatado de que se la había llevado, al menos no en el momento y cuando lo hicieran, ya sería tarde.

-Señor Grandchester

-¿Qué tiene, doctor?

-Fue un golpe fuerte, señor

-¿Qué consecuencias tendrá?

-No lo sé, tal vez no recuerde algunos hechos de su vida, sobre todo los recientes o tal vez puede que olvide su pasado, no lo se

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente?

-No sabría decirle

-¿Usted no sabe decirme nada? ¡¿Porque no puede…?!

-Le ruego que baje la voz, ella necesita tranquilidad y si no puedo darle detalles es porque necesito que despierte para ver los daños, creo que es mejor llevarla al hospital

-De ninguna manera, podrían avisar a su familia

-¿Acaso no les avisara?

-Escapamos de ellos porque no nos dejaban ser felices –Mintió hábilmente –Por lo que le agradeceré que tampoco diga nada

-De acuerdo, regresare en unas horas

-Bien

.

.

.

-¡Joven Brown!

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-¿Cómo?

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme, se perfectamente que está aquí, Dorotly!

La mucama comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente por lo que Anthony supuso que algo malo había pasado -¿Qué ocurre?

-No…no la encontramos…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no la encuentran?!

-No, desde hace horas…la busque y no…. ¡No esta!

-Debo avisarle a mi tío

-Ya lo hice, joven, envíe a George hace rato…pero, tengo miedo, joven.

-¿porque?

-Me comentan que vino Terrence

Entonces Anthony supo que Candy no se había ido por voluntad propia y lo peor no estaba sola sino con ese ¡Canalla!

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Se la llevo, al menos eso pensamos Dorotly y yo, señor

-Debemos buscarla, George, no puedo dejarla en manos de ese niño tonto.

George nunca había visto a su amo tan molesto, se le veía preocupado y sobretodo furioso.

-Tal vez la llevo a un hotel cerca del hogar de Pony, ¿no cree?

-Si es lo más seguro, vamos

 _"_ _Nunca debí dejarla tan desprotegida…"_ pensaba maldiciéndose una y otra vez mientras salía junto a George de la mansión Ardley

.

.

.

Anthony iba fustigando velozmente a su caballo, por todas las calles del pueblo, buscando a su amada, en las posadas y hostales, rogando al cielo llegar antes de que aquel joven se atreviera a hacerle daño a su amada Candy.

-Por fin te encuentro, Anthony –Murmuro un hombre observándolo desde lejos

-Buenas noches…busco un amigo, su nombre es Terrence Grandchester –Dijo en la recepción sin percatarse de que alguien le miraba, pensó que tal vez no había sido registrada Candy, por eso preguntaba por él.

-Buenas noches, si tenemos un Grandchester hospedado, en la habitación 23

-Gracias –Anthony casi corre al terminar de escuchar aquello.

Toco fuertemente la puerta para que le abrieran, inmediatamente un hombre malhumorado respondió y al abrirse la puerta se topó con un hombre que no era Terrence.

-Buenas noches, ¿Anthony cierto?

-Duque, buenas noches

-¿Qué deseas?

-Buscaba a Terrence, quien se llevó a Candy

El duque abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquella noticia, sabía que su hijo era un atrabancado y que no respetaba las normas, pero nunca pensó que secuestraria a la mujer que decía amar.

-Pondré a mi gente a buscarlo

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, no quería que esto pasara, pese a que me molesto que Albert Ardley rompiera el compromiso…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo rompió, porque?!

-¿No te lo dijo?

-No

-Fue porque Candy no deseaba casarse con mi hijo y Albert comprendió, por eso la dejo en otro lado fuera del alcance de Terrence, al menos eso pensaba yo…

-Debemos encontrarla, por favor, nos debe ayudar

-Por supuesto que lo hare, Anthony, inmediatamente enviare a la gente para que los encuentren

-Gracias

Anthony no espero más y salió precipitadamente del hostal para continuar su búsqueda…pero tropezó con un hombre al salir…

-Lo lamento

-No se preocupe fue mi culpa… -Murmuro el hombre tratando de irse rápidamente pero…

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto sorprendido el muchacho observando al hombre como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

.

.

.

Candy se movía de un lado al otro en la cama de aquella posada, intentando recordar donde estaba, hasta que de pronto abrió bruscamente los ojos, busco a su alrededor y se percató que estaba en una posada tal vez.

-Vaya me alegra que despertaras… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Los ojos verdes esmeraldas se posaron en los azules que le miraban con preocupación pero a la vez con fiereza. –Terrence… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Veo que me recuerdas

-Si

-Dime Candy ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Candy pensó en ello y se percató que en realidad no recordaba muy bien las cosas, solo recordaba estar con él, cuando de pronto -¡Me golpeaste!

-Sí y antes

-Estaba en un jardín…

-¿Porque?

-Yo…no se

Terrence vio que aún estaba algo confundida por lo que decidió actuar. –Nos casamos, Candy

-¿Qué? –Candy sorprendida trato de recordar algo mas pero…tenía una laguna en la mente, solo le pasaban imágenes pero no sabía si eran de hace una semana o más tiempo tal vez, recordó una carta donde se le anunciaba la boda entre Anthony y Elisa Leagan y entonces pensó que tal vez se casó por despecho.

-No quisiste cumplirme y te golpee

-¿En el jardín?

-Sabes que soy impulsivo –Comento el joven encogiéndose de hombros –Nos iremos a Londres

-No

-No es pregunta, nos iremos.

-No quiero

-No empecemos Candy –Se acercó a ella quien inmediatamente se encogió entre las sabanas –Ahora espero que te portes mejor

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!

-Eres mi esposa

-¡No lo soy! ¡Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho!

-Es porque te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza

-¡Te odio!

Terrence vio sorprendió a la joven, pues había tenido la estúpida idea de que tal vez podría aprovecharse de la situación para persuadirla pero se dio cuenta de que el rechazo de la joven no había cambiado en nada.

 _"_ _No me importa, aun así lo haré_ " pensó mientras la tomaba de la muñeca

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate!

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic :D jejeje, pronto sera el final de este fic jejeje y por supuesto el final alterno de la historia para aquellos fans de terry y candy donde ambos quedan juntos, jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews hermosos que me animan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **aviso importante: del 13 al 18 de septiembre no estare en el df, saldre de viaja (vacaciones) :D por lo que no estare actualizando mis fics, espero que pueda actualizar de aqui al sabado, el sabado se me complica pero tratare de hacerlo espero que me de tiempo jejeje :D muchas gracias por su comprension y apoyo**_

 _ **saludos**_


	28. CAPITULO 28 EN EL CORAZON NO SE MANDA

-¡Déjame!

-¡Guarda silencio, Candy!

-¡Terrence Grandchester basta! –Candy le propino un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas descargando su ira e impotencia -¡Yo no te amo! ¡Déjame en paz, nunca me casare contigo! –Grito desesperada

Terrence quedo impactado ante el acto de la joven, se alejó un poco de ella mirándola dolido y molesto -¿porque?

-No puedes obligarme

-Claro que puedo –Volvió a acercarse a la joven quien se alejó inmediatamente

-¡No puedes, eres un truhan estúpido!

-¡Cállate si no quieres que…! –Terrence la amenazó levantando una mano

-¡Si quieres pégame Terrence, pero eso no hará que te amé, sino todo lo contrario!

-Nos iremos, hoy mismo

-¡No iré contigo!

-¡No te pregunte!

Se acercó tomándola por la fuerza –Escúchame bien Candy, más vale que no pongas resistencia no pienso dejarte aquí, tu vienes conmigo ¿quedo claro?

-¡Suéltame, eres un canalla!

-No te dejare, te amo y tu vendrás conmigo –Le beso fuertemente en la boca, dejándola sin aliento, hasta que ella le mordió el labio fuertemente -¡Aaaah! –La abofeteo –Partiremos en unos minutos –Anuncio antes de ir hacia el espejo para ver la herida, mientras Candy sollozaba desde la cama.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías?! ¡¿Estabas espiándome?! ¡¿Porque?!

-Yo…no lo estaba vigilando joven, ni siquiera sé quién es usted

-¡No finjas Charlie, eres el chofer y mayordomo de los Leagan!

El hombre de tez morena, ojos miel, cabello castaño, le miraba asustado al ver que había sido reconocido por el heredero de la familia Ardley, se lo habían advertido, le habían advertido que pasaría si lo descubrían en su misión.

-Esta…está equivocado…mi nombre es Peter…

-¡No me mientas Charlie!

-No…yo…

-¡¿Quién te mando?!

-No…usted…

-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia y responde de una buena vez, idiota!

-Neil Leagan

Anthony se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre -¿Porque?

Charlie parecía estar recordando cuando todo comenzó, cuando en realidad los problemas, odios, rencores y deseos de venganza de los padres pasaron a los hijos, quienes fueron los más perjudicados de todos…

 **FLASH BACK (Hace casi diecisiete años)**

Era una bella mañana de primavera en aquella hermosa colina donde se encontraba tranquilamente una joven pelinegra de ojos verdes, observando el atardecer, mientras observaba se tocaba su vientre esperando que su pequeño hijo naciera aunque aún faltaba bastante para eso, pese a todo lo que había sucedido ella no se rendiría o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Tu eres Ana Mendel?

La joven observo a aquel hombre quien le miraba entre molesto y fastidiado –Si ¿Quién es usted?

-Creo que eso no importa, solo quiero que por favor en cuanto nazca su bastardo –Señalo el bulto del vientre de la mujer –Lo deje en el hogar de Pony, eso si no quiere que se le haga una vida miserable a ambos, comenzare con quitarle la finca a la cual no tiene derecho de habitar.

-¡¿Quién demonios es usted para…?!

-Soy Charlie y vengo de parte de una familia poderosa –Dijo sin preámbulos –La familia Leagan es quien me envía y más le vale no decir absolutamente nada pues nadie le creerá

-¿Porque hacen…esto? –Pregunto confusa la mujer

-Simple, ese hijo que espera es de James Brian Brown ¿no?

-Si…es de James –Dijo nerviosa

-Ese joven a casado con Rosy Ardley ¿Sabes quién es no?

¿Qué si sabía quién era? Por supuesto era la hija legitima de Maximiliano Ardley, su padre –Si

-Esa criatura no puede estar con usted, mucha gente sabe que es la hija ilegítima del señor Ardley sería un total escándalo y sobre todo para el recién matrimonio entre Rosy y James.

-¿Se…caso?

-Sí, era obvio que no lo haría con una persona…como usted, él se iba a casar con la señorita Ardley o con otra de su clase, pero no con usted, así que si usted se queda con la criatura tarde o temprano la verdad sala a la luz, eso sin contar que la familia Leagan hará que usted quede desterrada, hundida.

-¡¿Esa familia porque se mete en donde…?!

-Hay cosas que usted ignora, pero le contare lo esencial para que comprenda el odio de esta familia, Maximiliano Ardley estaba comprometido con la señora Liliana quien es la madre de Robert Leagan, pero el rompió el compromiso para estar con Adeline Ardley, madre de Rosy y de Albert Ardley, como veras tu madre no fue la única perjudicada

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en ese embrollo?

-Robert Leagan, se casaría con Rosy, al menos eso deseaba su madre, para emparentar con los Ardley y así por fin quedarse con la herencia en sus manos, con los negocios, las propiedades, etc. Pero no fue así porque esa chiquilla ama a James y el también –Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe para Ana –Le quedo el consuelo al saber lo que hubo entre ustedes, al menos una de las hijas de Maximiliano sufriría y sin mover un dedo, eso dijo la señora Leagan, pero aún queda más sed de venganza y por eso quiere que esa criatura nunca sea conocida por la familia Ardley desea desaparecerla, de gracias a dios que no la quieran matar

-No… -Murmuro Ana tomando su vientre –No lo hagan –Dijo llorando

-No lo harán, solo quieren que la abandone en cuanto nazca

-Pero…

-Si no lo hace, ya sabe las consecuencias y para que sepa que no es broma, ya no puede volver a esa finca, se la compraron a la hermana de Maximiliano, Elroy, quien ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, así que no le conviene armar escandalo

-¿Qué?...

-Nos vemos –Dio media vuelta sin volver atrás dejando a la joven realmente asustada, sorprendida y desconsolada.

.

.

.

Meses después se enteraron gracias a Charlie del nacimiento de la criatura, una pequeña hermosa pelinegra al igual que su madre, según la partera, pero sus ojos, los ojos eran azules como el mar, estaba bastante pequeña para su tiempo de gestación, lo cual se debía a la falta de una buena alimentación por parte de su madre, así mismo supo que al no recibir buenas atenciones la joven estaba muriendo por una fuerte infección.

Semanas después la joven Ana no se curaba, él estaba al pendiente de cada detalle pues no estaba cumpliendo la promesa de abandonar a la bebe en algún lugar, en aquel momento vio a una joven rubia saliendo de aquel lugar con una hermosa bebe en brazos pero llorando, mientras la partera le señalaba el lugar de donde se encontraba un orfanatorio, por lo que pudo deducir ante la dirección que la mujer señalaba.

Antes de que se fuera, Ana salió débilmente y entonces tuve que acerarme… -Buenas noches

La joven quien ya estaba pálida, palideció mas al ver a Charlie frente a ella, inmediatamente abrazo a la pequeña de unos meses en sus brazos –Yo…

-Debes cumplir, es lo mejor ¿No lo crees?

-Si lo hare, no porque esa maldita familia me lo pide –Dijo armándose de valor –Si no porque estoy enferma muy enferma

-La llevare yo entonces…

-No –Miro a la joven que traía a su pequeña en brazos -¿Podrías llevarla también?

La joven le miro y simplemente asintió, mientras la portera tomaba a la pequeña en brazos para ayudarle a la rubia –Yo te ayudare, vamos

-Adiós mi pequeña, mi tesoro –Susurro Ana antes de desvanecerse en mis brazos

Al llevarla adentro me percate de las cartas que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, por lo que decidí llevármelas, tal vez no eran de importancia, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos, mi deber era proteger a la familia Leagan, no importaba lo que hicieran yo debía estar ahí, como mi padre lo hizo.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y yo me encargue de vigilar a ambas jóvenes, las dos que partieron ese día de aquel lugar, cuando sus madres compartieron el mismo dolor de abandonarlas, una por todo lo ocurrido pero la otra ¿porque? Era un gran misterio, me daba mucha curiosidad pero a la que debía cuidar era a la pelinegra, ella era hija de James Brown

Pronto esa niña fue adoptada por una familia aristócrata que en un momento pensé que se llevarían a la rubia, pero no fue así, di aviso a la familia Leagan, quienes ardieron de coraje que pese a sus intentos, aquella niña tendría ahora una familia y lo peor una familia más reconocida que ellos, los Britter, les comente de la niña rubia, les pareció divertido cargar su coraje contra de ella, por lo que la tomaron bajo su protección con el pretexto de ser compañía para Elisa Leagan la hija de Robert Leagan, pero después de unos meses se arrepintieron, pues esa joven conquisto el corazón de Anthony Brown Ardley el otro hijo de James Brown, quien la señora Leagan deseaba que desposara a su hija en un futuro, una vez más sus planes eran echados a la borda.

Quisieron alejarla, con ayuda claro de sus hijos Elisa y Neil Leagan lograron mostrar que era una ladrona para así llevarla lejos…a México, pero desgraciadamente no eran los únicos interesados en aquella rubia, pues William Albert Ardley, el único hijo vivo de Maximiliano Ardley, la adopto oficialmente para que la chica fuera miembro de la familia Ardley.

No contaban con ello, por lo que la familia estaba desquiciada y en un intento fallido de deshacerse de la rubia me pidieron vigilarlos y colocar un bebe zorro en la zona de casería de la familia Ardley para aparentar que fue un accidente y así lograr deshacerse de Candy pero la trampa fallo y fue Anthony quien salió herido.

Pasaron los meses y al estar en Londres la familia Leagan se enteró de que Anthony no estaba muerto, por lo que volvieron a sus planes de antes para poder hacer que el joven se casara con Elisa, quien hacia sus propios malvados planes para que el joven se alejara de Candy, hasta que…

-¡Elisa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Padre estas cartas son muy útiles…

-¡Déjalas no son tuyas!

-Pero podemos ocuparlas…

-¡¿Para qué Elisa?!

-Para separar a Anthony y Candy de una vez por fin y para siempre

El señor Leagan me miro como si su hija hubiera perdido la cabeza, simplemente me encogí de hombros ¿Qué podía decir si ellos mismos cosecharon esa maldad en los corazones de los jóvenes? Ya era difícil quitárselos cuando toda su vida se la pasaron cultivando el odio, rencor y venganza en sus corazones, ahora solo les quedaba aceptar lo que cultivaron.

-¿Cómo?

-Enviándoselas a Albert y a tía Elroy, pero haciendo un pequeño arreglo para que piensen que la media hermana de Anthony es Candy.

Y así fue, enviaron las cartas lo más pronto posible a la familia Ardley quien al enterarse supieron lo que debían hacer, era separar a esos jóvenes enamorados y así aprovechándose de la situación, la familia Leagan dio la mano de su hija para que Anthony se casara con ella, pero aun así su corazón no era de ella y el amor por la rubia fue más fuerte como para enfrentarlos, algo que no se esperaba la familia Leagan.

 **END FLASH BACK (Presente)**

-Así fueron las cosas, joven Ardley

-¿porque te envió Neil?

-Elisa dijo que si no era de ella, no sería de nadie y estoy aquí para cumplir con su deseo –Saco un revolver –Lo lamento, pero ella lo prefiere muerto que lejos de ella.

-¡Ella está loca!

-Lo siento mucho…. –Anthony cerro los ojos al escuchar el disparo, inmediatamente sintió como su corazón dejo de latir ante tal disparo como si fuera el ultimo alocado y fuerte latido que daría en su vida, un silencio sepulcral se apodero de él.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen disculpen :D pero es que como he mencionado volvi y hay mucho trabajo pero decidi hoy dedicarme a actualizar lo mas posible las historias pues habia unas que no habia actualizado en la semana como esta :D**_

 _ **espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	29. CAPITULO 29 EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR I

Anthony sintió su corazón detenerse ante el disparo de aquella arma fatal que tenía Charlie en sus manos para acabar con su vida, pero sorpresivamente sintió que nada había cambiado, abrió los ojos lentamente y entonces se percató de que había un hombre parado en el lugar de Charlie quien yacía en el suelo con una bala incrustada en el cuerpo.

-¿Papa?

-¡Anthony! –James estaba ahí, protegiendo a su hijo, como debió ser desde un principio, desde siempre.

Lo abrazo fuertemente y el rubio no le quedo más que corresponderle lentamente, pues aún estaba en shock de todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche -¿Qué…que haces aquí?

El hombre le miro un tanto ofendido pero respondió –Llevo meses vigilándote, desde que te fuiste de Inglaterra, esta noche decidí volver a vigilarte yo y me alegra que así haya sido, pues…si no…no quiero ni pensarlo

-Papa, la familia Leagan es…

-Escuche todo, hijo y créeme que aunque ellos insistieran en una unión con los Brown o Ardley yo seria y seré el primero en objetar

Anthony le miro y vio la honestidad en aquellos ojos que le miraban, por lo que solo asintió –Debo encontrar a Candy.

-Mis investigadores, andan buscándola también, creo que ya sabemos dónde está –Dijo sonriente mientras miraba la determinación de su hijo para la búsqueda del amor tan grande que sentía por aquella rubia. –Vamos

-Si

Ambos se dirigieron al automóvil que estaba ahí, mientras los guardaespaldas del James subían a otro automóvil a Charlie para llevarlo ante las autoridades por intento de asesinato.

El automóvil fue conducido hacia donde estaba el hogar de Pony, pues le habían avisado a James que Candy estaba en uno de esos hostales.

.

.

.

Dentro habitación del Hostal, donde Terrence y Candy se encontraban, el joven comenzó a guardar su ropa en una bolsa, mientras la joven le observaba molesta y desesperada.

 _"_ _Anthony…ven por mí por favor"_ suplicaba aunque era inútil, pues lo último que recordaba era que Anthony aún estaba en Londres y no aquí en América.

-Listo, Candy ya tenemos todo y los boletos del barco es el que zarpara en unas horas, será mejor que nos vayamos

-No quiero por favor…

-Tú iras a donde yo diga, Candy, ¿entiendes?

-Por favor Terrence

-¿Qué no entiendes? –Dijo molesto tomándola de los hombros –Te amo Candy, no te dejare huir mas

-Pero yo no… -Terrence le planto un beso salvajemente en los labios de la joven que trataba de zafarse pero era imposible ante la fuerza ejercida de Terrence, hasta que ella mordió su labio

-¡Ah! ¿Con que te gusta rudo eh, Candy? –Dijo limpiándose un poco el hilito de sangre –Bien –La tomo para besarla de nuevo y le hizo un fuerte mordisco en el labio, causando dolor en la joven –Te deseo

-No, déjame –Trataba de alejarlo de el -¡Te odio!

Las palabras de Candy congelaron por un momento a Terrence quien no deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran verdad, pensó que quizás era porque Candy realmente no había tenido tiempo para pensar en él, de una manera diferente, por lo que simplemente se separó de ella, tomo la bolsa y la tomo de la mano –Vamos –Dijo fríamente halándola hacia la salida.

.

.

.

En las afueras ya del hostal…

-Vamos Candy –La sujeto para obligarla a salir hacia el automóvil que los estaba esperando

-No quiero –Decía tratando de zafarse del joven que la tenía aprisionada -¡Suéltame!

-Jamás, ¡Obedece!

-¡Terry por favor!

-Ya basta Candy, estás haciendo que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda, ahora de una buena vez, avanza ¡Ya! –Grito halándola hacia él, por lo que la joven tropezó pero como el agarre de él era bastante fuerte no cayó al suelo.

-¡Grandchester!

Candy miro a los jóvenes rubios que estaban afuera, inmediatamente los reconoció, el que había gritado había sido Albert quien fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Anthony quien venía con su padre.

-¡Detente!

-¡Déjame en paz Ardley! –Grito fuera de sus casillas, tomando a Candy para rodearla con su brazo

-¡Déjala en paz, Terrence!

-¡Nunca! ¡Ella es mía!

Anthony observo a la pequeña rubia en brazos de un rufián, de un canalla sin poder acercarse siquiera para poderla liberar pues su tío, trataba de que todo se resolviera lo mejor posible.

-¡Vamos, Terrence, sabes que no es verdad! ¡Suéltala!

-¡Nunca!

-Terry suéltame, por favor –Candy trataba de que la dejara pero Terrence sacó una navaja y entonces comenzó a amenazar

-¡Si no quieren verla morir, entonces déjenme ir! –Dijo mientras colocaba la navaja en el cuello blanco de Candy, provocando una pequeña herida.

Anthony sintió impotencia al ver aquello -¡Candy, déjala!

-¡Suéltala! –Albert también dio un paso al frente pero Terrence no se detuvo

-Si no eres mía…no serás de nadie, Candy –Susurro mientras apretaba el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven hacia él.

-¡Basta Terrence!

-¡Si dan un paso la mato!

Anthony quedo congelado ante lo que vio en ese momento, pues habían escuchado un pequeño disparo y vio la sangre y la respiración congelarse en ambos jóvenes, que miraban horrorizados hacia el frente, esperando sentir algún indicio de si fueron lastimados o no.

Candy sintió como unas gotas de agua, al menos eso pensó recorrían su cuello, lo que hizo sentir que ella era la que estaba lastimada, pero en ese momento se percató de que el agarre del joven desvanecía.

Anthony observo como George tenía el arma en dirección al pie del joven castaño quien al sentirlo, sintió un dolor atroz e inmediatamente soltó su agarre de la joven pero sin percatarse provoco una herida en la chica provocando la sangre que esta sentía mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza alrededor de todos ellos, parecía una eternidad desde que recibió el disparo hasta que por fin su cuerpo llego al piso.

 _"Terry…"_ pensó Candy antes de dejarse caer también al suelo a causa de toda la conmoción, para después dejarse abrazar por la oscuridad necia que la abrumaba y la invitaba a venir.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen las demoras, como puse ayer estoy algo enferma y no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la compu espero que comprendan que por eso ando lenta actualizando mis fics pero aqui estoy, una persona me hace favor de subir los capitulos que ya tenia preparados solo tardo porque les doy una revisada para ver si no les hace falta algo jejeje perdonen**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo cap les guste**_

 _ **saludso**_


	30. CAPITULO 30 EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR II

Anthony se encontraba sentado al lado de su amada Candy, mientras esta dormía en su alcoba, hacía ya un día de todo lo que había pasado y la joven se encontraba aun dormida, al parecer fue por toda la conmoción, sin contar el golpe que le había propinado Terrence antes de llevársela de la pequeña cabaña que tenían cerca del Hogar de Pony.

En verdad se sentía mal, por no haber estado ahí con ella, por no haber tomado el siguiente barco después de que ella partió de Londres, pero desgraciadamente no lo hizo y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que arrepentirse por el resto de su vida por haberla dejado partir así.

Dentro de todo pensaba que había salido todo bien, Terrence estaba camino a Londres con su padre, Candy se recuperaba de aquella terrible situación que vivió, su herida no había sido profunda y fue atendida de inmediato lo cual también ayudo, habían ido ya por Annie quien era su hermana en realidad, los Leagan habían sido desterrados de la familia Ardley y a partir de ahora no tendrían ningún tipo de contacto con ellos.

Claro que para enterarse que en realidad su hermana era Annie Britter, tuvieron que volver a hacer confesar a Charlie quien se había negado en un momento a decir la verdad frente a toda la familia, pero al final cedió, se habló con los Britter antes de enviar a Inglaterra por Annie, quien aún no sabía nada aparentemente sus padres se lo dirían, aun cuando eso significara perderla.

La tía Elroy estaba tan indignada por lo que ocasionaron la familia Leagan que hizo público todas las artimañas que hicieron desde hace años solo para emparentar con los Ardley, lo cual provoco que la familia se mudara de Lakewood, no supo a donde se fueron.

Y sobre todo las cosas podrían ser mejores y más tranquilas para ambos rubios, miro a la joven mientras acariciaba con suma dulzura y delicadeza su mejilla, al momento de quitar su mano la joven comenzó a moverse inquieta, abrió lentamente los ojos y entonces se encontró con aquellos ojos azules inmensos que tanto amaba.

-Anthony…

El rubio sonrió dulcemente a la joven quien le correspondió de igual manera, mientras se incorporaba lentamente -¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?

-Creo que…algo confundida –Dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello donde sintió una pequeña venda que cubría una parte de su cuello -¿Qué ocurrió…? –Pregunto temiendo la respuesta

-Después de que Terrence te lastimara y que George le disparara te llevamos al hospital, claro después de golpear un poco a ese canalla, se fue a Londres con su padre –Dijo tranquilamente –También hay otra cosa que debes saber, Candy

-¿Qué es?

Anthony tomo sus manos entre las suyas y clavo su mirada en la dulce mirada de la joven quien le miraba confundida –Te amo…

-Anthony no… -Le interrumpió, pero el hizo una seña para que guárdala silencio para que el terminara de hablar

-Se lo que piensas pero te tengo una magnífica noticia, mi dulce Candy –Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, lo que provoco el sonrojo de la joven –No era verdad –La joven le miro aún más confundida que antes –La familia Leagan planeo todo para que yo me casara con Elisa, la verdadera hija de mi padre con mi tía Ana Mendel, es…Annie

El rubio observo la reacción de la joven, quien inmediatamente se sorprendió por tal noticia, su amiga del alma en realidad era una Brown Ardley, no lo podía creer… pero entonces llego la incertidumbre después de la breve felicidad por su amiga, ¿por qué entonces, ella de dónde provenía?

-Me alegro por Annie –Murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que…si es así…entonces ¿Yo de donde…vengo?

Anthony entendió perfectamente, tomo suavemente la mano de la joven, quien le miro nuevamente, el joven la miraba comprensivamente – ¿Quieres que tratemos de averiguarlo, Candy? Hare todo lo posible por saberlo, pero eso no cambiara nada, porque para nosotros siempre serás una Ardley.

Candy le sonrió dulcemente –Lo sé, muchas gracias Anthony

Ambos se abrazaron, mientras las lágrimas salían de los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy, quien descargo todo lo sucedido esos días en los brazos de su amado Anthony.

.

.

.

En Londres…

-¿Qué sucede Annie?

Archie la miraba preocupado pues la joven venia de estar con sus padres, pues habían ido para verla pero nunca imagino que fuera por algo así…

-Debo ir a América –Susurro mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-¿América? ¿Porque?

-¡Aaaah! ¡Archie!

La joven pelinegra comenzó a llorar fuertemente en sus brazos, mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente para darle el consuelo que necesitaba, ella le miro rápidamente a los ojos para explicarle –Mi padre es…mi padre es…verdadero padre es James Brian Brown –Volvió a dejarse caer en los brazos del joven quien quedo en shock.

Aquello nunca lo hubiera imaginado, realmente estaba sin palabras para consolar a su querida Annie, estaba ahí solamente abrazándola era lo único que en ese momento podía hacer, dejar que ella se desahogara y estar ahí siempre apoyándola y cuidándola.

-Iremos juntos a América, Annie

La joven le miro sorprendida…

-Iré contigo y no te dejare sola, menos en esta situación.

-Archie –Ella le sonrió felizmente

-Sabes Annie, yo…te…te…te amo –Susurro mientras se sonrojaba levemente

Annie se sonrojo también pero sonrió complacida al escuchar aquello, esas frases le devolvían la felicidad –Yo también

-Annie –Susurro mientras se acercaban para culminar un hermoso y perfecto beso en aquel momento que para ambos era especial, pues Archie había dicho algo que ella tanto había esperado y deseado que aquel joven sintiera y por fin lo había logrado.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días, desde aquel terrible accidente que tuvieron con Terrence, la joven rubia ya estaba mucho mejor, quien se encontraba en el jardín observando a Anthony, quien estaba cultivando unas cuantas nuevas rosas.

-Hola Anthony

-Hola princesa –El sonrió dulcemente a la joven quien se sonrojo inmediatamente –Veo que hoy te encuentras mejor…

-Si

-¿quieres cabalgar un rato?

-Me encantaría

-Bien, ¿Qué te…?

-Joven Anthony –En aquel momento llego el amo de llaves de la mansión Lakewood, seguido de una joven pelirroja quien al ver al joven sonrió –Esta jovencita lo busca

-Hola Anthony

Era increíble se había deshecho de dos locos y ahora aparecía una nueva loca en su vida, pero no volvería a dejar que la separan del amor de su vida, no volvería a perderla para así iniciar una búsqueda de amor nuevamente.

-Hola, Susana –Dijo el joven fingiendo una sonrisa –Lo lamento pero ahora estoy ocupado, vamos a ir a cabalgar y…

-¿Enserio? Me encantaría ir contigo y podríamos…

-Lo lamento pero no puedo

-¿Porque no? –Aquello era el colmo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada por los hombres ni a buscarlos, pero Anthony era demasiado guapo, por lo que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

-Porque iré con mi esposa –Soltó mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia quien le miro confundida y sorprendida, se sonrojo levemente al escucharlo decir aquello –Candice Brown Ardley mi esposa, ella es Susana, una joven que conocí cuando estuve en el puerto.

Candy le miro un poco molesta pero divertida al ver lo que estaba planeando Anthony, deseaba quitarse a aquella joven de encima y por eso había inventado aquello, sonrió juguetonamente mientras fijaba su mirada en la joven quien le miraba molesta y de arriba abajo algo que a Candy no le gusto –Mucho gusto, Susana

-Igualmente –Susurro molesta y cortante –En tal caso creo que debo irme…

-Creo que es lo mejor, adiós

-Adiós Susana –Dijo Candy mientras la joven miraba aún más molesta a Anthony, dudo por un momento si irse o dar batalla pero en aquel instante…

Anthony había tomado a Candy desprevenida dándole un suave pero amoroso beso que paralizo a la rubia, quien poco a poco le correspondió, le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella, mientras que él la rodeaba de la cintura; la pelirroja al sentirse ignorada y en desventaja se fue del lugar.

Candy no soltaba al rubio, y este tampoco deseaba soltarla, lentamente sus manos pasaron a la espalda de la joven mientras la abrazaba más a su cuerpo, por lo que ella sintió el cuerpo tan bien formado de su amado Anthony, se arriesgó un poco y bajo suavemente la mano hacia los pectorales de Anthony, donde se percató de que los años no habían pasado en vano.

-¿Con que tu esposa eh? –Dijo después de separarse un poco a falta de aire

-Lo lamento pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-¿Qué tipo de ocurrencias son esas?

-No te enojes, hermosa –Susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro –Además en realidad eso es lo que deseo más que nada en este mundo –Candy se quedó inmóvil ante lo dicho por el rubio y comenzó a moverse inquieta en sus brazos.

-Anthony yo…

-Sabes que te amo, mi dulce Candy –Susurro sin dejarla escapar

-Yo…

-Candy…

-¿Anthony? ¿Candy? Esa no es manera de comportarse –Tía Elroy venia bajando las escaleras de la entrada –Sera mejor que se apresuren, hoy es el día…

-¿El día tía abuela? –Candy ya se había separado rápidamente del rubio quien le sonreía, para poner atención a la tía abuela

-Así es, hoy llega Annie y tu padre quiere hacerle una pequeña cena familiar de bienvenida –Dijo feliz, no era por el hecho de que Annie Britter resulto ser parte de la familia Ardley, si no por lo que había visto, se daba cuenta que pese a todo Candy hacia feliz a su sobrino de una manera que nadie lo haría, se daba cuenta con solo mirar los ojos de Anthony, le brillaban de una manera muy especial cuando la rubia estaba presente.

-Annie viene…por fin –Susurro la rubia feliz

-¿Vamos? –Anthony le ofreció el brazo gentilmente para ingresar a la mansión, con tía Elroy por delante.

.

.

.

La reunión familiar estaba por dar comienzo cuando Candy se preparaba para salir de la habitación con un hermoso vestido color rojo con blanco, cuando vio aquella nota con una hermosa rosa blanca, dulce Candy.

 _"_ _Anthony…"_ pensó feliz mientras abría la carta " _Yo también te amo Anthony"_ suspiro mientras tomaba fuertemente la carta sin dejar de pensar en las hermosas palabras de amor que el rubio le había escrito en ella.

-Señorita Candy, la están esperando

-Ya voy Dorotly –Murmuro rápidamente mientras guardaba la carta y bajaba precipitadamente pensando felizmente por lo que le esperaría aquella noche.

* * *

 _Mi querida Candy:_

 _Amor mío ya no puedo más, quiero y necesito confesarte una vez más lo que mi corazón está gritando enloquecidamente princesa, sabes perfectamente Candy que es lo que necesito y que es lo que realmente quiero ¿cierto amor?_

 _Te amo Candy, te amo como nunca imagine amar, eres mi razón de existir, te necesito como el aire que respiro, eres mi adicción, eres mi todo amor mío, eres mi sol y mi luna, sin ti ya no concibo vivir en este mundo._

 _Me he enamorado de ti como un loco, desde la primera vez que te vi ya no he podido apartarte de mi mente ni un segundo, ni tampoco de mi corazón amada mía, no tienes idea del gran amor que siento, es tan inmenso que a veces tengo miedo de que mi corazón estalle._

 _Quiero verte amor, esta noche por favor, quiero que vayas al camino de rosas tengo una sorpresa para ti pequeña, esperare toda la vida si es necesario, te esperaría eternamente porque sin ti no existe nada más, te amo mi dulce Candy._

 _Te estaré esperando princesa (media noche hermosa)_

 _Atentamente_

 _Anthony Brown Ardley_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa he tenido unos dias de locos, como habia puesto estuve enferma y despues tuve dias pesados pro trabajo y tares etc, pero aqui sigo espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, quiero que sepan que esta historia esta a punto de terminar :D solo seran 3 capitulos mas y tal vez un epilogo aun no se si habra pero los otros tres son seguros tal vez se conviertan en dos, depende jijij ;D pero espero que los disfruten**_

 _ **Sophie**_ _ **holi sophie jejej si hubiera sido lo mejor pero no quise matar a terry, solo esperemos que la pase mal siendo duque porque ahora si no le queda de otra ajajaja pobre jijij**_

 _ **Stormaw**_ _ **muchas gracias :D por todo y sobretodo por x tu comprension ;D ya estoy un poco mejor y voy a estar actualizando los dias que pueda pero sobretodo desde el jueves :D pero si puedo otro dia lo hare para no tenerlos asi :D lo prometo**_

 _ **Susana Rojas**_ _ **muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **Kat brower**_ _ **disculpa kat en verdad no quise dejar asi el fic pero despues de la enfermedad me cargaron la mano en mi trabajo fue solo esta semana pero estuvo muy pesada la verdad y luego tengo tareas etc. me fue un poco imposible hacerlo y en verdad lo siento :( me sentia fatal, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que estar asi pero aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste**_

 _ **gracias y saludos a todos, los amo y lindo fin de semana ;D**_


	31. CAPITULO 31 THE NIGHT MORE WONDERFUL

Ya era casi media noche, Candy se encontraba en su habitación tratando de adivinar cuál era la sorpresa que le tenía Anthony, con la emoción y los nervios durante toda la tarde ni siquiera, pudo disfrutar que su mejor amiga estuviera ahí.

No puso mucha atención pero al parecer James Brown quería reconocerla como su hija aunque los Britter no deseaban aquello, pues para ellos Annie era y seguiría siendo su hija, por lo que estuvieron hablando de ello al menos hasta donde supo, pues su mente divagaba por el espacio, pensando en la sorpresa.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, ya –Murmuro mientras se ponía de pie, bajo en silencio y sigilosamente desde su ventana hacia el jardín, realizando lo mismo que hacía en el colegio San Pablo, usar una soga para bajar. –Creo que estuvo mejor así –Se dijo a sí misma una vez que estuvo en tierra.

Comenzó a caminar por las rosas de Anthony buscándolo pero no lograba verlo.

-Anthony –Murmuro mientras buscaba entre los rosales, hasta que visualizo al joven en la entrada del portal, el cual se encontraba abierto, él le miro sonriente mientras le tendía una mano.

-Candy –Sonrió mas cuando la joven tomo suavemente su mano para acercarse a él. –Quiero decirte algo…hemos pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos tiempos pero…

-¿Qué sucede Anthony?

El joven se puso en la entrada del portal, tomando asiento un momento para enseñarle a la joven que había llevado consigo una cesta de comida –Primero podríamos comer algo y observar la hermosa luna ¿No?

-Qué extraño eres, Anthony –Dijo burlándose pero también tomo asiento –Gracias

-Una hermosa rosa para una hermosa mujer –Dijo mientras le ofrecía una nueva creación de sus rosas, era de un tono rosado pálido que parecía tener pequeñas tonalidades lilas en sus pétalos –La belleza de esa rosa no se compara en nada con la belleza que tu destellas, mi hermosa Candy

-Anthony –Murmuro sonrojándose –Gracias

-¿Te gustaría un poco de la tarta que hizo la tía?

-Por supuesto, me gustó mucho

-Bien

Anthony sirvió la tarta, mientras le ofrecía también un poco de vino que había traído consigo, pues aquella noche era la noche más maravillosa de su vida y deseaba compartir todo con su amada Candy, esperando que también fuera la más maravillosa de su vida.

 _"_ _Es tan hermosa…"_ observaba a su dulce amada, a la dueña de su corazón y de su vida, no podía dejar de verla era como si por un momento se hubiera convertido en un ciego, en un loco enamorado que solo obedecería cualquier cosa que la joven dijera, era fantástico estar enamorado y saber que eres correspondido aunque a la vez le daba miedo pues Candy lo tenía en sus manos, era una sensación placentera pero también una sensación molesta al sentirte perdidamente enamorado y tonto.

-Candy… -Dijo al cabo de unos minutos, la joven le miro sonriéndole dulcemente –Ya no puedo más…

-¿De qué hablas Anthony?

-Candy yo…sabes que te amo –Susurro acercándose a la joven, ella se sonrojo –No puedo seguir…sin ti

I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you,  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,  
you say my name,  
but it's not the same.

-Yo…

-Candy eres mi vida ya, mi razón de existir y de seguir en este mundo, ahora entiendo la razón de que yo siga aquí, es por ti amada mía.

-Anthony…

-No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para dejarte, tampoco para vivir sin ti, te amo ya demasiado, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y no deseo esperar más para poder vivir mi vida al lado de la mujer de mis sueños

Candy simplemente miraba a su amado quien le deleitaba sus oídos con dulces palabras de amor, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, esperando algo inimaginable para ella en aquel momento, pues no se le ocurrió nunca pensar en aquello que él estaba por decirle.

Anthony se sentía realmente nervioso, no sabía cómo decírselo o como acercarse a la joven, sintió la cajita dentro de su chaqueta lo cual no ayudo a que los nervios se dispersaran, por lo que comenzó a hiperventilar pero sus ojos chocaron con los verdes esmeralda que lo miraban dulcemente con un hermoso brillo en ellos, y supo que siempre desearía estar con ella y que aun cuando todavía fueran jóvenes deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella y no importaba en que momento unieran sus vidas, deseaba que desde ahora pudieran tener el amor y con él la libertad.

-Mi dulce Candy –Tomo la mano de la joven para ayudarle a levantarse –Sabes que he tenido una vida tranquila y un poco feliz, pese a que no tuve padres, si los tuve pero tu sabes a que me refiero, mama murió y mi padre se dedicó al trabajo, no…se lo reprocho, siempre sentí un vacío en mi corazón, a pesar de que la tía abuela dedicaba todo su tiempo y vida en mi para que no sintiera la ausencia de mis padres, pero…hay un hueco que solo logro llenar una persona, que logro hacer encender mi corazón por el amor…una persona que logra llenarlo y olvidar todo lo triste que hay en él, una sola persona que hace brincar mi alma de felicidad y con la que siento todo este gran amor que a veces siento que puedo estallar de tanto amor y dulzura que ella destila para llenar mi corazón –Tomo la mano de la joven entre la suya –Esa persona, la que me enseño amar de esta manera que amo…con esta intensidad, con esta sinceridad, con esta dulzura, esa persona…eres tu amor, te amo Candy y…

You look in my eyes,  
I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders  
and you bring my heart to its knees.

El joven rubio se acercó más a la joven que había perdido la noción de donde se encontraba, pues se perdía en la mirada azul como el cielo del joven, era hermosa su mirada, amable y sincera, amaba eso de él, en realidad amaba todo de su querido Anthony.

-No quiero estar más tiempo alejado de ti…deseo estar a tu lado por siempre, amor –Candy observo como el rubio se bajó mientras sacaba una hermosa cajita rosa de terciopelo, ella sintió sus piernas flanquear, mientras el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaban a un tono de rosado al rojo intenso –Prometo amarte y respetarte Candy, por el resto de mi vida mi corazón, mi vida solo serás tu… -Anthony sentía su agitado corazón alocado dentro de su pecho, sintiendo que podría salirse en cualquier momento –Te amo, me harías el hombre más feliz…si aceptaras…¿Me harías el gran honor de convertirme en tu compañero por el resto de tu vida? ¿Te casarías conmigo, amor mío? –Candy sintió derretirse al escuchar lo último, sin poder evitar salir lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras él la observaba.

And it's killin' me when you're away,  
and I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused,  
so hard to choose  
between the pleasure and the pain.

La joven trato de inhalar para controlar su llanto de la enorme felicidad que sentía en aquel momento, sonriéndole débilmente ella tomo se agacho para posar suavemente una mano en la de su amado, quien le miraba un tanto confundido –Anthony…yo también te amo y por supuesto…acepto

Anthony dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amada, tomo la cajita felizmente y le enseño a la joven el anillo –Era de mi madre.

-No creo que…

-Por supuesto, además es tradición –Tomo el anillo y lo puso delicadamente en la mano de la joven, para después depositar un suave beso en ella –Te amo, esta es la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, Candy –Dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, felizmente

I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
What can I do...  
I would die without you.  
In your presence my heart knows no shame.  
I'm not to blame.  
Cause you bring my heart to its knees.

-Te amo Anthony

-¡Te amo! –Grito el joven mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia, quien inmediatamente cerro sus ojos para recibir el beso de su amado; fue un beso de amor, dulce, tierno y lleno de ilusión e felicidad, teniendo a la luna de testigo de aquel amor que apenas florecía como una dulce y hermosa flor de primavera, aquel día en el que había nacido la rosa que Anthony había creado, la creo pensando en ese momento en el amor tan inmenso que sentía por la chica rubia y por la propuesta y el paso que estaba a punto de dar, sabía perfectamente todo y estaba dispuesto pues ¿Qué sentido tenía su vida sin Candy?

El beso comenzó a ser más intenso entre ambos jóvenes ninguno de los dos tenia conciencia en ese momento tan hermoso de su vida, ambos se amaban y deseaban tanto estar para siempre juntos, el rubio comenzó a explorar la silueta de la joven suavemente por encima del vestido, Candy sonrojada dejo llevarse en aquel momento por lo que comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Anthony, mientras su otra mano lo halaba más y más hacia ella, deseaba que ambos fueran por siempre uno solo, que sus cuerpos se juntaran formando así a una sola persona.

Anthony suavemente termino el beso, sonriendo así como le sonreía la vida –Te amo

-Yo también –Susurro agitada la joven avergonzada, mientras el rozaba su mejilla suavemente

-¿Te gustaría cabalgar conmigo?

-Para ser sincera Anthony –Dijo sonriendo –Me gustaría más quedarme aquí contigo…entre el aroma y la dulzura de estas hermosas rosas que has cultivado con tanto amor, me siento…en paz aquí y llena de felicidad…es un momento importante

-De acuerdo mi dulce Candy, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el amanecer –Susurro mientras le daba otro dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, antes de abrazarla y recostarse en el suelo, mientras el aroma de las rosas invadían sus pulmones y la luna los cubría tiernamente antes de que la noche quedara atrás y viniera un nuevo día, el cual para ambos jóvenes marcaba el inicio de una vida juntos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste si es asi no duden hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites.**_

 _ **tambien muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por preocuparse por mi, ya me encuentro mucho mejor :D**_

 _ **Guest si se lo merecia maldita jejejej espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **Kat brower hola :D no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo que se siente por eso es que me siento tan mal por haber dejado de actualizar diaramente :( pero fueron situaciones fuera de mi alcance estas ultimas semanas pero estoy de nuevo aqui y espero comenzar a actualizar lo mas rapido para no tenerlos asi, pues se lo que se siente he leido maravillosos fics que lamentablemente no han continuado y eso es triste :( pero no tienes porque disculparte yo lo entiendo ;D asi que no te preocupes y espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Stormaw hola muchas gracias :D por todo y por tu comprension y gracias a dios estoy mucho mejor ya, espero que te siga gustando mi fic :D y si a veces soy muy buena con los malvados jejeje pero no te preocupes que tengo algo planeado para ellos mas que la humillacion social pero lo explicare mas adelante ahorita solo me dedicare a los tortolitos jejeje :D espero te guste este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **Susana Rojas hola Susy bueno no se si pueda decirte asi jeje ;D muchas gracias por tu hermoso review :D y referente a tu pregunta si tengo mas fics, te los enumerare a continuacion te parece?**_

 _ **de Candy tengo los siguientes:**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas que sera un anthonyfic tambien :D esta en proceso tambien este apenas lo comence hace unas semanas :D**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad que sera un terryfic y tambien en proceso**_

 _ **Dulce Candy es un terryfic y esta completo ya, fue mi primer fic de candy ;D**_

 _ **En busqueda del amor que es este, el cual como sabes esta a punto de llegar a su fin y fue mi segundo fic de candy :D**_

 _ **Listen to heart tambien lo comence hace unas semanas como ami-enemigas y busqueda de la felicidad y este sera un terryfic aunque creo que hare un final alterno para que sea archfic :D al igual que en las otras jejeje bueno eso espero ;D**_

 _ **Tengo otros fics que son de Oye Arnold:**_

 _ **El diario de Helga en proceso**_

 _ **LA BUSQUEDA DE SAN LORENZO - OYE ARNOLD LA PELICULA 2 completa :D mi primer fic en facfiction y de arnold jejeej ;D**_

 _ **LA DECISION DE HELGA completa, continuacion de mi primer fic ;D**_

 _ **MATRIMONIO en proceso :D**_

 _ **RESCATAME en proceso apenas la comence :D es la continuacion de San Lorenzo -La busqueda :D**_

 _ **San Lorenzo -La busqueda completa ;D**_

 _ **De sailor moon:**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON - ETERNITY completo ;D**_

 _ **De Ranma 1/2:**_

 _ **LA VIDA A TRAVES DE TU AMOR continuacion de siempre juntos que fue mi primer fic de ranma ;D**_

 _ **LOS COLORES DEL AMOR en proceso es mi tercer fic de ranma 1/2 :D**_

 _ **SIEMPRE JUNTOS completo es mi primer fic de ranma :D**_

 _ **De Sakura Card Captor:**_

 _ **MI QUERIDO SHAORAN completo es mi primer fic de sakura ;D**_

 _ **ENAMORANDOME NUEVAMENTE DE TI es mi segundo fic y apenas comence a escribirlo la semana pasada llevo 2 caps ;D**_

 _ **Fics, que no son mios pero que los volvi a subir:**_

 _ **Coranzones en juego que es la historia de msgrandchester y es un terryfic la subi y ya esta completa es una maravillosa historia que me hicieron llegar para volverla a compartir con todos ustedes en verdad te la recomiendo yo no la habia leido pues no tengo mucho aqui pero me gusto mucho y comparto con todos que es una lastima que la autora se haya retirado**_

 _ **Robo de un corazon, esta historia fue la historia q msgrandchester dejo incompleta, me pidieron q le diera continuacion, pero aun asi subi la historia hasta donde la dejo ella y yo le di continuidad en "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo" la cual esta a punto de llegar a su fin**_

 _ **hasta ahora son todas, espero que te siga gustando el fic :**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	32. CAPITULO 32 UNA INESPERADA VISITA

Había pasado ya rápidamente medio año desde que Anthony le propuso a la joven rubia que se casara con él, ella gustosa acepto a ser su compañera de por vida, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir nuevamente, la familia Ardley había decidido que la celebración de la boda seria en más o menos 8 meses, debía de ser una fiesta espectacular y digna de la familia, según la tía Elroy.

Por otro lado la familia Britter había quedado un poco desolada, cuando James Brown, el padre de Anthony hizo público que Annie era su hija natural, por lo que ella ahora vivía en la mansión de los Ardley, Anthony y ella se llevaban excelentemente bien, se podría decir que la sangre llama.

Aquel día de invierno nunca pensó volver a ver a aquella persona, quien no había tenido la oportunidad de siquiera hablarle para decirle que le perdonaba, que no habría nunca jamás rencores en su corazón por el mal rato que le hizo pasar.

-Candy –Aquella voz resonó en su cabeza, aquella voz que conocía perfectamente bien, se dio media vuelta dejando de estar frente a los rosales de Anthony, vio a aquel hombre castaño, aquellos ojos azules hermosos como el mar.

-Terrence

El joven le sonrió dulcemente…

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba en las oficinas de Lakewood con su tío, quien estaba con bastante trabajo últimamente, comenzaba a desesperarse de nuevo al tener que estar al frente de todos los negocios familiares, pero sabía que eso tarde o temprano terminaría gracias a sus sobrinos quienes comenzarían a ayudarle.

-Veo que tienes mucho trabajo, Albert

-Así es, sobrino pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo

-¿Qué sucede?

Albert se levantó de su asiento, no sabía por dónde empezar y mucho menos si aquello que revelaría sería bueno o malo, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que compartir con alguien sus sospechas.

-Creo que…encontré…

-¿Qué, Albert?

-Creo que George y yo hemos encontrado a la madre de Candy.

Bien aquello no se lo esperaba el rubio quien quedo en schok -¿Dónde está?

-Lamentablemente…falleció hace años pero el…padre…esta –Murmuro lentamente mientras su sobrino le miraba impaciente

-¿Quién es?

-Saul Britter

-¡¿Qué?!

-La madre de Candy, era una campesina, ella se enamoró de Britter, pero como bien sabes las familias aristócratas jamás daban permiso de que sus hijos distinguidos se fijaran en simples campesinas

Anthony cerró los puños molesto.

-El jamás supo de la existencia de Candy, pero hace poco la madre de Candy fue al hogar de Pony, poco más de dos años pensando en verla por última vez pero no la encontró, la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria se enteraron de todo esto por boca de la señora quien falleció de cáncer.

-¿El señor Britter, ya lo sabe?

Albert sonrió amargadamente –Si desgraciadamente, se enteró por un descuido cuando estuvieron en la mansión Ardley, se lo estaba comentando a la tía Elroy y sin querer escucho una parte de la historia y empezó a hacer preguntas, no quedo de otra que explicarle.

-¿Dónde está la madre de Candy?

-Pedí que la trasladaran al panteón de la familia, creo que estará mejor ahí y así Candy podrá visitarla todo el tiempo que desee.

-¿Averiguaste si no había mas familia de la…?

-Se llamaba Molly Matthew, ella estaba en Lakewood, aquí lo conoció y solo salieron un par de veces antes de que el tuviera que irse para casarse con la joven que sus padres habían encontrado para él.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Sí, pero no sé cómo reaccione por eso preferí decírtelo a ti primero, Anthony, en caso de que ella no lo tome bien, te va a necesitar a su lado.

-Lo se…

-¿Vamos?

-Si

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lakewood.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence?

-Solo vine a…

-¿Dime?

-Perdóname, Candy, me comporte como un completo idiota, pero…estaba realmente desesperado, nunca tuve el amor de mis padres, no como hubiese deseado y el perderte a ti también…

-Discúlpame Terrence, nunca quise ilusionarte

-Sin embargo eso hiciste

-Te pido que me disculpes

Los ojos azules miraron los verde esmeralda que le imploraban, suspiro quedamente mientras tomaba la mano de la joven –Claro, tu ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

-Ya te he perdonado, Terrence

-Gracias

-¿Porque volviste?

-Le pedí a mi padre que me dejara ir a visitar a mi madre y por ahí poder visitarte y poderte decir esto, Candy, te amé como un loco y termine convirtiéndome en uno –Susurro cerrando los ojos –La cosas con mi padre mejoraron desde aquel…bueno quería probar suerte en Broadway y esta vez por primera vez con todo el apoyo de mi padre

-¿Broadway?

-Si, donde mi padre conoció a mi madre, que ahora es la actriz famosa que todos conocen.

-Serás actor como ella, ¿eh?

-Sí, pecosa

-Deseo que encuentres toda la felicidad y el amor que te mereces, Terrence

-Mi búsqueda del amor, llego a su objetivo hace mucho pero…

La rubia se sonrojo

-Terrence…

-Lo sé, la suerte no me favoreció de nuevo, pero no por eso dejare de buscarlo pero solo quiero que te quede claro Candy, mi amor verdadero eres y serás siempre tú, aunque vaya en búsqueda de otro amor.

-Terry…

El joven cerro los ojos guardando aquellas palabras que eran suaves melodías dentro de su cabeza, quedo un segundo así, después lentamente abrió los ojos para despedirse de su amor, del amor no correspondido, del amor de adolescencia, un amor que nunca olvidaría pero que siempre lo recordaría con el mismo amor que un día le profeso a aquella joven rubia que le quitaba hasta el aliento.

-Nos vemos, Candy

-Adiós, Terry

El joven se acercó para depositar un hermoso y cálido beso en la mejilla de la joven, después se alejó rápidamente pero con firmes y seguros pasos hacia el automóvil que lo esperaba en la entrada de la mansión Ardley, la joven se quedó ahí un momento sintiendo aun los suaves labios de Terrence que le depositaron el beso en su mejilla, era extraño pero le alegraba tanto el haber quedado bien con aquel joven que una vez sintió enamorarse de el, ahora por fin se sentía completa, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por leer el fic, ando de prisa asi que disculpen si no agradezco personalmente a todos pero lo hare en el proximo capitulo lo prometo_**

 ** _aqui esta una verdad inesperada jejeje Candy es hija del señor britter ¿que les parece? bien guardadito se lo tenia jejejej :D_**

 ** _elizabeth ortega no me hartaste con tus reviews jejejeje me alegra que te gusten mis fics, aunque debo decir que si me avientas flores y despues piedrazos jejejej no te creas, no es verdad me gustan tambien las criticas pues asi voy mejorando o trato de mejorar para hacer una lectura mas rica e interesante ;D_**

 ** _espero poder escribir un nuevo capitulo de este y demas fics, pero la verdad estuve muy presionada el fin de semana y este capitulo ya lo tenia practicamente todo por eso lo subo pero con los demas aun no los tengo y presionada para ser honesta siento que me bloqueo y las ideas no fluyen en mi mente :'( pero prometo apurarme les debo sobre todo el de me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo, espero subirlo hoy o mas tardar mañana al medio dia lo juro ya no pasa de mañana les subire ya casi todos pues esa historia ya llego a su fin, espero que les siga gustando al igual que esta y mis demas fics :D_**

 ** _saludos_ **


	33. CAPITULO 33 FELICIDAD COMPLETA I

...

* * *

Candy caminaba hacia el gran panteón de la familia Ardley, no podía creer que tantos años soñó en cómo serían sus padres y ahora…era algo extraño, no conocía a la mujer pero en realidad le dolía, era terrible saber que encontraste a tu madre, pero no como esperabas, si no muerta.

Se posó enfrente de la tumba, donde reposaba ahora el cuerpo de su madre, Albert había enviado a traer su cuerpo como si perteneciera a la familia Ardley, su gesto había sido muy hermoso para la joven pero no…no era suficiente para que ella…mil veces hubiera deseado no enterarse de nada, ahora ¿Qué debía hacer con su padre?

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Candy –Anthony la había seguido hasta el lugar, ella se volteó para encontrarse con el joven rubio quien le miraba dulcemente. –Pequeña, no debes llorar.

-Anthony ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Lo que tu corazón te dicte, amor mío

El joven limpio sus lágrimas dulcemente mientras la abrazaba para darle consuelo, la joven se dejó halar por él, mientras miraba hacia la mansión Ardley –No sé si quiera…

-Entiendo, le pediré que se vaya

-Gracias

-No te dejare sola, princesa, no te preocupes.

La joven se sintió protegida y amada como siempre lo sentía al lado de Anthony, quien la siguió abrazando hasta que llego Albert hasta donde estaban -¿Qué decidiste, Candy?

El rubio miro a su tío –Ella no hablara de momento con el Sr. Britter, necesita tiempo

-Bien, pero él quiere saber si dejaras que venga a tu boda, que es dentro de una semana

Candy palideció, no se sentía lista para dejarlo entrar así a su vida –No lo sé Albert

-Piénsalo pequeña, al final de cuentas es tu padre y merece estar aquí

-¡¿Merece?! ¿Cuándo estuvo a mi lado cuando lo necesite? ¡¿Cuándo estuvo con ella cuando lo necesito?! ¡Nunca, Albert!

Anthony la tomo de los hombros –Tranquila hermosa, por favor

-Necesito estar sola –Murmuro la joven

-Pero…

La rubia dio unos pasos hacia el jardín donde estaban las rosas de su amado, sin decir nada más, dejo a los rubios solos, quienes se miraron un momento, molestos.

-Ella no puede…

-Lo se Albert, pero ponte en su lugar, ella solo entiende en este momento que su padre no quiso a su madre tanto para luchar por ella y la abandono.

-Él no sabía…

-Como sea, ella no lo ve ahorita

Albert solo asintió y se retiró hacia el Sr. Britter quien esperaba una respuesta, la cual no era la que él esperaba por supuesto.

.

.

.

-Candice –Ya era de noche cuando la joven ingreso nuevamente a la mansión Ardley, la tía Elroy la esperaba en la sala, por lo que la joven suspiro resignada e ingreso.

-Buenas noches, tía Elroy

-Buenas noches ¿Porque llegas a esta hora? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo lamento, tía Elroy no volverá a pasar –Dijo la rubia tratando de escabullirse rápidamente pero la anciana le miro nuevamente tratando de mantener su paciencia

-Candy, debes entender que Albert solo quiere lo mejor para ti

-Lo sé pero en verdad, dudo en este momento poder…tratar amablemente al Sr. Britter

-Haz lo que yo hacía antes, Candy

-¿Qué?

-Trata de ser cortes y cuando estés lista date la oportunidad de conocer a la persona

-¿Usted hizo eso?

-Por supuesto, Candy, lo hice contigo, al principio me desagrado demasiado por qué Albert se había empeñado en adoptarte pero después entendí, me di la oportunidad de conocerte poco a poco, tal vez no de la manera más obvia pero estuve al pendiente de ti y pude darme cuenta de que…eres una niña bueno una jovencita linda, amable, generosa, tierna, honesta y valiente.

-Tía…

-Piénsalo, además creo que es mejor siempre empezar y dar la oportunidad a los demás de remediar errores pasados, si están arrepentidos ¿No crees?

La rubia bajo la mirada avergonzada, estaba actuando como una niña tonta –Si

-Ya ve a dormir ahora, que ya es tarde, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días antes de que la joven se decidiera a enviarle una nota al Sr. Britter quien al recibir la carta emocionado comenzó a prepararse para ir a ver a su hija por fin había accedido a platicar con e, algo que le hacía simplemente feliz.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con los Ardley

-¿A qué? –La señora Britter le miraba molesta

-Voy a ver a mi hija –Dijo el Saul sonriente

-No quiero que vayas, esa jovencita no es más que una arribista y siempre quiso que la adoptaras a ella en vez de a mi Annie.

-Eso no es verdad y no la dejare de ver solo porque tú no quieres, Susan

-Pero…

-No pienso pelear contigo, al rato nos vemos –Salió de la habitación dejando molesta a su esposa.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien, amor?

-Sí, creo que estuve actuando como tonta todo este tiempo –Dijo sonriendo –Me alegra por fin saber algo sobre mi origen

-¿Me quedo aquí amor?

-Si por favor

-Bien

George entro al salón con el Sr. Britter quien estaba sonriendo y en cuanto vio a la rubia se acercó a ella casi corriendo para abrazarla –Candy

La joven se quedó inmóvil tratando de entender lo que sucedía –Sr. Britter

-No me digas así por favor –El hombre la miro con ojos llorosos, lo cual contagio a su pequeña hija, para el seria su pequeña hija –Sé que no me dirás papa, pero ¿Podrías decirme Saul?

La rubia sonrió dulcemente mientras el hombre la volvía a abrazar y esta vez ella correspondió el abrazo mientras las pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –Claro, Saul.

-Gracias, en verdad hija gracias por esta oportunidad –Murmuro entre lágrimas, Anthony pensó que era mejor dejarlos un momento a solas pues tenían mucho de que platicar.

-Candy…yo ignoraba tu existencia te juro que de haber sabido…

-Está bien –No necesitaba escuchar lo que hubiera hecho si no lo que haría a partir de ahora –Olvidémoslo y mejor concentrémonos en el futuro, Saul

El hombre le sonrió feliz –Claro, en la felicidad completa que tendremos juntos, por fin

-Sí y quiero que vengas el día de mi boda –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole dulcemente

-Gracias pequeña –Sonrió más aun parecía que iba estallar de felicidad al ver que todo estaba saliendo tan bien y que su hija estaba y estaría con ella a partir de ahora y para el resto de su vida, por fin su felicidad estaría completa.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza estoy en examenes y presionada en el trabajo uu pero ya la semana que entra estare mejor :D**_

 _ **espero les siga gustando y muchas gracias por leer mi fic ;D**_

 _ **Stormaw muchas gracias :D si lo se a la señora no le parece pero el señor britter no dejaara a su hija y al parecer la joven trata de asimilar todo para poder vivir en paz y mas que nada porque todos merecen una oportunidad al menos ese fue el consejo de la tia elroy jejejej y si tienes razon terry es un sinico, pero me parecio bueno que al final quedaran bien, no seran amigos eso es obvio pero por lo menos ese peso de sus corazones se quitaron al fin :D y candy claro que es un pan de dios jejeje :D**_

 _ **Sophie claro que si sophie esto apenas empieza entre los rubios jejejeej ;D**_

 _ **proximo capitulo es la boda :D no se lo pierdan jejejej e:D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	34. CAPITULO 34 FELICIDAD COMPLETA II

...

La vida siempre tiene una hermosa manera de compensarte y de darte el amor y la felicidad que tanto anhelabas y buscabas, ahora solo hay que mirar hacia el presente, muchos dicen que debemos mirar hacia el futuro pero no es asi como tal realmente.

Pienso que debemos si preocuparnos pero el futuro, pero el presente? no lo debes de perder porque si te enfocas totalmente en algo, te pierdes lo que esta pasando en ese momento en tu vida y aunque es verdad que el futuro debe preocuparnos, el presente es lo que debemos disfrutar para no arrepentirnos nunca y no volver a usar el...hubiera o tal vez si hubiera...porque eso no existe...

...

* * *

Candy se encontraba nerviosa, aquel día seria el día más feliz de toda su vida, se encontraba junto a Annie, quien le ayudaba a preparar su vestido de novia para cuando fuera el momento de salir al altar.

Se había llegado al acuerdo que el señor Britter y Albert entregarían a Candy juntos, ya que eran los padres de la rubia, quien pese a que aún no aceptaba por completo al señor Britter accedió a petición de su padre adoptivo y también porque aquellos días Saul había sido muy atento y trataba de ganarse a la joven.

Aquella mañana no había visto para nada a su amado Anthony, su prometido también estaba igual de nervioso que ella, pero él no lo demostraba a su parecer de la joven, lo cual en el fondo agradecía pues al lado del rubio sentía que nada importaba más que estar con él.

-Annie ¿Cómo te has sentido con respecto a que Anthony es tu hermano y tu padre…que…?

Annie no había tenido ningún problema con estar con Anthony como su hermana ni con su nuevo padre, aunque siempre tenía cerca también a sus padres adoptivos, es decir que Candy también sería como su hermana, al menos eso decía siempre la pelinegra.

-Candy creo que…todos somos diferentes, mi manera de reaccionar con respecto a mi padre, fue diferente, pero aun así a James, tampoco le digo papa como al señor Britter quien es mi padre y eso no lo cambiara nunca, pero sé que las cosas saldrán cuando yo lo sienta, quise darle la oportunidad a mi verdadera familia porque así lo sentí, pensando que era lo mejor pero tal vez…tu manera de ser simplemente es diferente a la mía y si necesitas tiempo no hay nada de malo.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero…

-Ahora no hables más de eso, hoy es tu boda y es el día más importante para ti y en lo único que debes pensar por ahora ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –Dijo la rubia molesta pero siguieron con su tarea.

.

.

.

Anthony se encontraba afuera en el jardín verdaderamente nervioso por lo que sucedería en unos instantes, estaría uniendo su vida por fin a la mujer que tanto amaba. – ¿Nervioso?

James le miro entre divertido y apenado, su hijo aún estaba algo resentido y molesto por lo que él había hecho a Ana Mendel la madre de Annie, tal vez parecía absurdo pero él no podía creer que hubiera jugado así con su madre y con la de su hermana.

-Si –Respondió cortante

-Anthony, quiero que sepas que yo si ame a tu madre, demasiado diría yo pero…

-¿La amabas?

James miro apenado a su hijo y lentamente asintió –Demasiado pero…éramos de mundos diferentes, hijo…quiero que entiendas que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, cometí errores y unos fatales pero…en verdad después de que Ana y yo nos separamos, conocí a tu madre…más y termine enamorándome de ella, lo juro…por eso me case con ella

-La falta la cometiste…

-Lo sé, pero ya es pasado y no puedo hacer nada más que enmendar mi camino, hijo

-No soy quien para criticarte…pero me hirió

-Lo se hijo y espero que…puedas perdonarme –Su padre lo miro suplicante y con dolor.

-Tal vez si pueda –Murmuro el rubio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amable a su padre.

En aquel momento comenzó la marcha nupcial provocando que Anthony se enfocara en la hermosa mujer que saldría directo al altar para por fin juntar sus caminos.

Candy se encontraba nerviosa mientras tomaba del brazo a Albert y Saul se colocaba al otro lado para poder guiarla también, la joven observo el hermoso jardín de Lakewood donde se estaría llevando a cabo su boda, realmente Albert y al tía abuela se habían esforzado mucho pues el lugar era realmente como de ensueño, los arbustos estaban decorados por rosales de Anthony, un gran camino formado por pétalos de dulces Candy se formaban hasta el altar donde se encontraba su amado, las sillas con manteles blancos y listones rojos, el sol brillaba alto y feliz acompañándolos en aquel día especial para ambos, el atardecer estaba cerca de llegar, miro a su alrededor había músicos tocando en vivo la marcha para que ella ingresara, sus familiares y amigos estaban reunidos a su lado, troncos en los lados conteniendo los pétalos, pero estos troncos fueron decorados para formar un bello camino pintoresco.

Sus madres (la hermana Maria y Pony) estaban felices y con lágrimas sonriéndole dulcemente, aquello fue una grata sorpresa, nadie le había dicho que irían, les sonrió de regreso comenzando a caminar, vio el altar que estaba cubierto de una manta blanca y listo rojo y Anthony de pie vestido de blanco con una hermosa rosa roja en el lado izquierdo, sonriéndole dulcemente provocando el sonrojo de la joven, quien sintió latir su corazón a mil por hora.

Al llegar al lado del rubio estaba ansiosa por saltar a sus brazos pero tuvo que controlarse pues aún tenía las manos de Albert y Saul tomándola.

-Anthony te entrego a mi pequeña –Dijo Albert tristemente –Candy sé que no soy tu padre, pero realmente te amo como si fueras mi pequeña hija –Sonrió dulcemente a la rubia provocando que esta derramara una pequeña lagrima antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-También te quiero, papa –Dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, desde hace tiempo la rubia había tenido la avidez de decirle así cada que Albert se ponía sentimental logrando que el rubio se encontrara nervioso y en apuros.

-Bueno sobrino, espero que la cuides –Murmuro posando la mano de la joven en la del rubio quien sonreía dulcemente y feliz.

-Bueno…yo solo te pido que le des toda la felicidad que se merece –Dijo Saul acercándose –Te amo, hija y solo quiero tu felicidad, pero sabes que también siempre a partir de ahora estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudarte.

Candy le sonrió dulcemente –Gracias…papa –Dijo sonrojándose mientras tomaba con más fuerza la mano del rubio.

La misa comenzó dejando a Saul sin oportunidad de decir nada más, los novios tomaron asiento en su lugar, al igual que los adultos; llegaron a la parte donde los rubios debían responder lo que sería de por vida.

-Anthony ¿Aceptas a Candice White Ardley como tu esposa para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Candy ¿Aceptas a Anthony Brown Ardley como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y estar con él en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia. –Anthony se acercó para quitar el velo del rostro de la joven para poder verla mejor, inmediatamente vio mejor la hermosura de la joven.

Ambos rubios se miraron intensamente quemando la piel de la rubia que se sonrojo antes de cerrar los ojos para recibir los dulces y amables labios de Anthony quien la beso dulcemente al principio pero de inmediato sus labios se volvieron un poco más desesperantes y apasionados provocando que por un momento la rubia perdiera la cabeza y se lanzara a sus brazos por la emoción del beso.

Cuando escucharon los aplausos y vitoreo volvieron a la realidad separándose un poco pero no se dejaron de abrazar, inmediatamente la familia fue a felicitarlos, a Candy muchas le dijeron lo hermosa que estaba pero la realidad era que ella ni siquiera se había visto, por órdenes de Annie.

.

.

.

La fiesta comenzó y los novios estaban bailando un bello vals de amor, abrazados y mirándose con infinita dulzura y amor, Anthony era el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo, observaba a la joven con amor, con dulzura y como si fuera la primera vez que miraba realmente el mundo.

Ella le miraba dulcemente, pensando que por fin seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, no importaba ya su pasado ni el futuro incierto, solo importaba el presente, el presente que le regalaba sin pedirle nada a cambio la felicidad que tanto había buscado durante toda su vida y que pensó que jamás encontraría.

-Estas hermosa –Susurro dulcemente

-¿De verdad?

-¿Acaso no te has visto? Seguro, eres la mujer más hermosa del universo entero y la estrella más brillante esta noche.

-Graci…gracias y no…no me dejo verme Annie

Anthony se quedó de momento serio pero después me sonrió dulcemente. –Vamos –Me llevo lejos de la pista de baile que habían colocado en medio del jardín con una gran y hermosa carpa blanca.

-¿Qué…? –Iba a preguntar cuando me hizo ingresar a la mansión.

-Mírate aquí hermosa –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras llegamos frente a un lindo espejo que se encontraba en el gran salón.

Quedo petrificada la rubia al mirarse en el gran espejo pensando que era su imaginación pues estaba mirándola una hermosa rubia, su hermoso vestido blanco se amoldaba en su figura, destacando sus curvas, era escotado y elegante, estaba abierto de la espalda hasta la cadera pero le cubría con tela transparente y brillosa, de la cadera para abajo era algo esponjoso el vestido, ya no llevaba velo, su cabello estaba casi todo agarrado en un hermoso peinado de lado, dejando caer su cabello de lado en caireles, al otro lado le dejaron unos cuantos cabellos también para que luciera mejor, aretes plateados, collar de plata igualmente con esmeraldas, como sus ojos, maquillaje ligero pero marcado para que sus facciones sobresalieran.

-Yo…

-Estás hermosa

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente, provocando solo que se viera más linda ante los ojos de Anthony –Te amo mi dulce Candy

-También te amo –Susurro mientras dejaba que Anthony la rodeara por atrás mientras le besaba suavemente su cuello. –Sera mejor que volvamos

-Mejor nos quedamos –Gruño por debajo provocando que la piel de la joven se erizara, sintiendo la pasión y deseo que el joven sentía en aquel momento

-Creo que…

Anthony la beso apasionadamente pero en aquel momento fueron interrumpidos por Dorotly antes de que la rubia respondiera al beso.

-Disculpen pero los están esperando –Dijo entre divertida y avergonzada la mucama

-Gracias Dorotly

El rubio tomo a la joven quien aún estaba noqueada por el beso y la guio de nuevo a la fiesta.

.

.

.

-Hija espero que seas muy feliz –Susurro Saul mientras abrazaba a la joven –Mi corazón brinca de felicidad desde que me llamaste padre por fin…

-Gracias…papa

-Eres una hermosa joven y muy dulce, gentil y llena de bondad y amor, nunca pierdas eso cariño

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo sonriéndole mientras se dirigía a Albert

-Bien, pequeña ya es hora…cuídate –Dijo mientras la abrazaba –Te quiero mucho Candy, no lo olvides

-También te quiero –Susurro abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Recuerda Candice que siempre te querremos –Murmuro la anciana mientras miraba fríamente a la rubia, quien sabía que la tía abuela en realidad deseaba demostrar todo ese amor y tristeza de que la dejara, por lo que la abrazo.

Todos quedaron asombrados pero fue más su asombro cuando la tía abuela le correspondió el abrazo, para después sonreírle dulcemente, Anthony se acercó a su esposa después de despedirse el también, entonces la tomo de la mano y subieron al automóvil, después de un último beso y de tener una lluvia de arroz encima; una vez arriba sonrientes mientras se despedían con la mano y el automóvil arrancaba.

.

.

.

-Pero… ¡No quiero mama!

-Lo harás, ya dimos tu mano en matrimonio y no hay marcha atrás

-¡Pero!

-Te callas Elisa y lo harás, se acabó la discusión.

La joven pelirroja quedo impactada y molesta mientras su madre salía de su alcoba después de avisarle su futuro.

Su madre se volvió estricta con respecto a eso pues sabía que debía asegurar el futuro de su familia y el apellido Leagan por lo que su hija sería la solución, la casaría con un anciano millonario que era muy reconocido por sus negocios y tenía una gran "debilidad" por las pequeñas jóvenes.

.

.

.

Anthony y Candy llegaron a la mansión de los Ardley cerca de un hermoso lago, ahí pasarían la noche pero al día siguiente viajarían a New York, para poder pasar ahí el resto de su luna de miel.

Anthony cargo a la joven antes de que ingresara a la mansión, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo pero dejo que la cargara, no se había cambiado el vestido de novia la joven rubia porque no había tenido realmente tiempo, pero eso no le importo realmente.

-Te amo princesa –Susurro mientras la guiaba a la gran habitación, el chofer ya se había retirado y en la mansión no había servidumbre porque así lo habían deseado ellos.

Al ingresar la joven rubia quedó realmente asombrada pues había velas encendidas y pétalos de rosas sobre la cama donde se formaba un gran te amo, algo que hizo que su corazón se llenara de felicidad inmensa, miro al rubio de manera acusadora y el solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-También te amo –Dijo mirando los zafiros azules que tanto amaba y perdiéndose en ellos

-Por siempre ¿Verdad?

-Sí, encontré toda la felicidad y el amor que tanto buscaba –Dijo sonriendo

-La búsqueda del amor termino amor mío –Dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente y poco a poco el beso se fue tornando en uno más apasionado, provocando que la joven reaccionara de la misma sintonía en la que su amado esposo estaba.

El la deposito en la cama suavemente dejándose llevar, mientras la besaba le quitaba suavemente y desesperadamente la ropa de novia, provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

-Anthony… -Susurro mientras el joven la besaba dulcemente hacia el cuello, él también estaba nervioso pero la amaba demasiado y la deseaba con locura, por lo que estaba demasiado excitado ya y dejaba que su corazón guiara sus movimientos.

-No te voy a lastimar –Murmuro suavemente –Lo prometo

La joven lo abrazo para atraerlo más hacia ella, algo que de inmediato sintió el joven provocando más su deseo hacia su esposa, termino deshaciéndose de una parte del vestido dejando la mitad del cuerpo de la joven desnuda –Eres hermosa…muy hermosa –Dijo con ojos brillantes admirando la belleza de la apenada joven.

You're the light  
You're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure  
You're the pain  
You're the only thing I want to touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much...

Volvió a besarla suavemente mientras la rubia le acariciaba suavemente sus hermosos cabellos rubios, deslizándose suavemente hasta el pecho del joven donde comenzó a tratar de desabotonarle la camisa.

-Te deseo tanto –Susurro mientras tomaba uno de los pechos de la rubia, acariciándolo suavemente el contorno del seno.

La rubia sonrojada solo le miraba dulcemente mientras terminaba su labor con la camisa de su esposo dejando al descubierto el pecho del joven el cual estaba bien formado. –También yo…Anthony

El la volvió a besar mientras ayudaba a quitarse la camisa dejando su piel contra la suave piel de la joven, ella sintió su piel arder bajo el contacto suave y cálido de la piel de su amado provocando que su deseo y excitación comenzara a incrementar provocando humedad en su parte intima.

El lentamente bajo hasta su pecho donde lo hizo suyo, tomando en su boca suavemente el seno de su amada, saboreándolo totalmente mientras sentía como el cuerpo de la joven se erguía y gemía suavemente mientras él tomaba su pezón entre sus dientes y lengua haciéndolos totalmente suyos.

You're the fear, I don't care  
Because I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you pass outside the lights  
You will see the world you brought to life, to life

Lentamente el bajo totalmente el vestido de la joven, dejándola totalmente desnuda a excepción de las medias y la ropa interior, pero comenzó a quitarla suavemente, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuerpo de la joven quien estaba extasiada de las sensaciones.

El joven rubio llego a la parte de entre sus piernas donde comenzó a besarla suavemente provocando un suave nerviosismo involuntario en la joven quien con cada beso que él le daba sentía un hermoso y lindo cosquilleo que recorría desde su parte intima hasta todo su cuerpo, provocando que temblara y se contrajera.

-¿Te lastime? –Pregunto asustado al escuchar un fuerte gemido de la joven y sentir que su cuerpo se erguía totalmente.

-No… -Dijo entrecortadamente -¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa y sonrojada

-Claro –Dijo sonriente

Comenzó nuevamente a besarla, provocando esta vez que la joven sintiera deliciosamente rico, después de unos minutos la joven tuvo que gemir aún más fuerte pues había llegado al clímax, mientras el rubio seguía besándola y acariciando sus senos.

-Te amo –Dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella para besarla, ella lo abrazo para recibirlo entonces comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Candy sintió de pronto un bulto entre las piernas del joven que se estaba recargándose en su parte, ella se sonrojo aún más, aunque no sabía realmente porque, pero dejándose llevar bajo su mano para tocar aquello que le daba tanta curiosidad.

El rubio al sentirlo se puso tieso y sonrojado miro a la rubia, quien le miro sonrojada también, aquellas caricias se sentía realmente delicioso para Anthony, la joven comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón…

So love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Candy acariciaba el cuerpo de Anthony, quien estaba recargado en el cuerpo desnudo de Candy, ambos estaban amándose, estaban envueltos en su amor, en su deseo, en su calidez, en su felicidad.

Anthony comenzó a sentir la necesidad de amarla completamente por lo que dejándose llevar por su instinto, se posiciono en medio de las piernas de la joven, sintiendo la calidez de su intimidad, provocando que su miembro se hinchara más.

Comenzó a tratar de ingresar, provocando que la joven abriera sus ojos sorprendida y confundida –No te lastimare… -Susurro tratando de relajarla, sus primos dijeron que cuando era la primera vez para una mujer no era nada agradable, su tío le había indicado también esto y que tampoco sería tan agradable para el pero no sería tan doloroso como para ella; la besaba dulcemente tratando de relajarla y hacerla sentir tranquila y segura antes de ingresar totalmente su miembro.

La joven sintió como algo quería ingresar en ella, provocando que su parte intima ardiera en fuego al principio no le agrado la sensación de ardor y dolor que sentía cuando el había logrado ingresar su miembro, pero después de un poco vaivén su intimidad comenzaba a acostumbrarse, comenzando a sentir lo mismo de hace unos minutos con los besos de su amado.

I let you set the pace  
Because I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around  
I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do  
Love me like you do -like you do-  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do

Anthony embestía a la joven quien comenzaba a sentir el placer de sentir que Anthony hiciera ese vaivén dentro de su parte intima; ambos sudaban, estaban ya exhaustos pero con el deseo latiente en su sangre, ella se posiciono encima de él, provocando que el rubio la mirara sorprendido y sonrojado cuando ella comenzó a mover su cadera un poco torpemente pero tratando de sentir lo que sentía, provocando la éxtasis del rubio al verla sobre el moviéndose y viendo como sus pechos se movían por el movimiento aquello era el paraíso.

La volvió a tumbar en la cama para poder terminar, comenzó a su ritmo provocando que la joven volviera a gemir fuertemente como lo estuvo haciendo mientras la embestía, entonces el también comenzó a gemirle cerca del oído besándolo provocando el placer de la rubia, después de unos segundos ambos llegaron al clímax.

Anthony se dejó caer en el pecho de la joven, quien le recibió gustosa abrazándolo, acogiéndolo con su calidez, con posesión pues para ella, él era suyo y de nadie más, lo amaba y él la amaba, aquella noche seria la noche más feliz de su vida, sonriendo ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras la luna era testigo del amor de los amantes jóvenes que habían jurado amarse por toda la eternidad…

-Te amo Anthony…

-Te amo Candy

Susurraron antes de perderse totalmente en el sueño hermoso que apenas comenzaba ese día, el día en que su búsqueda del amor, finalizo pues se habían encontrado y ahora no se dejarían nunca más, se amarían hasta los últimos días de su vida, por toda la eternidad lo harían.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil disculpas lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar de verdad perdonenme pero ya estoy mejor :( perdonen porque de verdad he dejado muy abandonada mis fics pero de verdad no los dejare.**_

 _ **bien aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo y si lamentablemente este fic ya estaba llegando a su final y este es el capitulo final jejejeje eso fue muy repititivo perdon pero espero poder hacer un epilogo bueno siempre y cuando a ustedes les parezca jejejeje si es asi haganmelo saber voten si lo quieren :D**_

 _ **Susana Rojas mil gracias por tu hermoso review y por leer mi fic espero que el final te guste y gracias por tu apoyo :D y si tienes mucha razon en lo que me dices ;D**_

 _ **elizabeth ortega hola muchas gracias de verdad mil gracias :D :'D, ya estoy mejor de echo el me busco esta vez y pues no lo he perdonado la verdad pero esta haciendo su lucha jejejeje pero sea cual sea mi decision si pienso hacer lo que bien me dices, la vida es corta y no deseo pasarmela mal y perderme cosas que me encantan :D por cierto me fue bien en mis examenes gracias hay uno que aun no se dan el resultado en enero pero espero que muy bien porque fue una certificacion de actuacion a nivel internacional vino una profesora de la escuela royal de londres y ya sabras como estoy jejejeje :D pero espero que bien, espero que te guste el final ;D**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya muchas gracias ;D espero que te guste el final :D**_

 _ **Kat brower muchas gracias :D ya estoy mucho mejor como le contaba a elizabeth ya me busco y hablamos pero no lo he perdonado jejejee pero no es venganza lo juro :) es solo que lo que hizo no es tan agradable para mi y aun no puedo dejarlo de largo como en otras ocasiones que llegaron a pasar si no seguira todo igual :) al menos pienso eso yo tal vez estoy mal jiji pero mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus hermosas palabras :D espero que te siga gustando :D y el final sobretodo :D**_

 _ **Lety hola nena mil gracias :D estoy ya mejor y si me desapareci mucho disculpame de verdad estuve con un mes realmente muy agitado y antes de ese lo que paso y demas pues si me tarde en regresar solo termine un fic y eso me dolia pero ya estoy de regreso :D espero que te guste el final :D**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus desesos y apoyo de verdad, mil gracias espero que les guste este final del fic :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	35. EPILOGO

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **La felicidad de la vida a veces se encuentra de la manera más inesperada, por más que busquemos el amor, el amor es quien termina tocando nuestra puerta, no hay cabida para la desesperación cuando quieren que el amor se encuentre, tampoco hay cabida cuando el amor florece para dudas, inseguridades, cuando el amor es verdadero es duradero, cuando el amor es mutuo, la felicidad llega a sus corazones, cuando el amor es fuerte no hay nada que temer y todo por vencer, cuando el amor esta en nuestros corazones, la vida es una belleza que debemos admirar y disfrutar como si fuera el ultimo respiro, la vida es perfecta cuando la búsqueda del amor ha terminado y el amor mismo está a nuestro lado, donde nunca se alejara por más tormentas que haya porque el amor sincero y verdadero que nace desde el corazón nunca se va y nunca se acaba.**_

 _ **C.M.M.**_

* * *

El hermoso amanecer dando pie a la primavera y un día más de vida para aquella rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes como cuando se casaron, Anthony la observaba con curiosidad, siempre lo hacía, ella miraba con amor y felicidad el amanecer.

Lentamente tomo la taza que estaba a su lado y tomo un sorbo, esos labios después de 15 años de matrimonio y Candy seguía provocándole aquellos sentimientos, habían sido los mejores años de su vida, los mejores días, los mejores momentos, todo lo que alguna vez le atormento hoy ya no había sombra alguna de esos recuerdos pasados.

Candy sonrió al sentirse observada y miro a su esposo quien le sonrió, observo al rubio con algo de barba ya que le miraba sonriente, las facciones de Anthony habían cambiado si se remontaba desde que lo conoció hace ya casi veinte años, ya no era aquel niño tierno y amable que conoció en el portal de las rosas pero tampoco era el joven con el que se casó hace quince años, ahora su esposo era un hombre maduro, maravilloso y amoroso, buen padre.

-¿Sabes que te amo? –Pregunto la rubia sonriéndole dulcemente

-Claro que si amor

Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, manteniendo sus miradas envolventes y dulces, sin querer separarse uno del otro, Candy cerraba suavemente sus ojos, preparada para sentir el dulce néctar de los labios de Anthony que se habían vuelto su adicción y su vida entera, cuando…

-¡Papa! –Una pequeña rubia irrumpió en el cuarto de la pareja, ambos se sobresaltaron primero pero después Candy soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo y dio media vuelta dejando que Anthony atendiera a la pequeña niña de 3 años con ojos verdes intensos como los de la rubia, Anthony adoraba esa pequeña niña, amaba a todos sus hijos pero ella se parecía tanto a Candy.

-¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña?

-Alex…pego –Susurro entre sollozos la pequeña niña, tratando de aferrarse a su papa.

Este sonrió dulcemente para tratar de calmarla, aunque en ese momento entro Alex, un niño rubio con ojos azules como los de su padre, de hecho para Candy, Alex era la misma imagen de Anthony sobre todo a esa edad, tenía 10 años, colocando cara de inocente dijo –No es cierto, papa

-¿Qué te he dicho acerca de molestar a tu hermana?

-¡Pero es que no es cierto!

-Alexander no le hables así a tu padre –Intervino la rubia quien miraba a su hijo de manera severa, mientras tomaba a la pequeña niña en sus brazos –No debes pegarle a tu hermana

-Pero…

-Discúlpate ahora mismo Alex –Dijo su padre mirándolo también con severidad.

-Bien…lo siento –Susurro mirando a su hermanita avergonzado pero algo triste por el regaño de sus padres. Normalmente siempre eran muy amorosos con ellos pero tal vez ahora si se pasó.

En ese momento entro una niña también de siete años mirando a sus padres y hermanos, era rubia pero tenía los ojos cafés claros como el padre de Candy. Ella sonrió al verla –Buenos días Sami

-Hola mami

-¿Tienen hambre? Hoy les puedo preparar algo

-Pero amor debemos apresurarnos, recuerda que nos esperan –Comento Anthony dejando a la pequeña niña en la cama.

-Si pero…

-¡Mama! –Un adolescente de catorce años, pronto quince, entro a la habitación algo nervioso y apresurado buscando una chaqueta que no encontraba era su favorita –No encuentro la chaqueta azul.

-¿Qué ocurre Albert?

-No la encuentro –Repitió nuevamente algo molesto porque vio que su madre sonrió cómplice con su padre, sus ojos verdes intensos destellaban su molestia pero sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban por qué esa preocupación por tal chaqueta…

-Ahora le preguntare a Diana para que la busque –Comento Candy saliendo tranquilamente por la habitación

-Papa debemos irnos ya ¿no?

-Aún hay tiempo, hijo

-Pero…

-Tranquilo Albert, no demoraremos mucho –Miro a sus otros hijos y les pidió que se apresuraran mientras el ayudaba a la más pequeña –Vamos Candy –Dijo sonriéndole

Aun recordaba el primer embarazo de su esposa, era como si fuera ayer…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Anthony estaba en la oficina con Albert, había heredado las empresas Brown que su tío había estado manejando mientras el cumplía la mayoría de edad, su padre James, solo iba de vez en cuando ya que por su otro negocio se la pasaba fuera del país la mayoría del tiempo.

Se habían instalado en la mansión de Lakewood, Albert había dejado esa mansión para ambos, Candy estaba feliz porque ahí estaba el hermoso portal de rosas donde se enamoró de su esposo y donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde su primera adopción había sido feliz.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde la boda y su hermosa luna de miel, ahora algo preocupado porque Candy llevaba un mes desde que comenzó con molestias, molestias que eran típicas de un embarazo pero aún no le había dicho nada y creía que se había equivocado aunque un bebe ahora…eso solo completaría su felicidad, su amor.

-Anthony ¿Estas bien?

-Si…si Albert –Respondió casi por inercia y siguió con sus asuntos hasta que…

-¡William!

Anthony alzo la mirada sorprendido al ver lo que sus ojos veían. Una mujer pelinegra de ojos azules al parecer por lo que vio fugazmente besaba con mucha euforia a su tío quien le respondió el beso pero algo cohibido pues sabía que su sobrino estaba ahí.

-Madeleine te pr…presento a mi sobrino –Susurro el rubio algo entrecortado señalando a su sobrino quien sonrió

-Mucho gusto

Anthony sonrió pícaramente a su tío, mientras la mujer sonreía algo apenada –Bueno…los dejó solos un rato

-Anthony yo…

-No es necesario ya…

-No se preocupen, de cualquier forma ya me iba –Dijo sonriendo ante las excusas y los sonrojados que estaban

Albert solo sonrió tranquilamente al ver como su sobrino le guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta tras sí, tal vez era buena idea presentar ya a Madeleine como su novia, más bien futura esposa pues ya había decidido sentar cabeza y hacerse cargo de la familia y los negocios ¿Por qué no también una esposa? Además amaba a Madeleine.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche al llegar a la mansión Lakewood donde Vivian también con su tía y su primo Archivald quien se había casado apenas con Annie hace unas pocas semanas, habían ido de luna de miel también pero ahora estaban ya en casa, hace unos días que habían vuelto, pero ese día encontró todo desierto, al menos como acostumbraba llegar y escuchar las risas de su amada esposa con Annie y su primo pero ahora…

Stear, él estaba en Londres con su esposa Patricia y pronto con un hermoso bebe, se habían casado justo un mes después de ellos y ahora ella estaba embarazada.

Sonrió dulcemente al pensar lo feliz que cada uno de ellos era al haber encontrado el amor y junto a este la felicidad.

-Anthony –Le llamo una rubia que le miraba con dulzura desde el comedor

-Hola hermosa ¿Dónde están todos?

Candy se sonrojo levemente –Bueno la tía Elroy está descansando en su alcoba, Archie y Annie salieron…porque necesitaba decirte algo

-¿Qué es hermosa?

Se sentó en la silla que junto a la rubia algo preocupado, pero la joven solo desvió el tema un poco. –Espero que te guste, hoy aprendí a hacerlo –Comento sonriente, sirviéndole un poco de pasta.

-¿A qué se debe esto?

Candy se sonrojo pero sonrió dulcemente –Bueno…pues… ¿Qué pensarías si…si hubiera un pequeño o pequeña corriendo por ahí? –Dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada pero feliz, entonces Anthony vio en sus ojos la verdad y sorpresa, misma que se miraba en sus ojos azules, hace unos días comenzó con esa idea rodándole por la mente pero no pensaba que fuera verdad.

-¿Seremos…pa…padres?

Candy sonrió, Anthony se puso de pie para abrazarla y gritar de felicidad mientras elevaba a su esposa por los aires, estaba tan feliz que temía que esa felicidad reventara de un momento a otro en su pecho, aquello era lo más hermoso que podría pasarle, tener una hija o hijo de la mujer amada que tuviera sus facciones, sus hermosas esmeralda o su hermosa sonrisa, su personalidad, estaba comenzando a imaginar cómo sería su futuro bebe, se sentía ya loco de la felicidad.

.

.

.

Cuando nació Albert, no pensó que sería peor que con los cambios de humor y con los antojos raros que tenía Candy, había sido un embarazo muy pesado sobre todo por los cambios que ella sufrió pero aun así se amaban las pequeñas peleas que tuvieron no eran nada comparadas con su infinito amor, pero cuando fue ese día, sintió por primera vez terror ante su esposa, _"¡Te odiare por esto…siempre Anthony Brown Ardley te juro que nunca…nunca más!"_ había gritado su esposa al sentirse partir en dos.

Pero cuando paso todo y después de su pequeño susto que lo dejo pálido y helado, no solo los gritos si no lo que miraba, le había hecho dolor a su esposa, a la mujer que amaba eso no le agradaba, pero después de todo al ver ese pequeño bebe, ambos sonrieron, Candy estaba radiante, ya no recordaba el dolor que le había causado, observaba sus ojos los cuales brillaban ante la inmensa felicidad que tenía en aquel momento con su hijo en brazos.

-Te amo –Susurro feliz mirándome con amor –Perdóname

Yo sonreí ante su disculpa y solo la bese en la frente –No tengo nada que perdonar, al contrario gracias…es hermoso

-Como tú –Dijo ella sonriente

-Creo que se parece a ti, es perfecto y hermoso –Susurre –Te amo

-Yo más amor

Nos fundimos en un suave y dulce beso que se fue tornando más y más amoroso y apasionado pero eso sería para después pues el pequeño Albert parecía tener algo, así comenzó la aventura para ambos de ser padres. Fue la adoración de toda la familia, claro por supuesto del patriarca de la familia Ardley, aunque la tía abuela estaba también radiante de felicidad.

.

.

.

Cuatro años y medio, después llego Alex, era simplemente perfecto para Candy, decía que era mi viva imagen en bebe, realmente era adorable ese pequeño, a mi parecer Candy igual que yo los ama igual pero ese niño le robo realmente el corazón en cuanto nació no solo por su gran parecido conmigo, sino porque su personalidad es idéntica a la de ella, no hace claro las cosas por hacerlas siempre hay una razón y además es travieso alegre y divertido, siempre tratando de encontrarle la aventura y lado bueno a las situaciones, espero que siempre sea así.

Tres años más pasaron cuando llego Samanta, ella era una combinación de ambas familias, tenía rasgos de ambos padres pero los ojos era algo que había heredado en definitiva del padre de Candy, su abuelo, la niña era la adoración de este hombre, amaba a sus nietos pero siempre quiso tener una pequeña niña corriendo por ahí y saltando a sus brazos, aun dolía que Candy no hubiera podido crecer con él, pero ambos en lugar de lamentarse por el pasado, disfrutaban el presente.

Anthony reía divertido al ver el comportamiento de la rubia cada vez que deseaba atención paterna, a veces pensaba que Candy era igual que sus hijos o a veces algo peor que ellos, cuando hacían berrinches por la atención de este, pero la amaba y era divertido verla y le hacía feliz verla tan feliz.

.

.

.

Otros tres años y meses, pasaron cuando llego su última hija una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes como su madre, cabello rizado como ella, era curioso pero solo esta bebe y Albert habían sacado los rizos graciosos de Candy, Albert los detestaba y por eso Candy amaba y daba gracias que su pequeña hija los tuviera ya que disfrutaría mucho estar peinándola o acomodándole su cabello de forma que ella quisiera, como lo hizo con Samanta pero ella había sacado el cabello lacio de Anthony como Alex por lo que no había mucho que pelear al peinarla.

Esta era su gran familia, fue viendo como sus hijos crecían, como envejecía también al lado de la mujer que siempre había amado aun incluso antes de que se convirtieran en hombre y mujer.

La búsqueda de su amor siempre estuvo ahí con él, la perdió pero la volvió a encontrar, se volvieron amar y ahora habían hecho lo que completaría aquella búsqueda de amor y de felicidad, su familia era más que feliz, junto a sus primos quienes también ya tenían hijos y herederos, su tío solitario se volvió un hombre de familia también al lado de Madeleine.

.

.

.

Un día iba caminando por las calles de Chicago cuando tuvo que ir por negocios y entonces vio por desgracia algo realmente deplorable pero realmente no sentía más que lastima y eso era todo lo que podía sentir.

Elisa Leagan estaba a mitad de la calle buscando algo entre la basura, su vestido desgarrado y estaba en extremo delgada, su cabello desordenado con suerte apenas y la reconoció, ella se le miraba realmente mal pero por otro lado llevaba un pequeño bulto amarrado a su estómago.

-¿Elisa?

La tía abuela la miro, aquello era una total coincidencia, Anthony no supo de donde acababa de salir su tía, pero vio en su mirada como su frialdad hacia sus antiguos parientes se desvanecía al ver lo bajo que había caído Elisa.

-Tía Elroy –Murmuro la pelirroja con la mirada perdida aun

-Elisa –Murmuro acercándose per Anthony la tomo de la mano

-Vámonos tía Elroy, recuerde que…que… -Miro a Elisa quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas –No...No vale la pena –Murmuro para sí mismo

-Mi bebe –Murmuro Elisa tomando el bulto, como si en este hubiera vida pero realmente Anthony pudo ver que solo había una manta envuelta

-Vámonos

-Pero… -Elroy miro por última vez a la pelirroja quien sollozo sosteniendo el manto triste dejándose caer, aquello era más que espectáculo, desagradable, ver tan miserable y débil a alguien que nunca en su vida conoció la misericordia o compasión, ni siquiera la debilidad.

.

.

.

Tiempo después se enteró de que la señora Elroy envió a Elisa a una casa de monjas donde estaba siendo atendida pero tenía una enfermedad terminal la cual había sido por infección por relaciones sexuales.

Elisa confeso a la tía Elroy todo, quien les platico la desgracia de aquella familia.

Ella se casó con el hombre anciano millonario que su madre había escogido para ella y para que no cayeran en desgracia, pero su padre al no estar de acuerdo abandono a su madre para siempre, su madre entro en depresión y vergüenza que después de un año que Elisa se casara ella falleció, nunca volvió a saber de su padre hasta que se enteró que había vuelto a casarse y ahora vivía feliz en México.

Neil era todo lo que le quedaba pero su hermano siempre había sido ambicioso ambos planearon la muerte de su marido, quien había abusado de ella en incontables veces provocándole asco y desesperación a la pelirroja, hasta que un día Neil lo asesino por codicia por supuesto.

Elisa estaba feliz por ello pero Neil poco a poco se fue apoderando de todo lo que por esposa le tocaba hasta que al final, el huyo del país dejándola sin nada, sola y en la calle con una bebe que había tenido, fue una sorpresa haber quedado premiada de alguien que para ella no podía ya, cuando Neil se enteró al parecer fue cuando comenzó a apresurar la venta y el robo de todo lo que ella tenía.

Termino dejando a su pequeña hija en el Hogar de Pony recordando que de ahí habían salido dos de las mujeres que ahora vivían felices con familia, con la familia que siempre debió ser para ella, en un principio pensó en ir con ellos para hacer que su hija se vengara por ella, pero ¿realmente a donde la había llevado el odio, la venganza, la envidia y el rencor? Si lo recapitulaba todo, no la habían llevado más que a su desgracia.

Al dejarla prometió enviar dinero, aquella niña había sido una luz en la oscuridad aunque al principio no la quería, se había convertido en su todo, era extraño la maternidad cambio un poco su carácter o tal vez fueron los tantos golpes de la vida.

Comenzó a prostituirse para conseguir dinero después de que no consiguió un trabajo digno, hasta que enfermo y se veía bastante mal cuando la violaron en la calle que entonces nadie quiso comprarla y se dedicó a hurgar en la basura por comida y poco a poco comenzó a perder la poca cordura, solo arrepintiéndose de sus errores y el dolor que había causado se regresó con creces ahora lo comprendía.

.

.

.

Su hija Griselda, quien tenía en el momento que su madre murió, era de tan solo cuatro años, la señora Elroy había ido al hogar de Pony para ver a la niña, era una dulce niña con el amor de la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony eso era obvio, la pequeña era pelirroja como su madre pero sus rasgos físicos se parecían al de la que suponían era la familia del padre, en su rostro no había rastro de que fuera hija de Elisa, solo su cabello rojo vivo hacían ver que podía ser su hija.

Elroy estaba dispuesta a criarla pero ahora con más amor y dulzura que como lo había hecho anteriormente, como Candy le había enseñado a amar, pero para esto debía poner al tanto a su familia y sobretodo que Elisa lo supiera antes de hacer algo. Ella estuvo de acuerdo aunque pidió que siempre le _enseñaran a ser buena…como Candy_. Fue lo último que dijo.

La ironía de la vida pensaba Albert, pero a la vez sentía pena por su sobrina finalmente eso era, pero no se opuso a que la tía abuela llevara una niña de tres años a la mansión Ardley, solo pidió que la pequeña siguiera yendo al hogar de Pony para que nunca olvidara de donde venía y cuáles eran los valores que importaban. Pese a que supiera que su madre había sido pariente de ellos pensaba que no debía olvidarse de aquel lugar que la acogió con tanto amor, como Candy y Annie no lo olvidaban.

.

.

.

Griselda tenía casi la edad de Albert, le ganaba por meses pero iban casi al parejo, en la época cuando nació Alexander llego Griselda a la mansión, Albert la había observado con curiosidad, aquello en un principio Anthony no lo asimilaba pero con la paciencia de Candy comenzó a entender que en el amor no hay cabida para la obligación o forzar a alguien, si Albert miraba así a Griselda cuando fueran creciendo entonces no había nada que hacer, Candy se percató que su pequeño hijo de alguna forma sentía atracción por ella desde que la vio pero eran tan solo unos niños nada de qué preocuparse como le dijo a Anthony si esto es cuando sean grandes no hay nada de qué hablar.

Nunca le negarían nada a su hijo y menos a la niña que era realmente una buena niña y dulce, pese que de repente salía el carácter que había tenido su madre y recordaban con poca felicidad más bien con lastima. Pero esa niña no tenía la culpa.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Anthony despertó de su ensoñación, había estado vagando bastante por sus hermosos recuerdos y otros no tan dulces, realmente se sintió mal por como acabo Elisa pero ya no debía pensar más en ello como bien dicen todo siempre termina por regresar, era cruel pero era verdad.

De Neil supieron solamente que al terminarse el dinero que había robado, tuvo que casarse con una mujer nada agradable de Rusia, donde ahora vive rodeado de hijos que ni siquiera son todos suyos pero…el dinero lo ha consumido que no creen que se olvide de ese matrimonio falso y destructivo. Tampoco insistirían aunque se lo pidieran.

-Llegamos –Dijo Albert bajando del auto y dirigiéndose a una adolescente pelirroja que estaba mirando por la colina de Pony -¡Griselda!

Candy sonrió al verlo correr feliz por aquella colina aunque Anthony frunció el ceño algo molesto pero divertido a la vez –Vamos amor

Anthony bajo con ella, con Candy en brazos, la hermana Maria salió lentamente de la casa, estaba realmente ya grande pero se le veía radiante de felicidad tal vez eso la hacía seguir en esta tierra y eso era perfecto para todos sus hijos.

Tom estaba por allí persiguiendo a su pequeña hija de 6 años, su esposa reía feliz mirándolos, era hermosa y amaba a Tom eso era lo importante para Candy.

Annie y Archie ya estaban ahí y saludaban felizmente a los rubios.

-¡Tía Annie! –Grito Samanta feliz corriendo hacia ella

-¡Sami!

-¿Dónde está Cloe?

-Está jugando con los niños –Cloe era una niña de 8 años de cabello castaño y ojos azulados obscuros como su madre, Sami sonrió y corrió a la parte trasera después de saludar a Archie. Un pequeño niño de cuatro años y medio estaba en los pies de sus padres mirando a su alrededor algo nervioso.

Annie llevaba en sus brazos una pequeña pelinegra como ella, de dos años mirando a su alrededor.

-Fabián, ve a jugar con tus primos –Alex se acercó a el pequeño y lo tomo de la mano.

-¡Hola! –Patty y Stear estaban llegando también, su hijo mayor era de la edad de Alexander, era de cabello negro como Stear y sus ojos castaños como Patty, una perfecta combinación de sus padres –Ve a jugar Jake

-Candy –Abrazo a la rubia quien estaba feliz de verles –Hola Candy junior –Susurro Patty mirando a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su papa y no parecía querer bajar.

-Es algo tímida ahorita –Murmuro el rubio sonriendo

-Como Mary –Comento Stear tomando la mano de su pequeña hija de 5 años.

-¿Dónde está Albert? –Pregunto Bruce, el hijo mayor de Patty y Stear, quien tenía casi quince años como el hijo mayor de Candy.

-Esta con tu prima Griselda –Candy sonrió

-Oh, no –Susurro algo molesto y salió corriendo

-Espero que no se enamore de ella –Comento Stear al aire

-¿Por qué no?

-Seria espantoso, sigo insistiendo que será como su madre.

-Eso no es vedad, ha convivido prácticamente toda su vida con nosotros y nunca demostró ser algo de alguien que ni siquiera recuerda –Comento la rubia tranquilamente mientras miraba a su hijo jugar con Griselda y Bruce.

-¿Qué tal tarzan pecosa?

-Terry –Candy le abrazo dulcemente, hacía mucho que no se veían, pero los amores obsesivos y los celos sin control habían quedado atrás, al final de cuentas Terrence se convirtió en un amigo para los Ardley como en su momento lo había sido para Albert y para Candy, se convirtió en actor y encontró una hermosa mujer que lo hizo feliz, claro que también se topó con la misma mujer que casualmente había acosado a Anthony pero tampoco cayo en sus redes.

-Hola Terry –Saludo Anthony amigablemente

-¿Ya vieron eso? –Pregunto señalando a donde estaba Samanta y un pequeño castaño de su edad con ojos intensos y azules (hijo de Terrence, se llamaba Andy), ambos estaban jugando algo brusco pues Samanta lo empujo al parecer por algo, Candy sonrió ante ello.

-Seguramente está molestando a mi hija

-No lo creo, yo creo que es igual de odiosa que la madre

-Pero hermosa –Añadió Anthony abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en el cuello, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia.

-Saben que estamos en público y niños en el ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Terrence sarcásticamente

-No seas envidioso, Grandchester ¿Dónde está tu esposa? –Dijo Archie abrazando a su esposa

-Cambiando el pañal de Lily

-¿Y Michael? –Pregunto la rubia mirando a su alrededor

-Está casi peleándose con el hijo de Anthony –Comento divertido viendo la escena de los adolescentes, Michael era más pequeño que ellos por un año y medio pero aun así le gustaba molestar a Albert.

Albert estaba ahí corriendo y jugando con unos pequeños rubios, él y Madeleine habían tenido unos gemelos quienes tenían 4 años, Katty y Will, y un bebe de un año quien traía la mujer sonriente al ver a su esposo con sus hijos feliz.

Eso era lo que más había anhelado todo este tiempo, el ver que cada uno de sus miembros de la familia Ardley, Cornwall, incluso Grandchester y Leagan aunque este último apellido se perdió, pero quería verlos que habían hallado la felicidad y el amor y con ello, ella encontró la verdadera felicidad y el amor, todos sus sobrinos felices con más nietos que le alegraban la vida, el tenerlos ahí reunidos mientras el atardecer llegaba era más de lo que nunca pudo pedir, todos conviviendo, olvidándose del rencor, la envidia, las decepciones, el odio, todo aquel sentimiento opuesto al amor y la paz, miraba a Candy aquella niña que llego a su casa sin nada más que el amor y la esperanza, Annie quien pese a ser también del mismo lugar que Candy, consiguió una familia, aunque esta ahora estaba destrozada, el señor Britter se le miraba más feliz que nunca antes, se había divorciado de la madre de Annie aunque esta la seguía visitando, esa señora esperaba que algún día recapacitara.

Archie se le veía feliz eso la hizo sonreír, quien hubiera pensado que su sobrino elegante terminara siempre lleno de lodo o dulce con sus hijos cuando siempre fue demasiado vanidoso.

Anthony quien parecía ver la luz del día cuando su esposa aparecía, siempre la amo y tenía el presentimiento que Albert sentía ya lo mismo por su pequeña sobrina pelirroja, esperaba que siempre fueran así, pensar que Anthony pudo morir pero no fue así, se maldecía por aquella decisión pero tanto ella como James pensaron que era lo mejor para él, aunque ya los había perdonado ella no podía perdonarse del todo.

-¡Un brindis! –Propuso Albert sonriente con Daniel en sus brazos su bebe de un año -¡Por el amor!

-Por la búsqueda de la felicidad –Dijo Terrence mirando a cierta rubia guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa Julieta quien sonrió dulcemente

-Por la del amor –Stear alzo también su copa

-Por la familia –Dijo Candy levantándose

-Por nuestra familia –Dijo Annie

-Por nuestros hijos –Susurro Patty (aún seguía siendo algo tímida) pero sonrió dulcemente haciendo lo que los demás.

-Por Annie –Dijo Archie levantándose –La mejor esposa del mundo

Annie se sonrojo

-Por la búsqueda y la recompensa que hemos tenido –Dijo el rubio sonriente tomando a Candy de la mano –Por la mejor mujer del mundo, te amo –Susurro provocando que Candy se sonrojara.

-Porque todos siempre sean felices –Dijo la señora Elroy interrumpiendo la conexión de los rubios

-Salud –Dijeron todos al unísono. Elroy miraba a sus sobrinos era tan feliz.

-Te amo Candy –Susurro Anthony mientras le daba un beso, todos estaban en sus conversaciones o burbujas de amor

-También te amo, mi amado Anthony

-Hasta la muerte –Dijo mirándola con intensidad

-Hasta más allá de la eternidad –Replico sonriéndole

El crepúsculo había llegado, observo una vez más las miradas dulces que cada uno de sus sobrinos se daban a sus correspondientes amores, observo a los niños jugar, correr, gritar y reírse… ¿Qué mejor forma de recordarlos? Suspiro mientras miraba el ocaso era perfectamente hermoso en aquella colina, aquella colina donde Albert miro por primera vez a Candy, donde ella siempre estuvo divertida y pensativa, triste o solitaria, ahora entendía porque, aquella colina era tan cálida, amorosa y silenciosa…era el mejor lugar para descansar, sonrió una vez más.

El sol comenzaba a dar paso al manto azulado de la noche, sonrió tiernamente al mirar a Albert por última vez quien le miro dulcemente –Esto es lo mejor del mundo –Le murmuro sonriente –El amor siempre será lo mejor del mundo ¿No crees?

-Si tía abuela

La señora Elroy sonrió y con una última mirada observo a todos, Albert le miraba algo preocupado pero en ese momento tuvo que hacer algo más, Elroy miro a Candy ella estaba feliz, estaba más que feliz, como siempre habían deseado fijo su mirada cerca, a la rubia le daba la poca luz del sol y pudo ver lo más hermoso de su vida, una vista perfecta y dulce, cerró los ojos lentamente " _Así es como siempre los recordaría, ¿Qué había mejor que eso_?" suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la eterna oscuridad.

Su búsqueda del amor también había terminado pero para sus sobrinos que eran como sus hijos apenas comenzaba, tenían mucho que vivir aun y sabía que pasara lo que pasara, su amor lo vencería todo como hasta ahora y hasta el final de los tiempos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo el epilogo de mi fic ;D**

 **espero que les guste y dejen su voto si quieren un final alternativo de este fic donde se quede con terrence o si votan por una nueva historia terryfic ;D jejeje**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 110%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 100%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 90%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 30%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 30%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 30%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 10%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


End file.
